Growing Up and Letting Go
by Kramer3000
Summary: Rogue and Remy were told that they would have their hands full by Destiny and of course she was right.  Rogue and Remy now have wild twin girls with one of their parents gifts.   May change rating later   Enjoy!
1. 11:00 News

**11:00 News**

Rogue yawned and headed down the stairs to watch the evening news with Remy.

Most of the staff were up including; Logan, Storm, Mystique, Magneto and the Professor. Remy looked over his shoulder as he heard Rogue enter the Rec. Room_. _(A yes, a thief had to have good eyes and ears.) '_Well ex-thief,_' he reminded himself. Now he was working at a bar a few blocks south of the mansion. "Les filles all tucked in?"

Rogue nodded and collapsed on the couch beside him. "Ah swear Ah thought they'd be awake all nigh'."

"It only be 10:45, could o' been worse." Remy gave her a playful smile that resulted in a punch. "Ow, y' know de less sleep y' 'ave de 'arder y' punch. Dats it cherie, t'morrow Remy pu' de deux t' bed." He pouted Rogue only rolling her eyes letting them land on the television for the 11:00 news.

_Good evening and welcome to Chanel 10 News at11:00, I'm Christine and here are your top stories. First we bring you to Thailand where a massive wave has destroyed most of the stands at the beach. This wave was not large enough to be classified as a tsunami, but it did do its fair share of damage._

_Next we remind all our runners out there that Friday is New York's 'Run For The Cure.'_

_Even if you are not running the race or walking in it you can still help by donating to one of our runners or by calling 1-800-run4thecure. I wish all the runners and walkers well and remind them not to get dehydrated. If you are running make sure you have plenty of water with you._

"Isn' Jean runnin' that?"

Logan gave a nod, "Yep she is. She should have swung by here, she probably would have had a handful of donations." Storm silenced the two as Christine continued with the news.

_Finally it has been at least seven years since there have been any active anti-mutant groups, mainly thanks to Charles Xavier and his communication with the President of the United States of America and the Prime Minister of Canada. Despite their hard efforts there are still some small groups that believe mutants are dangerous, a threat and so on. As we have seen over the last five years this is not so, however we can not help how we are raised. Yes that is right, there seem to be anti-mutant groups slowly popping up so all of us at Chanel 10 News caution all mutants once again. These small anti-mutant groups seem to be traveling around and there is no knowing where they will show up next._

There was a pause as Christine was handed a sheet of paper. _"Thank you John. I have just been asked to speak directly to a certain individual, Charles Xavier, if you are watching, or any of your pupils are watching this news cast please contact the number, you know what one. Thank you and have a good night from all of us at Chanel 10 News._

There was a brief silence in the Rec. Room broken only by a click of a remote and the zapping sound of the television turning off. Logan was the first to speak, "So what now Chuck?"

The Professor looked around the room, all eyes were on him as they had been oh so many years ago. "I think I should call the number." This was his only reply before he turned and wheeled away down the hall to his office.


	2. Kindergarten Nerves

**Kindergarten Nerves**

"Cherie, dey be fine."

"Ya saw that news report on Sunday. What are we goin' t' tell their teacher Remy? Oh by the way Mrs. Mayble, don' be surprised if mah girls blow up a few thangs. No, Ah don' like it."

Remy sighed, "Rogue, dey 'ave t' g' t' school."

"They're at school Remy!"

"Non, dey be at 'ome. Dis be de school f'r gifted youngsters, an' don' try tellin' moi dat dey be youngsters, 'cause dis school be f'r teens."

Rogue opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She took in a deep breath, _'Remy's right, we'll jus' have t' deal with thangs as they come.' _ She groaned internally. They then heard the rush of little feet followed by crying and tears. Remy snickered and Rogue put her right hand over her eyes. The girls had recently taken up speeding into rooms forgetting that they were not quite strong enough to put full body weight on the doors; therefore they were constantly crashing into the doors around the house, particularly the kitchen door.

"Who's down," Rogue called through the door.

"Al'son. She tried t' beat meh t' the kitchen. I telled her there was a door."

There were a few sniffles followed by the sound of feet planting themselves back on the ground with a stomp. "Ya, but de point be dat I woned."

The door opened and the girls walked in Alison rubbing her sore head. Remy went to the freezer and wrapped up an ice pack handing it to the oldest twin. Rogue opened up the cereal cupboard and called out, "Cheerios or Captain Crunch?"

"Captain Crunch peeze." Quinn took a sip of her orange juice from her Ariel cup and Rogue passed the bowl to Remy and he placed it in front of Quinn.

"I like Cheerios Mommy."

"So ya'd ask meh how Alison?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Can I 'ave Cheerios peeze?"

"Sure." Rogue poured Alison her cereal and passed it onto Remy. They had agreed an assembly line would work the best, after all, it worked at dinner.

The girls started their breakfasts thinking about what school would be like.

As they munched away Rogue finished her coffee and toast with margarine and jam clearing her plate and mug into the dishwasher. She then looked at the clock. It read 8:10. "'K girls, time t' brush ya teeth an' get ya backpacks."

"Ah'm no' finish yet."

"Quinn, Ah'm sorry but ya're outta time." She then looked at Alison. "Alison that goes f'r ya too."

Alison pouted, "Poo."

Remy shook his head, "Non, non petite. Pe`re gonna count t' t'ree, une, deux…"

The girls slid off their stools and placed their cups and bowls onto the counter. They then spun around calling out, "bye!"

They raced towards the door when Rogue called out, "Wait!" Quinn stopped just shy of hitting the door. Rogue sighed, _'Thank ya.'_ "Can we no' 'ave any more head injuries t'day please." She opened the door and the two scooted out of the kitchen down the hall to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth.

Logan walked by them and into the kitchen to grab a second breakfast after his DR workout. He glanced at the twins. "Pink! You're sending them in pink!"

Rogue made a face, "Ah let 'em pick out their firs' day o' school outfits. Quinn chose pink and Alison's a freakin' rainbow!"

Logan snorted, "Next time Grandpa Logan takes them shopping."

Remy gasped, "Mon Dieu! Mes petites filles gonna look like petite garcons!"

"They will not look like little boys Remy, Logan has good taste."

Before either man could say another word there were the excited cries of two five year old girls, "Ready Mommy!"

Rogue smiled, "Ya look great girls." She turned to Remy, "Ya comin' Remy? It is their firs' day."

He smiled at Rogue and his bouncing twins. "Qui." Remy walked out the door after Rogue to the front hall. The four piled into Rogue's new KIA Van, a seven seater including the drivers' seat and headed off to Bayville Elementary.

Once they arrived they walked around the side of the school where Rogue had seen little kids playing when she used to pick-up Jamie and Rahne. _'That's a lifetime ago,'_ She thought.

When they reached the fence there was a huge sign that read: WELCOME KINDERGARTENS!

Rogue sighed and Remy squeezed her shoulder. He smiled at her and she returned a weak smile back. Just then the teacher walked over, "Hello, you must be the LeBeau's."

Rogue nodded, "Yes."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Rogue."

"Remy."

They shook the teacher's hand. "Again it is a pleasure to meet you Rogue and Remy LeBeau. My name is Kylee Mayble." She then looked down at the girls. "And you must be Alison and Quinn. How are you today girls?"

"Ah'm fine."

Mrs. Mayble blinked, "Oh, accents, I was not expecting that, you must get them from your parents."

Rogue and Remy smiled, "That ain't the worst o' it," Rogue responded, "Oh, an' that's Quinn by the way."

The teacher nodded, "So then you must be Alison."

"Y' dats me. Dis is gonna be fun."

Remy chuckled at the shock on Kylee Maybles face. "Dat's de wors' o' it. Oh, an' dat's 'ow ya can tell 'em apart, Al'son 'as m' accent an' Quinn 'as 'er mother's."

After the shock had passed Mrs. Mayble shook her head and smiled, "Well girls, welcome to Kindergarten. You may join the other students in the yard. Just place your backpacks against the fence and go play. I just need to talk with your parents for a few moments."

The girls gave their mom and dad a hug good-bye and skipped off to the yard. Once they were inside the play area Mrs. Mayble spoke kindly yet more seriously. "I just need to know if there is any important information that I should know about. Allergies, sensitivities. There will be a form going home but I like to ask up front right away so that there aren't any emergencies on the first day."

Rogue and Remy looked at one another and then Remy spoke, "Qui, dere is une t'ing dat y' migh' wan' t' know. De girls 'ave m' gift."

Kylee looked puzzled. "Your gift? I am not sure I understand."

Remy nodded, "Qui, dey 'ave de ability t' make t'ings…" _'Rogue gonna kill moi.'_ "Explode," he finished.

There was a moment where no one spoke as the twins' teacher digested this information. "Oh, I see. So they are…"

Rogue cut her off, "Ya."

"And both of you are…"

"Yep."

"I see, is there anything else I should know?"

"No, Ah' think that covers it. They are learnin' 'ow t' control it though, so jus' let us know if we owe ya a new doll or whatever." Rogue did her best to smile and Mrs. Mayble did the same. They then shook hands once more before Rogue and Remy walked back to the van.

Once inside Rogue broke down, "It ain't fair! They're only five!" She let the tears flow freely from her eyes down her cheeks. She didn't care, these were her children.

Remy pulled her into a tight embrace. "Cherie, dis be de perfect time when dey be young. Dat's wha' de professor an' y' been sayin', non." Rogue took in a shaky breath and nodded her head against Remy's shoulder. Remy took this as a sign to continue. "Dey been workin' wit' moi et de professor, it be ok."

Rogue lifted her head off of Remy's shoulder and shook it. "Remy, they're fine when they're in their own environment, bu' in a new place when they're scared…"

"I know Rogue, bu' fear be a part o' life. Dey 'ave t' learn 'ow t' control it even when scared."

Rogue let the last tears fall before whipping them all away. "Ya, Ah jus' don' like sendin' 'em so early."

"Rogue, dey are tough like y'. 'Ell, Al'son's a chip off de ol' block."

Rogue gave a snort of laughter so Remy continued. "She got 'er mommy's eye roll an' attitude. Now Quinn, she go' de 'y' idiot' voice when 'er sister run in t' de doors. All she need be de eye roll an' she good t' go."

He looked Rogue in the eyes and smiled. "Thank ya Remy, ya always know wha' t' say"

Rogue drove down the streets of Bayville back to the mansion. Once parked the two walked inside.

The Professor was wheeling by as he heard the door open. "Ah Rogue, Remy, everything go alright I trust? I wanted to wish the girls a good first day but unfortunately I was caught up in other matters."

Rogue swallowed various emotions pouring off of her hitting Remy hard. He could not remember the last time Rogue had felt this emotional. "It, it went fi-fine." She swallowed again, "'scues meh." She walked down the hall towards the stairs and headed to her and Remy's room.

The Professor looked at Remy, "Is she alright?"

Remy shook his head, "Non, she be worried 'bout de girls bein' so young an' bein' able t' blow t'ings up. De news on Sund'y didn''elp much either."

The Professor nodded, "I see, so she has extended parenting anxiety about the first day of school." He pondered this deep in thought and then asked, "What did the girls think?"

Remy smiled, "Dey be so excited dat dey hit de kitchen door again."

The Professor chuckled, "Ah yes, I thought I heard a thud earlier. His smile faded slightly, "Perhaps you should check on Rogue."

Remy shook his head, "Non, it need t' be someone else dis time. Remy see 'er soon, jus' no' yet."

Charles could sense that Remy knew what he was doing. _'She must have already had a breakdown earlier.'_ "How about Logan?"

"Logan, Storm, y', any o' y', jus' no' moi yet."

Charles nodded again and left Remy standing by the front door as he wheeled himself to the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited. As he was waiting he pondered what he would say. He had never raised a child of his own from infancy. He had never sent them into the wide world of school at the age of five where they would learn to count to twenty, print their name and do arts and crafts.

The door opened and he wheeled inside. As the door shut he continued to think of all the students he had had over the years. The only children he had seen grow from infancy had been Alison and Quinn. All his students had been ten or older when they had come to the institute.

He wheeled down the hall and knocked on a door near the end of the corridor. "Wha' d' ya want?" a defensive voice asked. The Professor shook his head,_ 'same old Rogue.'_

"Rogue, may I come in?"

Rogue was taken slightly off guard. She had expected Logan, Storm, hell maybe even Mystique but not the Professor. She sat up on her bed and her tone changed from defensive to apologetic. "Ya, um, sorry Professor, come in."

He opened the door and wheeled himself in to the room beside the bed. " I hear that Alison ran into the kitchen door again today out of excitement."

Rogue let out a huff and a short lived smile. "Ya, bu' that ain't why ya're here, is it."

The Professor gave her a sympathetic smile, "No it is not. I hear you are quite concerned about the girls going to school." He paused a moment before continuing, "I don't blame you Rogue, it must be difficult letting go. Do you know how hard it was for me to see my first two pupils leave to presue higher forms of education?"

Rogue's face became hard like stone. "Ya mean Jean an' Scott?"

"Yes Rogue. It almost broke my heart but I knew that they needed to move on, do you understand?"

Rogue understood but it didn't stop her from loosing it. "That's Collage an' University, no' Kindergarten! Those are two entirely different ends o' the scale!" Rogue turned away from the Professor and flopped face first into her pillow.

He sighed, he really needed a mother figure here. _"Raven, your daughter needs you."_

"_I am on my way. Did I hear yelling?"_

He closed his eyes before answering, _"Yes, you did."_

Mystique walked into Rogue's room without knocking. She knew she would be told to 'Ge' lost', 'G' away' or 'Leave meh alone.' So she took the bold approach. "Did you get the girls to school on time?"

"G' away, Ah don' wanna talk t' ya."

Mystique sat down on the bed, "That's too bad because I want to talk to you."

"Argh! Why?"

"I want to know if the girls made it to school on time, who their teacher is, if she or he is nice, in short details Rogue."

Rogue rolled over on her side and glanced up at Mystique. "Why, wha' d' ya care?"

Mystique let this slide and carried on, "I remember when I dropped you off at school for the first time. I had only had you in my life for a few months and you were one angry little girl. You had a tendency to pick fights verbally and physically."

Rogue snorted, "No change than."

"Do you remember your first day of school Rogue?"

She thought hard before answering, "No' really."

Mystique chuckled, "Oh Rogue you were so excited I could hardly keep you in the house. You ate your breakfast so quickly I thought you were going to be sick. You then threw on your coat and put your shoes on so fast they wound up on wrong feet. We didn't have to leave the house for a good forty minutes but you insisted that you didn't want to be late."

Rogue was having trouble understanding all of this; Mystique taking her to Kindergarten, her actually being excited about going to school. She sat up, "Ah don' remember any o' that Mystique. Ya ain't messin' with meh are ya?"

Raven shook her head, "No Rogue, I am not messing with you. Were your girls excited?" Rogue nodded. "I am not surprised, Kindergarten is a fun, scary and exciting time for all children."

"Bu' Mom, they're mutants that can blow thangs up! No other five year old can do that."

"Maybe not, that just makes them unique. And as for being a mutant, you and Remy, anyone here actually were mutants at that age, they just didn't know it yet." She smiled, "Just think how popular they will be with the boys, accents, explosive ability, and they look like you so they are gorgeous, you have two boy magnets."

"Aw, oh thanks a lot, now that's somethin' else t' worry 'bout."

Raven just kept smiling, "Actually Rogue I wouldn't worry too much about it, they are going to be quite popular. And before you say another word I know for a fact that there are other mutants at that school so don't worry about them standing out. At least they have some control, others may not."

Rogue thought about this before exploding once again. "Ah can' have 'em blowin' up the house corner!"

Mystique couldn't hold it in and laughed, "Is that what you are worried about? Rogue, Quinn's doll exploded three years ago. She and Alison have come a very long way since then."

Rogue shrugged, "Ah guess so." She then had a questioning look in her eyes. "Was Ah really that excited 'bout startin' school?" Mystique nodded. "Oh Gawd wha' was the matter with meh?"


	3. First Day of Kindergarten

**First Day Of Kindergarten**

Mrs. Mayble clapped her hands, "Alright everyone, please get your backpacks from against the fence and come line up on the alphabet." There was some running, pushing and a few bag mix-ups before all the children were lined up along the painted alphabet. "Good job everyone, now there should be twenty of you and one of me, so that means that there should be twenty-one of us out here all together. Can you help me count? Jay you are number one today ready; one, two, three, four, five…" Mrs. Mayble tapped each child lightly on the head as she counted out load with her class. Once she reached twenty she sighed internally thankful that all the children were accounted for.

She smiled as she walked back towards the front of the line. "Well done, I heard some great counting from some of you. Now we are going to go inside and find your cubbies. If you can't find your name I will help you. Ok, in we go and remember, we walk inside the school."

The class followed their teacher into the Kindergarten pod where there were red, yellow and green cubbies with names above them. To most of the five year olds the pod was huge. To Alison and Quinn it seemed to be the size of the Rec. Room at home. The two found their cubbies easily and after hanging up their bags and coats went and sat on the big red circle on the floor that Mrs. Mayble had shown them when they had walked inside. She had called it 'Their Meeting Place Outside Of The Classroom.'

A little boy sat down beside Quinn, "Hi, my name is Joey, I like your hair." He reached over and flipped one of the white streaks in her hair.

Quinn blushed, " Ah'm Quinn an' Ah like ya shoes, Spider-Man's cool."

Joey gasped, "You like Spider-Man!" Quinn nodded. "I thinked we're going to get along then. I don' know any girl that like Spider-Man before."

Meanwhile Alison sat down at the back section of the circle and a little girl sat beside her. "Are you scared? I am."

Alison shook her head, " Non, I t'ink dis is gonna be fun."

"You talk funny."

"Dat's no' nice. Dis be 'ow my Daddy talks."

"I think it's neat," came a voice from behind them. The girls turned around to see a blue eyed boy with light brown hair. "Hey, I just sawd you up there!" The boy looked at Alison and then passed her until his eyes landed on Quinn. "There's two of you?"

"Qui, dat's m' twin Quinn, I'm Alison. Who are y'?"

"Michael Fox."

Their conversations were interrupted by their teacher clapping her hands again to get their attention. Most of the class looked up while two or three fiddled with their shoes or clothes. "Ok class, I can see that some of you have already made some friends." She smiled at the small groups forming. "I am now going to take you into the classroom where we will take attendance and put on name tags. Please stand up and follow me. Oh, and remember, we walk in school."

The group stood up and Mrs. Mayble watched and listened as the students tried to line up by themselves and she was not surprised to hear, "I was there!", "You budded!" , "Hey, don't push. She pushed me!"

Kylee Mayble only shook her head and smiled. _'Ah the good old first day, no routine, limited knowledge on sharing, turn taking and the best, how to make a simple line without injury.' _Mrs. Mayble raised her voice slightly, "Quinn."

Quinn blinked, "Ya?"

"Could you please lead the line to the carpet, Joey please follow Quinn, Stephanie follow the line. Kelly look where you are going, you almost walked into the sand table. Amy, Alison, Michael and Noah let's go."

Once inside the classroom the kids each got their name tag and were asked to walk around the carpet and introduce themselves to someone they hadn't met outside or on the red circle. Kelly walked over to a small boy who was standing by the rack of books watching everyone move around. "Hi."

The boy shuffled his feet back and fourth before answering back, "Hi." He quickly looked away from Kelly.

Kelly was not one to be shy so she burst out of her shell, "Hi, my name is Kelly Pryde, what's your name?"

Alison was walking by with her new friend Stephanie when she heard a name she recognized. She pulled Stephanie over to Kelly with her. "Wha' did y' say y' name was?"

Kelly made an annoyed face, she was trying to connect with this boy. "My name is Kelly Pryde, who are you?"

"I'm Alison LeBeau, d' y' 'ave a sister?" Kelly nodded. "Is 'er name Kitty?"

"How do you know my sister?"

Alison shouted out across the room, "Quinn! Quinn, dis Kelly knows Aunt Kit Kat!"

Quinn came over with her new friend Amy, Joey from the big red circle and Michael who thought it was cool to have twins in his class. "Oh, how d' ya know our Aunt Kitty?"

"Katherine's my sister, and you got to be Rogue's kids."

"Yep."

"Ya, that's us." Just then Quinn noticed the small boy who hadn't said anything to anyone except Kelly. "Hi, who are ya?"

"Noah," came a muffled reply.

"Ah like ya name. Ah'm Quinn, this is mah sister Al'son, mah new friend Amy, Ah met Joey on the red circle an' this is Michael."

"And I'm Stephanie." She smiled at Noah who tried to make himself invisible.

Mrs. Mayble let the kids mingle for a good eight to ten minutes. She watched as her class divided itself almost in half. She studied the two groups and realized she had quite the energetic group. True she had the odd shy one like Noah but that was normal. If she didn't break his shyness one of the kids would, it was all part of being a teacher and interacting with peers.

After mingling Mrs. Mayble had the kids sit in a circle on the carpet. "I liked the way everyone was getting along and meeting one another. We are now going to play a game." There were some excited whispers and a few kids bounced on their bottoms. "The game is very easy. See this bean bag?" The kids nodded. "When you have the bean bag in your hand you need to say your name and something that you like. It could be a favorite food, movie, song, T.V. show, anything you like. Since I have the bean bag I will start. My name is Kylee Mayble and I like chocolate cake."

She passed the bean bag to her right, "My name is Kelly and I like swimming."

My name is Jake and I like popcorn."

"Alison an' I like decks o' cards."

'_That is something that you don't normally hear from a child.' _Mrs. Mayble thought. She listened to the other children. "I'm Michael and I like cars and the twins." There were some giggles and Michael got mad, "What? I got two wed tucks, two wase cars and now I got twins in my cass."

There were a few more laughs and Michael placed the bean bag hard in Joey's hand. "Ouch, I'm Joey and I like Spider-Man."

"Ah'm Quinn an' Ah like music an' stories."

There was a pause as all the kids looked at who had the bean bag next. Finally there was a quiet whisper, "Noah, I like books."

"I'm Amy and I like the colour pink."

"My name's Stephanie and I like Disney."

The game continued until all the children had had a turn and the bean bag made it back to the teacher. "That was some great sharing and now we know something new about everyone. Now everyone stand up!"

The kids did as Mrs. Mayble asked as she walked over to the CD player. She selected track five and turned to face her class. "Who here can tap their head? Now your shoulders, how about your knees? Good job and can you all find your toes?"

"Head and Shoulders! Head and Shoulders!" A few children were hopping up and down.

" I see some of you already know this song, are you ready?" _Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and…_ Kylee watched her class to see who could follow even when words were taken out and the speed increased. _'Impressive, hardly any mistakes.'_

Once the song was over and the children were calm again she had them stand in a cluster around her and walked them to the large wooden blocks. "We aren't having all toys open today, but I would like to show you the ones you can use right now. Here we have the big blocks."

Joey picked one up. It was heavy but he'd find a way to build with them. "Joey, we aren't building yet, we have rules for all the centers." He placed the block back down and looked at his teacher. "The two rules for blocks," Mrs. Mayble continued, "are you can only build as high as your shoulders, everyone tap your shoulders. Good, and the second rule is only four people allowed at blocks at a time."

She then directed the classes attention to the house centre. It had two dolls, a wooden cradle and wooden highchair, a small plastic table with four small plastic chairs, plastic food and costumes. She held up a plastic orange, "Is this real food?"

"NO!"

"So can we put it in our mouths?" Mrs. Mayble lifted the orange towards her mouth.

"NO!"

"Why not Amy?"

"Its not real, you sayed it was plastic."

"That's right, so when we play at the house centre we must remember that the food never goes in our mouths or never touches our lips. It will create germs and that is one thing in kindergarten we don't want to share." _'Well at least I don't want their germs every time I tidy the remaining mess.'_

"The other two bins that are open today are Lego and the Train bucket. Any questions?"

"Ooh, I got one."

"Kelly in kindergarten we raise our hand to ask a question." Kelly tried. "Yes Kelly, what is your question?"

"When can we play?"

Mrs. Mayble chuckled, "In a moment, I want to let you know that I will be asking you to come to a table and do some counting with me, I think I will start with Amy. When Amy is done I will have Amy get you Michael, ok." He nodded not too pleased knowing that he would be pulled away from the blocks so soon. Kylee Mayble only smiled at him.

"Alright you may now choose an activity to play at."

The first few hours sped by and it was now 10:30. Mrs. Mayble had the children leave their activities and walk out to their cubbies to get their snacks. Many of them tried to eat their lunches so she helped them decide what a snack was, and what their lunch was. "Normally you would tidy up before snack time, but today is a little different."

"Why today different Mrs. Mayble?"

"Well Stephanie, it is the first day and it is just so busy. There is so much to do that after snack you will go back to blocks, house, Lego or trains."

"Jus' t'day?"

"I am not sure yet Quinn, maybe this whole week." She glanced around the room and then walked around tables. Some of the kids were done while others were finishing up. "Ok everyone, five more minutes and then it will be time to tidy up your snacks."

There were several replies to this statement, none of which surprised the teacher. "Five minutes! Guys we only got five minutes left!" "I'm all doned" "I don't like my snack."

The morning continued with kids bouncing from one activity to another unless fixated on making the perfect castle or train station, Mrs. Mayble continued testing counting and managed to begin testing the alphabet.

At 12:15 she helped the children tidy by reminding them where objects went, how tall the blocks could go when put away and made sure that all the costumes were placed back in the costume box. She looked around her room, "Excellent, I only see two pieces of Lego on the floor."

"I'll ge' dem!" Alison rushed over and tossed the two stray pieces in the bucket.

"Thank you Alison. Everyone give yourselves a pat on the back for doing such a great job this morning." The kids patted their backs some more silly than others and Jake let out a Tarzan holler. "Jake, I am proud of all of you but that is an outside voice."

There was some laughter from Michael and Jay while a silly smile crept across Noah's face.

After Lunch Kylee took her class outside to play and run off some energy. The caretaker who had been cleaning the tables and vacuuming the carpet looked out the window. He saw the kids running around and decided to pop his head out the door. "Quite the group you have this year Kylee." He smiled.

"Oh Chris, I hope they didn't leave too big a mess." He shook his head and she sighed. "That is good, and yes they are quite the group. I think I only have one shy boy, the rest are all little firecrackers."

He laughed, "Awe, well if anyone can handle them Kylee, it's you."

"Thank you Chris, I hope you are right."

Back at the mansion Rogue kept checking the time. Remy had suggested that she take a ride on her motorcycle to get some air and relax. However she had declined telling him she didn't want to be late to pick the girls up.

The Professor had suggested music or a book to ease her anxiety. In the end Logan threw her in the Danger Room and said, "What the hell happened to my fiery Stripes?" She had only shrugged which had been a mistake. "So you want to play it like that huh Rogue?"

"What? Shit Logan, no!" Logan had her dodging lasers, giant pits, avoiding boxes and hopping and flipping off of balance beams. By the time he had finished with her she was exhausted. Before heading upstairs to rest though, she gave him a hard punch in the arm and then collapsed on the bed.

Remy had made chicken noodle soup from scratch, garlic bread and placed some pop on the table. He then went upstairs and gently woke Rogue. "Cherie, it be lunch time. Remy make 'is fameuse soupe. (famous soup.)

Rogue groaned but then the smell of home made soup and garlic bread hit her nostrils. "'K, ya win Swamp Rat."

He helped her out of bed giving her a gentle hug once she was on her feet. He smiled, "Bon, vous devez avoir faim apr`es que M. griffes d'ent^ainement." He gave her a devilish grin and she pushed him away. (Good, you must be hungry after Mr. Claws workout.)

"S' wha' if Ah am?" She took a swing at him and missed horribly.

"Dat was faibles cherie, Remy know' y' can d' better den dat." (weak)

"Grrr, jus' take meh downstairs f'r lunch Remy." He walked towards the door letting Rogue exit first. The last thing he needed was to be black and blue when they picked up the twins.

The nap and lunch seemed to help Rogue relax and it was now 12:35. _'Ah pick 'em up in jus' a lil' more than two hours.' _

Mrs. Mayble watched as the class divided itself in half again. It was as if there was a giant magnet forcing certain children together. There was a game of tag going on in the centre of the yard, a soccer ball being kicked around and then there were Jay and Noah digging quietly in the garden.

Mrs. Mayble looked at Noah, "Noah, don't you want to play soccer with Jake, Michael and the rest of the kids in the group?" He shook his head. "How about tag? Jay, do you like tag?"

"No, I a'ways get caughted." He went back to digging tunnels in the dirt. _'Yes, this is a job for the kids to get these two out of their shells.'_

After recess Kylee read the class a story called, 'In Kindergarten We Share EVERYTHING!' The children loved it. They knew that fighting over paint was silly, grabbing wasn't nice, but what made them laugh the most was when Jeremiah and Amanda shared their clothes.

Quinn and Joey pulled off their shoes as quietly as they could and traded shoes. At the end of the story Quinn said, "Ah liked tha' story s' much tha' Joey an' Ah traded our shoes too!"

Mrs. Mayble asked the two to come to the front of the class. "Well Quinn, I like your Spider-Man shoes, and Joey, I like your white flower shoes! Oh my goodness!" The class erupted into laughter.

"Joey, those are girl shoes."

"Well I like them." He looked at Quinn and they both laughed and bounced up and down. Mrs. Mayble put her hand on Joey's shoulder. "Ok you two, thank you for showing us how you know how to share. Could you please change back into your own shoes now?"

The two sat down and slipped off the 'shared' shoes and put their own pairs back on.

To finish up the day Mrs. Mayble had each child tell her about their favorite part of the day and asked them to draw a picture of it. As they coloured she placed notes into communication bags asking about allergies, volunteers for in the class and volunteers for the upcoming field trip to the apple orchard / pumpkin patch the next month.

At twenty to three she had her class come to the carpet with their pictures. She held up Jake's communication bag. "Boys and girls, I want you to look at this bag. It is an important bag. This bag is were all the notes go for your mom and dad and where your mom and dad send notes back to school for me. Right now it has a note about a field trip next month and a very important note that I need mommy and daddy to send back tomorrow so the school knows if you are allergic to anything or if you take medication, things like that. So I need that note back this week."

There were some concerned faces, some strict knowing they had a job to do and some who were in their own world. "Jake, can you come up and get your bag. As I call you up I will put your picture in your bag and you can share it with your family tonight. Kelly, Alison, Quinn, Amy…" She called names and packed away pictures until everyone had their bags.

"Alright, it is now home time so we are going to walk to our cubbies, place our backpacks on the floor, open them up and put our communication bags inside. Once it is in there we are going to zip it back up, alright? Let's give it a try." She led the class out of the room and they packed their bags away. Mrs. Mayble then asked them to put their coats on and showed some strugglers how to pull the sleeve the right way and assisted with zippers.

Once everyone was ready with coats and backpacks on she led the line outside. "When you see your mom, dad or babysitter put your hand up and point to them.

"I see my mommy!" Amy jumped and waved.

"I see her too Amy, have a good night."

"I sawd my Nana and my mommy!"

"Alright Joey, see you tomorrow."

Stephanie, Michael and Noah spotted their parents and Mrs. Mayble waved good-bye to them. She then walked the remaining children a little closer to the gate. "Quinn, I see mommy!"

"An' Ah see daddy!"

Kylee let the girls out of the yard and they ran into their parents arms. Rogue sighed and hugged her girls. She then looked up at their teacher. Mrs. Mayble only smiled and shook her head. Rogue relaxed, "Did ya have a good firs' day?"

The girls nodded bouncing up and down. "Ya, we meeted lots o' new friends an' nothin' blowed up!"

Remy looked at Rogue, eyes glittering. "Told y' dey be fine cherie."


	4. Did You Know?

**Did You Know?**

The twins chatted the whole way home about their day at school. "An' Ah meted a cute boy named Joey who said he liked mah hair an' Ah liked 'is shoes s' we traded a' story time."

To Rogue's horror Mystique was walking by the door as Quinn rambled on about Joey. A sneaky smile played across her face, "Well I did warn you Rogue, first day and this one has already been swept off her feet." Mystique looked at Rogue and then down at Quinn. "What's his name?"

"Joey."

As Quinn said his name she blushed remembering the first words he had said to her. Remy cracked up, "Oh non cherie, I be wrong bef'r', now she look jus' like y'."

Kitty was in her room when she heard all the noise downstairs. She phased through the floor landing in front of the crowd. "I like thought I heard you. Oh my gosh Quinn, you like totally met a boy!"

"Kitty!"

"What Rogue, it's like completely normal."

"Not f'r kindergarten! She's five, or did ya f'rget that?"

Kitty sighed, "Ok Rogue, geesh get a grip. Maybe you will be having play dates." Kitty gave Rogue a saucy smile.

"Ugh, sometimes Ah wonder were ya thoughts come from."

Alison tugged on Kitty's shirt, "Aun' Kitty, when ca' cous' Kelly come ova?"

Kitty opened her mouth and then closed it. Rogue looked puzzled; this was not a normal reaction for Kitty. "Kit, wha's wrong?"

Kitty coughed and looked at the two girls who were staring up at her. "Who Alison?"

"Cous' Kelly, wh' y' non tell us dat y' 'ave a sis'er?"

"What!" Rogue's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Ya ever think o' sharin' somethang like tha' with meh?"

"'K filles, y' need t' g' with y'r Gran'ma Raven now."

"Bu' daddy…"

"Non, Raven…"

"Come girls and tell me all about school." The twins skipped down the hall Mystique on their heels.

Once they were out of earshot Rogue started demanding answers. "Why didn' ya tell meh ya 'ad a siblin'? Wh' is she at Bayville, shouldn' she be at 'er home school? 'Ow come Ah neva met 'er bef're?"

Kitty crossed her hands palms out raising them to her face as if to shield herself from Rogue's outburst. Remy placed a gentle hand on Rogue's shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Kit, Ah ain't gonna hurt ya, Ah jus' wanna know why ya neva mentioned ya 'ad a siblin' that's all."

Kitty slowly lowered her hands away from her face and sighed, "I didn't think it mattered Rogue." _'Wow she is so not buying that.'_

"Please Kitty, ya've seen 'ow 'not matterin'' or 'no' knowin'' 'bout a siblin' shaped meh an' Kurt, what ain't ya tellin' meh?"

Kitty swallowed, "When Kelly was born she seemed like every other baby. When she was six months old she got "sick", or at least that's what the doctors called it. She would go pale when she was hungry and almost blue when she was cold. The doctors weren't sure what to make of it so my parents moved to Bayville when Kelly was two."

"So ya sister is a mutant who changes colour dependin' on 'er needs?"

Kitty shrugged, "So far that's the only explanation. She is supposed to see Dr. McCoy next month."

Rogue shook her head and gave Kitty an understanding smile, "Ya know ya don' need t' keep tha' kind o' secret from meh Kit. Mah girls blow thangs up f'r Gawds sake, why no' tell anyone 'bout Kelly?"

"I, I wanted her to have a normal life, no struggles."

Rogue sighed and Remy's eyes glowed briefly. "Ya didn' wan' 'er t' grow up in a mutant hatin' world." Kitty nodded. "Good news Kit, we ain't in that war anymore. Maybe a few battles, bu' the Prof. won the war."

Kitty swallowed and threw her arms around Rogue, "Thank you Rogue, I should have told you, I know, but I promised mom and dad I wouldn't not until she was older, but I think she needs to come here soon."

"Am I interrupting a girly moment?"

"Gawd Logan, ya know ya have the wors' timin' in the universe."

"Yep, I know, you remind me on a regular basis Rogue."

"Hey Wolvie, Remy be gettin' de feelin' dat dere gonna be a daycare 'ere soon."

"What the hell are you talking about Gumbo?"

"Jus' dat de powers seem t' be comin' at de age o' two."

Logan looked at Rogue, "Tell me he is kidding Stripes, please tell me he is kidding."

"Ah, Ah can' say f'r sure yet Logan. Alison an' Quinn migh' no' be the only ones with early manifesting powers."

"Aw well that's just great. How the hell do you do a DR session with a bunch of brats running around? This is just fantastic." He turned away and headed for the kitchen, "I need a beer, or four."

Kitty glared at Rogue, "Like thanks a lot Rogue. I told you my parents didn't want anyone else to know until she was older!"

Rogue shrugged, "Sorry Kitty, bu' here's the thang, Kelly's seein' Dr. McCoy in a month, she's bondin' with mah girls an' as f'r Logan, he' ain't gonna complain t' anyone 'sept the Prof., Storm, Raven an' maybe Magneto. So in the long run everythang is still under this roof."

Kitty made a face, "I guess so, I just wish Gambit knew how to shut up sometimes!"

"Ey chaton, dats non nice. Remy jus' preparin' de Wolverine f'r de possible future o' dis place."

"Ya, well nex' time don' Rems. Sometimes it's better t' le' meh or the Prof. deal with Logan with matters like this. Ya see 'ow he teases the girls. Now, jus' imagine 'im teasin' twen'y children two t' five years old."

Remy cringed at the thought of a mansion full of screaming and crying children, "Y' win Rogue, Remy d`esole`. (sorry)

"Mommy, we goted notes f'r ya."

Rogue walked over to Quinn taking her hand and walked to the kitchen. "Ah thought ya daddy told ya t' stay with Grandma Raven."

"He did bu' Mrs. Mayble need the note back t'morrow."

Rogue looked over her shoulder, "Don't worry Kit. As the Prof told mah girls they are in the righ' place t' learn 'ow t' control their gift. Let 'im help Kelly."

Kitty nodded, "Thanks Rogue."

The twins handed Rogue their communication bags and Remy won the job of emptying lunch bags. "Look at these pictures, Ah think they need t' go on the fridge."

"Dats Michael an' he say dat 'e like 'avin' twins in 'is class."

"S' both m' filles found a garcon t'day."

"Remy!"

"Wha', it be de truth non?"

"Maybe bu' Ah don' wan' 'em datin' 'till they're in high school."

"Mommy, 'ow d' ya ge' a shy boy t' talk?"

"Did ya make any friends that are girls?"

"Qui, bu' Noah be shy an' quiet. 'Ow y' ge' 'im t' talk?"

"Remy, help me out here please."

"Who be de filles dat y' meet t'day?"

"Stephanie."

"Amy. Now how d' we get Noah t' talk?"

"Why are you so interesting in this boy Noah?"

"Well…" The twins looked at one another. "Mommy, can de Professor tell if Noah be a mutant?"

"Girls, that isn't nice at all! He is probably jus' a shy boy who has trouble makin' friends."

"Non, I don' t'ink so. He be so quiet like he be afraid dat if he talk somet'ing bad happen."

Rogue placed her right hand on her head. First Kelly and now maybe the possibility of this Noah. Part of her wanted to believe her girls and the other part didn't. She sighed, "Alrigh' here's wha' we're gonna do, Ah'm gonna look ova ya notes, sign wha' Ah need t' sign an' than Ah'll try t' talk t' the Professor, 'ow does tha' sound?"

"Good."

"Bon."

Remy finished clearing out the lunch bags and packed part of the girls snack and lunch for tomorrow and then joined Rogue at the table. "S' cherie, wha' de notes be 'bout?"

"Classroom helpers, fieldtrip helpers, emergency contacts an' all the stuff the teacher talked t' us about this mornin'."

"Am I an emergency contact?"

Rogue jumped slightly startled by Logan's silent entry. "Are ya always home?"

"Nope."

"Are ya reliable?"

"Sometimes."

"Then no Logan, ya ain't an emergency contact."

"Oh come on Stripes, can I at least be one to pick them up if you or Gumbo can't do it?"

"That only happens if Ah send a note. Now Ah think it would be best if Storm an' the Professor were emergency contacts."

"What if they are both out Kid?"

"Why are ya makin' this so complicated Logan!"

"I'm not, I am just stating facts."

"Cherie, y' know he be right."

Rogue glared at Remy and then over at Logan. "Fine, ya can be on the list o' people t' pick up the girls."

Logan smiled, "Thanks Stripes that means a lot."

She placed her head on the table and muttered, "Someb'dy shoot meh."

Noah sat down at the computer in his house and clicked on Words For Kids. He liked telling stories but it wasn't easy or safe. He had started learning to read words when he was three so he could now pick and choose from a list on his computer program, place them in an order and have the computer read it back to him.

_Mommy and Daddy, today at school I met lots of people. They are all nice but they all talk and I can only whisper. There are twins who look like their mommy, a very happy girl, Kelly. A boy, Jake, dug in the garden with me. He is silly and made a noise like a gorilla._

As he typed small pictures popped up above the words to help him choose the best one. _Kelly looked different before snack time. Her face went white. After snack she looked normal again. _

"She could be diabetic like Grandma Noah. She might have needed sugar if her body wasn't making enough."

Noah shrugged and continued typing; _The twins know Kelly. They said her sister is their aunt._

"What are the twins names Noah?" Mr. Woods was curious and knew the computer would not give many names.

Noah whispered very softly, "Alison and Quinn." He sighed in relief as nothing fell or broke in the room.

"Who else did you meet sweetie?"

"Amy, Stephanie, Joey and Michael." This time however Noah's markers fell off his desk and the window rattled. He kicked the underside of the desk. "NO!" 'CRASH!' Noah bent over in the chair and covered his head as the window shattered. His parents turned their backs to the window also bending over to prevent getting glass in the face.

Noah stood up and ran out of the room the echo of shoes hitting the floor the only indication that he was still in the house. "Noah, Noah it's alright." Mrs. Woods was calling after her son and praying that he was unharmed. He had been the closest to the window and the glass had shattered all over the room. Mr. Woods checked the back of his wife's clothing before letting her go.

She walked down the hall to her sons room and looked inside. Noah had his head buried in his pillows. "Ahhhh!" The pillows exploded and Noah looked at his hands now covered in stuffing and feathers. Mrs. Woods opened the cupboard beside her and grabbed two more pillows.

"Noah darling, it's not your fault." Noah knew she was lying, he may only be five but he wasn't stupid. Most things that exploded or broke were almost always his fault. "Let me check for glass, I don't want you getting cut." Emily checked her sons clothes and hair and had him change his shirt. She then had Noah stand on the floor as she vacuumed his bed and sent his covers to be shook out and washed by his father.

Noah helped his mother change the sheet and make his bed. "Sorry mommy," he whispered.

Emily walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. As she spoke to him she stroked his hair, "Shush Noah, it's all over now, everything will be alright."

Professor Xavier removed the headpiece that connected him to cerebro and turned to face Rogue. "Your girls were right, their classmate Noah is a mutant."

Rogue sighed, "Ah don' understand Professor, how could they know that?"

"I don't know Rogue, perhaps he stood out more than the others." He paused and his face changed to a more serious expression. _'Ah hate that look. He's 'bout t' tell meh something important.'_ "Rogue, Noah's ability is dangerous to himself and others."

'_Ah know all 'bout that.' _"Oh, why's that Professor?"

"When Noah speaks in a normal tone like we are doing now objects break, windows crack or even shatter if he was to raise his voice in fear or anger."

"Hum, so than Ah probably should tell Alison an' Quinn no' t' encourage him t' talk."

The Professor gave her a sad smile, "That would probably be best for everyone. However I see no reason why they can't encourage him to whisper more often. Have him come over for a play date if his parents will allow it. They can see the building and maybe even set up sessions to help him if he hasn't already found an n alternate way to communicate."

"Thank ya Professor, Ah'll let the girls know what ya found out." Rogue turned around and walked to the door with Professor X at her side. Once they exited Cerebro they almost ran into the rest of the LeBeau's. "Remy, Ah thought ya were puttin' them t' bed."

"Dey non come 'till dey find ou' wha' de Prof. 'as t' say."

"Is Noah a mutant Professor?"

"Yes Quinn he is."

"Wha' be 'is power?"

Charles looked at the curious girls and over at their exhausted parents. "Girls, Noah whispers on purpose."

"Why?"

"If Noah speaks like you and me he could break something. That means I don't want you to make him try to talk like we are now. Have him whisper to you, can you do that?" The girls nodded, "Good, now off to bed, all of you."

The twins giggled, they found it funny when the Professor told off their mom and dad. Remy placed an arm around Rogue. He then called out to his girls, "Come filles, time f'r bed."

The twins yawned and walked to the elevator with the Professor and the group piled inside. Once on the main floor they bid the Professor good night. "Thank ya again Professor, have a good nigh'"

"You are welcome Rogue, have a good night and I will see you in the morning."

With that Remy picked up Alison and Rogue Quinn. They walked up the stairs and into the girls room where they tucked the two into bed kissing their foreheads and turning on the nightlight before exiting the room.

Remy shut the door a little more than ninety percent leaving a small gap by the frame. Rogue smiled and shook her head, "Will ya ever learn 'ow t' put 'em t' bed without meh?"

Remy shrugged, "Mon aswer, probablement pas." (My answer, probably not.)

Rogue swatted him, "Bedtime Swamp Rat."

"Qui ma cherie, ce que vous dites." (Yes my darling, whatever you say.) He whisked Rogue off her feet and spun her around placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He then placed her back on her feet arms wrapped around her waist and gazed into her eyes.

Rogue gazed back into the hypnotizing red on black eyes before whispering, "Venir me chercher Marais Rat." (Come and get me Swamp Rat.) She broke away from his grasp and took off down the hall towards their room.

Remy followed hot on her tail catching her as she reached their room. He pulling her close while moving backwards until Rogue's back was against the bed. "Pris y' cherie." (Caught…)

"Ah knew ya would." Remy knocked her back onto the bed and Rogue reached up grabbing his shirt and pulled him to her. "Ah love ya' Remy LeBeau."

"Et je vous aime Rogue." (and I love you Rogue.) Remy put his hands on either side of Rogue leaning down and freed himself from her grasp falling softly on the bed beside her.


	5. The Domino Effect

**The Domino Effect**

"Have a good day at school girls."

"Bye Professor!"

The first few weeks of school passed by quickly. Each day the children came in and each day Alison, Quinn, Amy, Stephanie, Kelly, Joey, Michael and Noah sat together at carpet time, ate snack and lunch together and played games outside.

Jake, Sam and Emma had formed a small group and the rest of the class played with their various classmates depending on the games or toys available.

At the end of the third week of school Jake ran through a Lego village that Noah had spent most of the morning working on. "Hey!" 'Crrrack!' The Lego bin split in two and Noah took off.

"Noah come back, we can fix it." Kylee Mayble sighed, _'So this is why he is always so quiet_.' "Alright everyone stay at your activities, I will be back in a moment." Mrs. Mayble stepped out of the room and walked along the cubbies until she found Noah curled up on the floor in the corner tears running down his cheeks. She looked at the small boy and asked in a sympathetic tone, "Are you ok Noah?"

Noah used the back of his hands to wipe the tears away and shook his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mayble," came a quiet choked response.

"It's alright hun, it was just plastic, plastic always breaks over time."

"Not new plastic."

'_So he has good eyes and a sharp mind,'_ "Noah, it was an accident, come inside the class, your friends are worried about you." She held out her hand and he took it standing up and walked back into the classroom with his teacher.

Stephanie looked at Kelly who was almost white from fear while Joey looked at the large square wooden block in Quinn's hands. "Quinn, your block is glowing."

Quinn looked at the large object in her hands, "Mon Dieu!" (My God!) She tried desperately to pull in the energy, "Alison!"

"Toss, toss!" Quinn threw the block in a large open space, 'BOOM!'

Mrs. Mayble flew through the door, "What happened? Is everyone alright? Alison why is the doll glowing?"

"Quinny I can' pull i' in!"

"Ova there!" Alison threw the doll into the empty space where her sister had tossed the block and there was a second explosion.

Eyes were wide and there was a brief silence in the classroom as the children looked between Noah, Alison and Quinn. When Mrs. Mayble spoke her voice was slightly shaky, "Al-alright everyone, I think it is time, time for snack. I think we will have snack outside today so put on your coats and outside shoes, then get your lunch bags."

Amy and Stephanie gave Kelly a shake, "Kelly, you look like a scary ghost, turn your colour back on."

"What?" Kelly looked at her frightened friends and then at her hands. _'No! I didn't want peoples to knowed that I change colour.'_ She took in a deep breath and exhaled. As she did this she thought of things that made her happy; family, holidays, swimming and animals.

Slowly Kelly's colour returned to normal. Stephanie looked worried, "What happened?"

Kelly shrugged, "I just goted scared is all."

"No, you were a ghost."

"Amy I'm not a ghost!" This time Kelly ran to the bathroom as she saw her hands go from their normal pale to the beginning stage of red.

Mrs. Mayble walked over to the phone on the wall and picked up the receiver. She then punched in 256 and waited.

"Office, how can I help you?"

"Hi Sarah, it's Kylee, would it be possible to get some help down here in the kindergarten?"

"I think so, what do you need; nurse, caretaker…"

"I probably will need both of those and if Hailey is on break I would be eternally grateful if she could join me as a spare pair of hands."

"Kylee, what aren't you telling me? This sounds serious."

"Please just send the extra hands Sarah, thank you." Mrs. Mayble hung up the receiver and faced her class. "Alright everyone let's make a line at the door once your outside gear is on."

Stephanie knocked on the bathroom door, "Kelly, please come out, I won't make fun of you I promise."

"Yes you will, everyone always does!"

"But I wont! Please comed out of there, I need my snack buddy."

Kelly opened the door a crack and peered out, "You promise not to laugh?" Stephanie nodded. "Ok then." As she stepped out of the washroom her friend saw that she was a dark pink. "So…"

"Pink is one of my favorite colours, come on, let's get our snacks."

Kelly laughed her anger and frustration slowly extinguishing and her natural colour retuned.

As the kindergarteners sat outside on the painted clock eating their snacks Hailey entered the yard. "Kylee, what happened? Your classroom looks like somebody threw a bomb in there."

Kylee nodded, "I know. See those three?" She motioned to Noah and the twins.

"Yes, what about them?"

"They are the bombs." Hailey looked confused so Mrs. Mayble continued, "Noah is always such a quiet boy and today I found out why. The Lego bin broke when he raised his voice. As for the block and doll pieces I was pre-warned by their parents that those two have the ability to blow things up. Nothing ever happened until today."

"Why do you think that is, and what is wrong with that girls skin?"

"I think nothing happened because they were never afraid before today. When Noah called out breaking the bin and running away it was a shock. As for Kelly I need to ask her parents. They mentioned something to me about her having an appointment with a Dr. Henry McCoy in a few weeks.

"Because she is pink?"

"No, because she seems to be changing colours."

"What? No offence Kylee but you know you sound a little nuts right now, are you sure you can still handle Kindergarten?"

"Yes, I think so. Hailey this is the first time I have had kids with mutant abilities. Normally when I see a student who is a mutant they are in grade six or higher. Sure I taught them in kindergarten but they didn't have those abilities when I had them."

As the teachers talked the groups of students gathered together again. "We knowed 'ow ya feel Noah," Quinn said. "You sawd Al'son blow up the doll an' meh the block. It was accident 'cause we'd were scared."

"Really?" Noah was surprised to know that he wasn't the only one who broke things by accident.

"Yea, bu' we be trainin' 'ow t' control it. Y' can learn too if y' come ova."

"Can I comed over too? I don't liked turning colours."

"Y' 'ave a 'pointmet at de 'ouse nex' month, mommy say s'."

"Dr. McCoy lives at your house?"

"Yep."

"Would I see the Dr. too?" came a quiet voice.

The twins shrugged, "Ya see the Professor, no' sure 'bout Dr. McCoy."

"Professor? Do you live in that ginormas house on the hill?"

They looked at Michael and Alison answered, "Qui, wha' y' know 'bout dat house?"

Michael smiled, "I knowed that the house is where mutants live and that my daddy says Xavier is a brave man to taked on the world."

The four relaxed, "Ya, Professor X is good. He love everyone who come in t' the house."

"Even people that aren't mutants?"

"Course, bu' he like t' know if a no'-mutant be comin' ova, no' sure why." The group shrugged and carried on with their snacks.

Hailey Dime and Kylee Mayble watched the students. Despite the scare twenty minutes ago the class seemed somewhat normal now, except that the usual topics of conversations like dragons and Hockey practice were replaced with mutants, explosions and volcanoes.

Chris looked around the classroom, _'What happened in here?'_ He took out the large broom and swept as much as he could into a pile picking up large pieces of wood and a stray doll arm and leg tossing them in the large garbage can. He then wheeled in the vacuum giving the room an extensive going over. He couldn't stand the thought of a child getting cut by a nail that used to hold a wooden block together, or a sharp bit of plastic that may look fun to play with, but could be quite dangerous in the long run.

After he was sure he had gone over every square inch of the classroom twice he stepped outside. "Kylee, I just cleared up in there and it should be safe now. What happened?"

She sighed, "A long story short Chris I have three mutants who can cause a huge impact."

"Are you alright? It looked deadly in there. Were any of the children hurt?"

She shook her head, "No thank God for that and I am fine now thank you. I am surprised a code red wasn't called, those were some pretty loud bangs."

There was a moment where the three adults seemed to reflect on this and then Hailey laughed, "Yea well next time one is called we will just blame you."

"Thank you Hailey you are a true friend."

Ms. Dime patted Mrs. Mayble on the back, "I know, I'm the best."

"I don't know Hailey, Kylee is the one with live bombs, tic-tic-tic. Somehow I think that qualifies her as the best."

"You're just sweet on her Chris."

"Maybe so." He smiled at the two women and then headed back into the building to put away all the supplies.

Hailey looked at Kylee, "So what now? You know something like this isn't going to be quiet for long, in fact it is probably going to be one of the first things that comes out of their mouths at pick-up time."

Another sigh escaped the teacher, "I know Hailey, I am going to have my hands full. I need to phone the Woods and LeBeau's, then there are the angry parents or anti-mutant ones. I feel a little out of my league here."

"Mmm, what about that Xavier fellow? Maybe he could help you out."

Kylee considered this, "Well, the twins do live in the same building as him, maybe he could give me some pointers." She smiled, "Thanks Hailey, you really are great."


	6. Phone Calls

**Phone Calls **

"STRIPES!"

"WHAT?"

"PHONE!"

Rogue walked over to the closest phone and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. LeBeau it is Kylee Mayble calling, Alison and Quinn's teacher."

"'Ow can Ah help ya?"

"There's been an incident…"

"Wha' kind o' incident?" Rogue's heart picked up speed.

"Let us call it a loud one."

"Somethang blew up didn' it."

"Yes Rogue, a medium wooden block and a doll."

"Ah'm so sorry Mrs. Mayble, was anyone hurt?"

"No, everyone is fine."

Rogue closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah'll talk with the girls an' their father t'nigh'."

"Thank you, but I should tell you it wasn't entirely their fault. They were startled by a reaction of one of their other classmates."

"Ah understand, thank ya f'r lettin' meh know. Is their anything else?"

"Yes actually, I was hoping to speak with Professor Xavier if he is available."

"Ya, jus' give meh a moment t' find 'im."

"Thank you."

"_Professor."_

"_Yes Rogue?"_

"_Can ya pick-up the phone please, the girls teacher wants t' speak with ya."_

"_Certainly." _"Hello Professor Charles Xavier speaking, how may I help you?"

Rogue hung up the receiver she had been holding and smashed the down arrow of the elevator with her fist.

"Good afternoon Professor, my name is Kylee Mayble and I was wondering if you would be able to help me."

"I can certainly try, what is it that is troubling you?"

Kylee cleared her throat, "Hum, well Professor I have a, unique group of kindergarteners this year and I was hoping you might be able to give me a guiding hand."

"You have a handful of mutants."

"Yes."

"Two of which live here correct."

"That is right."

"I can certainly work with Alison and Quinn, however I would have to meet the other children to help them and that requires parental consent."

"Would you be able to help me so I can give a guiding hand to the others?"

"From what I hear on the streets you are a wonderful teacher Mrs. Mayble. This year you have been handed a challenge. Like I said, I am happy to help as long as I have parental consent. You are welcome to give my number to those parents who seek assistance and are unsure where to turn, other than that there is not much I can do, I am sorry."

"I understand, thank you for your time."

"It was my pleasure and if you have any more questions or concerns please don't hesitate to call." There was a click and both Mrs. Mayble and the Professor hung up the phones.

Rogue entered the gym slapping the play button on the CD player and punched the daylights out of the punching bag. _'Hit me with your best shot, why don't you…fire away!'_ She knew this would happen! Now there would be mobs at the gates, scared parents who either wouldn't send their kids to school or demand that the twins be removed.

'_You're a real tough cookie with a long history… you better make sure you put me in my place!'_ Rogue was so engrossed in beating the bag that she didn't hear Remy enter the gym. _'Hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot…'_

"Cherie."

Rogue spun around mid punch and Remy jumped back to avoid being hit. "Gawd Remy Ah almos' nailed ya. Don' sneak up on meh like that."

He ignored her, "I hear dat de girls 'ad dere firs' school explosion t'day." Rogue's expression told Remy everything he needed to know. "We knew it jus' be a matter o' time Rogue, an' fr'm wha' I hear it be an accident."

"Ah, Ah don' care! They shouldn' be explodin' thangs at school."

"Come on Rogue, Remy non wan' t' 'urt ya feelin's, bu' we both know dat y' didn' have control 'till six years 'go." She glared at him. "Give dem time cherie."

Rogue walked away sweat running down her body and tears forming in her eyes. Remy turned off the CD player and followed her to the elevator. Once upstairs Rogue headed to the showers to freshen up before they picked up the girls.

The phone rang and Mr. Woods picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Woods, it is Kylee Mayble calling, Noah's teacher."

"Oh hello Mrs. Mayble, is everything alright?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Noah."

"I suppose so, his mother is normally better at answering these sorts of things but fire away."

Kylee smiled, "Thank you, I was just wondering if you or your wife ever noticed anything happen when Noah spoke at a normal level."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, "Yes, he, he breaks things. Has something happened today? Is he alright? How about the other children, were they hurt?"

"Everyone is fine Mr. Woods, it was a plastic Lego bin that cracked right down the middle. No one was hurt but Noah did take off and hid beside the cubbies on the floor."

"Yes, that is something he does at home as well. He thinks he is going to get in trouble for something that he has little control over so he tries to hide from it."

"I understand."

"May I ask what caused it? He is trying so hard to keep it under control."

"Another child ran through his Lego village that he worked very hard on while heading to another centre. A few pieces fell off and were knocked over. Nothing to worry about, kids will be kids."

"I apologize and we will be happy to get you a new bin."

"No worries Mr. Woods, but may ask why this was not mentioned on Noah's form under other things you should know about my child?"

Joseph Woods voice became defensive, "We didn't want to say my kid is a mutant, is that so bad?"

Mrs. Mayble kept a calm voice, "Of course not, but you may be interested to know that he is not alone."

This time there was a hint of curiosity in his voice, "There are others in his class?"

"I can not disclose any names but I can give you a number to call if you and your wife find things stressful and need a place to turn. So far I feel you are doing a fantastic job, the beast any parent could do in your shoes."

"Thank you, I apologize for snapping at you."

"I completely understand and will see you at the end of the day when you pick-up Noah."

"Thank you for letting us know in advance, have a good afternoon."

Mrs. Mayble hung up the phone, _'It has got to be better than this morning,' _she thought as she left the reading office.

After lunch the group of eight took books off the shelves looking at pictures, reading the story to themselves or out loud to a buddy. This worried Kylee. Sure she completely understood why they felt the need for a quiet activity after the morning chaos but this was normally such an active bunch and to see them just sitting with a book concerned her.

The rest of the class was scattered at various centers such as the art centre, play dough and cars. She checked the time and saw that they had a good two hours before they needed to tidy up for home. "Ok everyone, come and meet me at the carpet for some music."

Most of the children put down their toys and came to the carpet. Mrs. Mayble looked around, "I am still missing Jake and Emma, come on! It is going to be fun!"

Once the two were at the carpet their teacher started giving instructions. "Alright everyone, we are going to make a circle so let's stand up and hold hands." The children looked at one another a little worried so Mrs. Mayble took one of Alison's and one of Quinn's hands. Joey and Michael followed Joey with Quinn and Michael with Alison. Eventually Mrs. Mayble had a circle. "Next time let's see if we can make the circle a little faster."

She smiled at her class and then asked, "Who has seen the movie Tarzan?"

"Me!" "I have!" "I own it!" It's my favorite!" "Ahhahhahhh!"

"Ok, thank you Jake. So I am guessing you will be able to help me with some of the songs." Most of the children nodded enthusiastically, "Good, now take your partners hands." _'Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you…' _

The children looked at their hands and then up at the person they were holding hands with. "Can you sing with Kala?"

"But it's girly."

"Try it anyway Nick, and don't worry, we will be doing others." Kylee listened to her class and sang with them. _''cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart…No matter what they say…We need each other to have to hold…but ya got to hold on…'_

Ryan looked over at the twins, "I sorry I was scared of you two."

"Dat be ok, y' should o' seen us when we firs' go' dis…"

"Daddy call it a gift. We were two an' mah dolly blew up. Ah was so scared."

Jake looked at Noah, "I'm sorry too that I maked you sad 'bout your Lego town. It was cool."

Noah gave him a small smile.

Mrs. Mayble grabbed a box of instruments. She held some sticks, symbols, maracas, tambourines, sand blocks and two small drums. "I think we should let Turk have a turn, how about we trash this camp?"

The children laughed while Michael piped up, "But the twins already did." Alison swatted his hand, "Ouch! You hit hard for a girl."

"Well dats wha' y' get f'r makin' fun o' us."

"How about we use the instruments instead Alison." Mrs. Mayble handed Alison a drum, Joey and Stephanie got sticks, Noah and Amy Maracas, Kelly and Quinn sand blocks, while Jake and Emma got tambourines. "You are going to have to take turns because we don't have enough instruments for everyone at once. If you don't have an instrument you can clap your hands, snap your fingers, tap the floor or your knees. Here we go!"

'_Shoo be doo, sha be doo… doo whap she doo! Whap ba ba de a ba ba…! Break it up and shake it up.' _Kylee watched her students as they tapped and shook their instruments. They were all smiling not a care in the world.

'_Rip it up and tear it up. Rip it up and throw it out…' _She let the song finish and had the students pass their instruments to a friend who hadn't had a turn using one and played 'Trashing the Camp' one more time.

She smiled as she stopped the CD, "You all did a fantastic job playing the instruments to the music. When I come to you I would like you to place your instruments gently in the bin. Once you have done that you may go back to your activities." She walked around the circle collecting the instruments and watched her class disperse to various centers.

Rogue ran her finger through her hair as she rinsed out the conditioner and let the warm water run over her body. She turned off the shower wrapping herself up in a towel drying off. She then grabbed one of her hairbrushes and combed her wet hair and it stuck in place. She entered her room and grabbed some fresh clothes tossing them on the bed as she continued to dry off. As she did this she glanced at the clock, "Awe shit! Remy, why didn' ya tell meh it was almos' time t' ge' the girls!"

Rogue pulled on her fresh clothes quickly and ran to the stairs. "Y' be mad either way Rogue." She ran down the stairs and into the garage.

"Grrr, jus' get in the van Swamp Rat."

"Y' know y' be extra grouchy lately Rogue."

"No Ah haven'!" She pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the van walking to the kindergarten gates.

Remy slid out of the van muttering under his breath, "Ok, ce que vous dites." (Ok, whatever you say.)

Rogue looked over her shoulder, "What?"

"Not'in'."

Rogue turned her attention back to the gate and muttered, "Men,"


	7. How Was Your Day?

**How Was Your Day?**

"How was school today Amy?"

"Different."

Her father chuckled, "Oh, and what made today different?"

"Noah talked, a bin broked and Kelly changed colours."

Amy's father looked at his daughter with a confused expression, "What do you mean she changed colours? Did she get marker or paint on her body?"

"No, she just changed colours."

Mr. Rose didn't understand and realized trying to make sense of something like this coming from his five year old probably wasn't worth a battle. "How interesting, what else did you do today?"

"Mommy!"

"Hello sweetheart, how was school today?"

"Noisy and messy."

"I see, and what made it so messy today Joey?"

"Things blowed up!"

Mrs. Smith stopped walking and placed a hand on her sons shoulder a look of concern creeping over her face. "Joey, what do you mean things blew up?"

"Just what I said mommy, things went 'BOOM!" Joey threw his hands up in the air and jumped. He landed smiling up at him mother.

"What kinds of things?" _'As if it matters,'_ she thought.

"A block and a doll, oh and the Lego bin went crack!"

"Michael my boy, how was your day?"

"Good daddy. We played instruments and had snack outside because there was a big mess inside."

Mr. Fox gave his son a slightly stern look, "You know you should always help tidy up even if it isn't your mess Michael."

"Yea, I knowed that daddy, but this was a 'plosion so it wasn't safe."

"An explosion! Why didn't we know about it? Did they call the fire department? Were you hurt boy?"

Michael shifted his weight back and forth glancing up at his father, "Daddy I'm fine, and you can't call the fire partment for this kind of 'plosion."

"Sure you can, why not?"

"Cause daddy, the fire partment can't puted out the girls."

"Well Stephanie you made it through another day, I am so proud of you. Tell me all about your day."

"Noah broked the Lego bin when he yelled at Jake for knocking over his town and Noah never talks ever. We ated outside for snack and I looked at a picture book after lunch."

"That sounds like a fun day."

"Yea, it was scary when things blowed up and Kelly turned pink but then it was ok."

"What! Stephanie who blew something up? Where did it happen in the school?"

"Alison and Quinn, it was an accident 'cause Noah scared everyone."

As the children were relaying the day's events the parents started gathering in a group. Finally Mr. Rose spoke up, "Mutants, it's the only explanation."

"Do you think so?" Mrs. York was still trying to take in what her daughter had told her only moments ago.

"What else could it be? Do you know any other five year old that can blow something up?"

Grace shook her head and sighed, "No."

"I don't like it, never have." Robert Rose crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think we should be open minded, they are only children for heaven sake."

"Dangerous children, Mrs. South."

Mr. Fox shook his head, "I disagree."

"About what?" Robert Rose was shocked that anyone in their right mind would be supportive of any of this.

"I don't think that they are dangerous."

"Excuse me Steven, but did your son not tell you that two little girls blew things up? I don't know about you but I consider that to be dangerous."

The children looked at one another as they listened to their parents arguing. Finally Michael called out, "Hey, listen to me!"

Mr. Fox looked down at his son, "Michael that was very rude, we are having an adult conversation."

"But we can tell you things," Stephanie piped up.

The adults stopped arguing and looked at their children. "Alright," Mr. Rose addressed the children, "What do you know?"

Michael swallowed now wishing he had kept his mouth shut. This man was not as nice as his daddy. His face was angry looking and he held himself up high. "They are my friends."

Grace York shook her head, "We understand that children, but can you tell us anything else about them?"

"Yes mommy, they are twins…"

"Oh for heavens sake this is a waste of time." He grabbed his daughters arm, "Come on Amy we are going home away from these people."

"Daddy they aren't bad people."

Mr. Rose stopped, "Then what are they Amy?"

Rogue reached for Quinn's hand but missed, "Quinn!"

It was too late, Quinn was at Joey's side, "We're mutants!"

Mr. Rose's face became smug, "I told you, didn't I tell you! Freaks are in school with your children, how does that make you feel? How safe do you think your children are?"

Remy grabbed Alison before she had the chance to run but Noah took off full speed and grabbed Quinn's arm and tugged. "He's one too isn't he," Mrs. South half asked half stated.

"Kelly come back!"

Kelly Pryde's face was dark red with anger, "Come on Quinn, Rogue is waiting."

Quinn walked back to the sidewalk with Noah and Kelly. Rogue wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Don' ya ever d' tha' again, d' ya hear meh?" Quinn could feel her mother's heart beat against her side and noticed that it was beating quickly compared to other days.

"So it is true, there are mutants in the school."

"Qui Monsieur, it be de truth." Remy looked at the small group of parents most of whom weren't sure how to react.

Michael backed away from his father walking over to the twins and reached out his hand. Alison took it and they walked over to Kelly. Mrs. York reached out for her daughter but Stephanie slipped around her and joined Kelly.

Mrs. South watched as her son approached Rogue. Remy placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and Rogue released her grip on her daughter. Joey gave her a small smile and Quinn returned a huge one as the grasped hands joining their friends.

Amy's father however would not let her go. "Daddy, they're my friends!"

"No they aren't. No daughter of mine is going to be hanging out with mutants."

"Robert!" Mr. Rose turned to face Mr. Fox, "Look at them; they don't care about the fact that some of them are mutants."

"They are innocent children, isn't that what we always wanted?" Mrs. South smiled, "I am proud of them." She walked towards Rogue and Remy, "My name is Rachel South, your girls seem to have quite the effect on my Joey."

The three shook hands, "Jus' Quinn," Rogue corrected. "All Ah hear 'bout from her is Joey an' Ah traded shoes, Joey an' Ah built a big house, ya boy stole 'er heart the firs' day o' school."

"Yes, he told me he made a best friend who liked spider-man and that she was pretty."

"Kindergarten sweethearts, that is adorable." Emily Woods had walked over while Noah joined his friends.

"Ya mus' be Noah's mother." She nodded, "He looks like ya," Rogue said before adding, "Mah girls were so worried 'bout 'im no' talkin'"

Mrs. Woods glanced at the ground, "I guess, I guess they found out for themselves today why he doesn't." She looked back up and gave Rogue a sad smile.

"No' exactly."

"Cherie." Remy gave Rogue a warning look.

Rogue looked back at him with her 'Ah'm no' backin' down' glance. He sighed and Rogue continued. "The Professor told Meh 'bout Noah so Ah told Alison an' Quinn no' t' make Noah talk, whisperin' was fine though."

Mrs. Woods seemed taken by surprise at what Rogue knew. "How?"

Rogue looked over at the children playing and laughing before answering, "We live at the Xavier Institute f'r Gifted Youngsters."

"State o' de art tec'nol'gy," Remy added smiling as he turned his attention back to the children.

'_Gawd, the Professor would be so proud seein' all o' this.'_ "Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posy hush a hush a we all fall down!" The five year olds collapsed in a giggling heap on the ground Noah grinning from ear to ear.

"I, I've never seen him so happy."

Mr. and Mrs. Pryde came over, "It's good to see them playing as one, isn't it?"

"Qui, it be une o' de bes' t'ings dat Remy see in 'long time."

Mrs. York wasn't sure how she felt. She wasn't about to tear her daughter away from her friends, but knowing some of them were capable of causing danger and damage was a frightening thought. She listened to the other adults talking and finally decided it was time to go home. "Stephanie, time to go!"

"But mommy, I'm playing."

"And you can play again tomorrow, but right now it is time to go home."

The adults checked their watches, "Work! Alison, Quinn, we need t' ge' ya daddy t' work! Le's go!" She sighed, "It was nice talkin' with ya'll."

"You too Rogue. Perhaps we could exchange numbers another time and start setting up play dates for the children, they seem to have created an ever lasting bond."

"Uh, sure, Ah guess we could do tha'." Rogue handed the girls their backpacks. "Ready?"

The girls nodded and waved to their friends, "Bye! See ya t'morraw Joey!"

"Bye Quinn!"

"Alison, wait!" The group stopped as Michael ran up behind them, "You dropped your bear."

"Rain drop! T'ank y' Michael, would o' been a ba' nigh' wi'out 'im." She gave Michael a hug and Remy gave Rogue a squeeze.

Remy leaned over and whispered into Rogue's ear, "Can y' imag'n de nigh' withou' dat bear?"

Rogue shook her head, "No, an' Ah don' wanna." With that the four piled into the van.

Once Rogue pulled in front of the bar Remy stepped out of the van sticking his head through the open window and looked to the back seats. "Au revoir les filles, `etre bon pour votre m'ere." (Good-bye girls, be good for your mother."

The twins smiled, "Qui papa, nous allons." (Yes daddy, we will.)

Remy walked through the doors and Rogue looked in the rearview mirror, "Ya know tha' ya daddy will know if ya don', righ'?"

The twins gave small pouts, "Ya, Ah know."

"Alison?"

"Qui."

Rogue sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.


	8. Stories

**Stories**

Rogue pulled into the garage and turned off the van. "'K girls, time f'r ya homework, who d' ya wanna read t' t'day?"

"Mommy, we already readed t'day."

"Qui, t' Noah et Amy."

"Good, than ya shouldn' have any trouble readin' with meh then, should ya?" Rogue smirked as the twins gave her their best dagger eyes. "Ya know tha' don' work on meh, that's mah look."

"Bu'…"

"Nope, out o' the van an' inside."

Rogue could hear muttering in the back seats as the twins got their bags. "Way t' g'. Now daddy know tha' we didn' wanna d' our readin'."

"'Ow dat be m' fault? Y' didn' wan' t' read neither."

Rogue tapped her foot impatiently, "Come on girls, Ah wanna 'ear those stories b'f're dinner."

"No you don't Stripes."

Rogue looked to her left where Logan was polishing his motorcycle. "Oh an' why's that?"

Logan started reciting one of the stories, "This is Sam. This is Sam walking. Sam is walking to school. This is Sam at school." He stopped and looked at the three girls, "Same old crap."

"Then ya read with 'em," she shot back.

"Nope, not today Kid, I have a job to do."

"An' wha' migh' that be?"

"Right now I can't say."

"Logan!"

"Nope." He nodded to the twins, "Now go read your level 1 books."

Rogue sighed and walked the girls inside. Alison looked up at her, "Gram'pa Logan's w'ong y' know."

"I know, they are great books." Rogue was trying so hard to be interested and most days she would be, but something had been off the last few days.

"Non, no' dat mommy, we be readin' level 4 books now."

Rogue looked down and put on a smile, "Since when?"

"T'day, Mrs. Mayble moved us up this mornin'."

The twins handed their mother their backpacks and the three walked to the kitchen. "Well Ah'm very proud o' ya two." She handed the girls their communication bags and then removed their lunch bags. The bags still seemed heavy and as Rogue unpacked them she saw why, "Girls, ya didn' eat t'day, why no'?"

"My tummy saided no af'er the boom."

Alison nodded, Qui, m' tummy say non af'er de class be scared."

"S' ya ate nothin' all day?"

"Non mommy, we ated som' snack, jus' no' dat much lunch."

Rogue looked at the contents of the bags; two jam sandwiches, two small containers of baby carrots and two snack size containers with fish crackers all still relatively full. The apple slices were gone and the juice boxes were empty. She sighed and re-packed the untouched food adding an orange, juice box and water bottle to each bag before putting them in the fridge.

The smell of the food had turned her stomach. It wasn't bad, in fact it was the freshest food in the house; she and Remy had just picked it up two days ago. She tried to ignore the nauseating feeling and walled over to the girls. "'K ladies, time t' go t' the livin' room f'r notes an' stories."

As they walked down the hall Storm and Mystique were headed to the kitchen. Rogue grabbed Storm's arm. "Rogue child, is everything alright?"

Rogue shook her head, "Girls, read with ya Grandma." Rogue turned and made a dash down the hall to the closest washroom and vomited. 'Blah, ugh, blah!' She groaned, "Uhhh, wha's the matter with meh?"

The group watched silently as Rogue too off. After a few seconds Mystique spoke, "Well Ororo, what do you think?"

"I think it is too early to tell Raven."

"Tell wha' Storm?"

"Nothing girls."

Alison put on a stubborn face, "Non, it be somet'ing, t' early t' telled wha'?"

"Wha's wrong with mommy?" The twins glanced between Storm and Raven with worried looks.

"Stories," Mystique piped up, "Your mother said you had stories for us to hear, I don't know about you Storm but I would loooove to hear them." Raven gave Storm a painful look. _'Give me schematics of a building, codes to decrypt, anything but the basic repetitive book!' _

Ororo placed her arms around the twins, "I would love to hear your stories, Raven why don't you check on Rogue."

Mystique mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to Storm as the women parted heading in different directions. Raven knocked on the washroom door, "Rogue, are you alright?"

There was the sound of a toilet flushing and Rogue opened the door. "Somethin's wrong, Ah feel like crap."

"Well then it's not all wrong."

Rogue looked slightly puzzled, "Wha' d' ya mean?"

"You look like crap, so at least the way you feel and look match."

"Ahh, you're s'posed t' be supportive, mom." Raven only smiled. "Wha' could possibly be funny?" Rogue flung the door open once more and threw up Raven holding her hair back.

"Rogue, how long has it been?"

Rogue lifted her head slightly, ""Ow long 'as wha' been?"

"How long have you felt this way? When did it all start."

Rogue brought her head up quickly knocking it into Mystique, "Why! Shit!" Rogue rubbed her head thankful that it hadn't been the toilet or sink that she had hit.

"Oh for the love of God Rogue, they are easy questions, no need to become so angry." Mystique sighed, "Ok, I am sorry, let me try again." Rogue groaned, she hated verbal drills. "When did you start feeling like crap?"

Rogue gave a weak pathetic smile, "Ah don' know, two an' a 'alf weeks ago." She paused for a moment and threw up once more. Mystique handed her a towel and Rogue wiped the vomit away from her mouth. She then added, "But no' like this, it jus' seems t' ge' worse."

"Do you remember the last time you felt like this?"

"What's ya angle Mystique?"

Mystique ignored her daughters' question, "Have you seen Dr. McCoy?"

"No, Ah'm sure it's jus' a flu."

"Ok Rogue." Mystique shook her head eyes rolled up towards the ceiling.

"Wha's that s'pose t' mean Mystique?"

"Go and see Dr. McCoy at the end of the week if you are still feeling like this, alright?"

"Like Ah go' a choice."

"Of course you do Rogue; figure out what's going on or don't find out." _'For everyone's sake I hope she sees him,' _Raven thought to herself.

Rogue started to stand up so Mystique let her hair go. Rogue grabbed one of the Dixie cups and rinsed out her mouth several times removing as much of the after taste of vomit as she could spitting into the sink. When she had finished she lent on the sink looking in the mirror and asked, "Where are mah girls?"

"Reading with Ororo."

Rogue sighed, "Ah know that, bu' where?"

"Somewhere down this hall." Mystique turned to the left walking down the hallway Rogue trailing slightly behind her.

The further they walked down the hall the more they could hear of Alison and Quinn. "I thinked the Professor would o' been 'appy t'day."

"Oh, and why is that child?"

"'Cause Michael be brave an' 'e 'elp keep us friends."

Rogue swallowed poking her head around the corner. "Ah know he would be proud."

"Mommy!" The girls rushed over and gave her a hug. "Is ya feelin' better mommy?"

"Ah'm fine righ' now. Can Ah hear ya new books?"

"'K, bu' dis time I ge' t' g' firs'."

"Alrigh' Alison, le' meh hear…" Rogue looked at the title, "Firefighters."

"Dis…"

"This, Alison, this."

"Grrr, this, 'appy?" Rogue nodded. "This be, this is a firefighter. He 'as a yella jacket an' a red hat. De, I mean the." Alison stopped, "Mommy, it be s' 'ard t' read de book 'loud."

Rogue smiled and sighed, "Alright, try it 'ow ya would talk t' meh."

Alison relaxed, "Dis be a firefighter. 'E 'as a yella jacket an' a red hat. 'E figh' de fire at de peoples 'ouses when de bell be goin' off."

Rogue listened to the short story wondering why the teacher had moved Alison up three levels. She couldn't pronounce some simple words partly because of her accent but might be able to if she practiced.

Alison finished and Quinn climbed on the chair beside her mom, "Mah turn! Mah book is Security. A s'curity officer 'as lots o' jobs. He 'as t' check the buildin' t' make sure there isn' anyone inside bef're 'e locks the window' an' doors."

As the girls were reading Ororo left the room and headed towards the kitchen once more hoping she would make it this time. She had been out all morning with Logan gathering information for the Professor about the small anti-mutant group that seemed to be getting closer to home.

When they got back she had planned on having lunch, instead she had a phone call form the NYPD asking if someone could come down and pick-up a boy for shoplifting some jewelry. After a forty-five minute drive she reached the station and as she looked through the window she saw the one and only Lance Alvers.

Lance started spluttering his excuses when Storm entered the room; "I'm sorry, I thought it was pretty and you know, I thought Kitty might like it." Storm had only shook her head telling Lance that Kitty wouldn't want the Jewelry knowing it had been stolen and that Lance was no longer in high school.

A little more than an hour later she had arrived back at the mansion ready for a very late lunch when Rogue had come down the hall with the girls tossing books into Raven's arms. It was now 4:20pm so Storm decided that she would have a light snack instead of a full meal seeing how close it was to dinner.

Mystique walked with her and as much as Ororo hated prying into others lives she wanted to know. "How is she?"

Mystique smiled, "I may not be a doctor, but there is only one other time I have seen her like this and it wasn't caused by any flu."

Storm smiled back, "I wondered about that."

Mr. Rose grabbed a newspaper clipping from eight years ago thumb tacked to a bulletin in his home. The title read **'The Mutant Menace'** _Some say they are the evolution, the next stage of man kind, I say they are wrong. These things are monsters and need to be monitored at all times. Why you ask, I will tell you why; here is a picture of a girl who can walk through walls, and this is a picture of a demon that moves around in a cloud of smoke trying to kill our senator. _

Mr. Rose pinned the clipping back up and took down a newer article.

'**Xavier Meets With the President and Prime Minister'** _After several years of fear due to the lack of knowledge and understanding about mutants we now realize that they are not so different from you or I. One of Professor Xavier's students, a Dr. Jean Grey brought to light that any one of us could have a child born with an advanced X gene and therefore we should all be treated as equals. Anyone participating in anti-mutant campaigns, having anti-mutant meetings and so forth will spend time behind bars no matter who they are. The U.S.A. and Canada are countries of freedom, freedom of speech and freedom from prejudice._

Robert punched the news article back on the board, _'Freedom, how can we be free while they still run around?'_ Just then Mr. Rose heard a scream, "Ann! Ann what is it? I'm coming!"

"Robert!"

Ann Rose's eyes were glued in place on her daughter who was hovering in the middle of the air. Amy looked down at her father, a mix of horror and anger stricken across his face. "I told you daddy, they are my friends."


	9. No

**No**

"No, it can't be, not my daughter! My daughter is not a mutant, she can't be!"

Ann grabbed her husbands arm, "Robert, Robert, what do we tell the neibours, our friends…"

"Forget the neibours Ann, what about our families? Oh God they can't know."

"Why not daddy?"

"THEY JUST CAN'T!" Mr. Rose started to pace not knowing what to do or what to think. How could this have happened? Was he being punished for being a part of the FOH years ago? He didn't know and he didn't care, he was not going to have a freak for a daughter.

A child riding his bike down the sidewalk stopped and glanced over at the house when he heard the shouting. He started to carry on when he heard the sound of something hard hitting the floor.

"AMY!"

A little girl burst through the front door of the house tears streaming down her face. She ran down the sidewalk bumping into the boy. "Hey, you ok?" The boy got off his bike and tossed it on the lawn beside him.

The little girl shook her head her answer coming out in tears and shaky breaths, "N-no. My da-daddy ha-ha-hates me and my mo-mommy afraid of me."

The boy held out his hand, "It's ok, sometimes moms and dads don't understand us." He scratched his head, "I'm Danny by the way."

Amy sniffled, "Amy."

Danny's face changed and Amy could tell that he was thinking when he burst out, "Hey, I know you, you go to my school, and are friends with my brother Michael."

A look of surprise came over Amy's face, "You knowed Michael?" Danny nodded. "Do you knowed my other friends too?"

Before Danny could answer however Mr. and Mrs. Rose caught up to their daughter. "Amy, never take off like that again." Ann glanced at Danny and continued scolding Amy. "And what did we tell you about talking to strangers?" She gave Danny an angry look as if this ten year old boy were a full frown man ready to kidnap her child.

Danny was slightly offended, after all she had run into him. "Hey, she's safe and I'm not a total stranger, my brother is in her class and they are good friends."

Mr. Rose's shadow seemed to loom over everyone blocking out the setting sun. "And who may I ask is your brother?"

Danny could tell this was not a question but more of a demand. _'Man, this guy is a total jerk.'_ "Michael, he talks about his friends from school all the time."

"And who are you?"

He held in a sigh. If there was one thing his father had tried to drill into his and Michael's heads it was respect for elders. "I am Danny."

"Well Danny, I would appreciate it if you and your family minded their own business and left us the hell alone!" With those words he sent Ann back to the house with Amy and followed behind them at a brisk pace. Once the three were inside he slammed the door behind them.

"He did what!" Mr. and Mrs. Fox were appalled.

"They treated me like I was going to steel her or something. She's the one who came flying out of the house crying."

"Why was Amy crying Danny?"

"I don't know Michael, something must of made her sad."

"Or scared?" Michael's face looked worried.

Danny gave his brother's hand a squeeze, "Maybe, but I don't know what happened."

"Her daddy didn't want her to play with me or my friends, he was angry."

Alexandra Fox looked around the table and noted that her husband was deep in thought. "Alright boys, time for homework and then bed."

"But mom, what about this girl?"

"Don't you worry Danny, you have done your part of the job, now, let us finish it."

She smiled at her eldest child, "Thanks mom." He gave her a small smile and then turned to his brother, "Come on Michael, I know you have a story in your bag somewhere."

Once Michael had his book and gone to his room with Danny Mrs. Fox turned her attention to her husband. "Steven, what are you thinking? You have on a very serious face."

Mr. Fox sighed, "Alexandra, I don't trust the man. You should have seen him at pick-up time today dragging his little girl away from her friends just because a few were mutants, it wasn't right."

Alexandra nodded, her face a mixture of sadness and disappointment. "An anti-mutant supporter, that is very upsetting. I thought all that garbage was finished."

Her husband let out a breath, "Humph, so did I Alexandra, so did I."

"_Rogue, could you please see me in my office."_

"_Sure thang Professor."_

Rogue knocked on the door and then entered. "'Ow can Ah help ya Professor?"

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant signature."

"Oh, um where 'bouts?" _''Ow does this concern meh?' _Charles Xavier only smiled. _'Oh crap, he can 'ear meh.'_

"The signature," the Professor continued, "was of one of Alison and Quinn's friends that is partly how it concerns you Rogue."

Rogue glanced at the floor, "Sorry Professor, it's jus' tha' Ah'm used t' ya callin' in Storm, an' in the past Scott an' Jean."

The Professor nodded, "Yes, I can understand why you might be confused and curious about why I have chosen you Rogue." Rogue placed her palms face up. Charles continued, "This is a very delicate case, any idea why?"

"No' really, Ah don' even know who the kid is yet."

"The child's name is Amy Rose."

Rogue groaned, "Augh, ya gotta be kiddin' meh, a mutant hatin' fam'ly has a mutant child, someb'dy kick meh."

"I take it you can see the delicacy of the situation." The Professor's face was one of concern.

Rogue swallowed, "Um, Professor, incase ya haven' noticed, Ah ain't exactly the delicate type, why meh?"

Charles wheeled over from behind his desk to sit across from Rogue. "Rogue," the professor placed a hand on her knee, "this child is in a very awkward position, and not many people would understand what she is going through." He paused looking at Rogue.

Rogue's memories swirled around in her head, before her children, before the Institute, even before the Brotherhood and she blinked. "Aw Professor, she has a fam'ly, Ah didn', well Ah did but Ah ran an'…" Rogue sighed, " Wha' d' ya wan' meh t' do?"

"Encourage your girls to play with her, set up play dates, try to connect with her parents."

"One fist t' the face comin' righ' up," she muttered.

"Rogue." Professor Xavier gave her a warning look.

What, physical bondin'. Migh' no' be the typical han' shake or pat on the shoulder, bu' it's contact, ain't tha' wha' ya want?"

Charles rubbed his temple and sighed. Rogue had been here a good fifteen years now and nothing, not even Remy LeBeau had managed to break Rogue's attitude. She was so much like Logan and one could only take so much of him at once. Then there was Raven, one wrong word and you were kicked against a wall, another gift Rogue had. "Please Rogue," the Professor begged, "extend the hand of friendship, not face plants."

Rogue let out o snort and satisfied smile as she pictured Robert Rose face down on the concrete. Noticing the Professors stern and pleading look she cleared her throat, "Hum, sorry, Ah'll try bu' Ah make no promises."

As she stood up to leave Charles called her once more, "Rogue, it is not for the parents you are doing this for, it is the child; a scared little girl who can not yet fight for herself."

Rogue felt her insides cringe, she knew he was right. "Ya really know 'ow t' hit a sof' spots, don' ya." She glanced over her shoulder.

Charles only smiled, "Well, I am the Professor."

Rogue saluted before turning and hanging her head in defeat. _''Ow the hell do Ah ge' close t' these assholes?'_

It was now November and winter had come in early. Snow covered the grounds of Bayville and that meant getting up earlier for school.

"Lunches?"

"Qui."

"Books?"

"Ya."

"Bon, now y' jus' nee' t' ge' dressed." Remy smiled as he watched his girls attempt to pull on snow pants.

"Papa, dey non fit."

He chuckled walking over to Alison, "Dat be 'cause dey be bunched inside." Remy found the inside material and opened the elastic around the foot. "Dere, now pu' y' foot t'rough."

Alison wiggled around until she saw her sock poking out and smiled. "I seed my foot!"

"Dat be a good t'ing, it mean de snow pants monster non eat it." Both girls stopped pulling on their snow pants and looked at their other leg half inside the other side of their snow pants.

"Remy! Girls there ain't no such thang as a snow pants monster, ya daddy's jus' teasin' ya." Rogue slapped Remy's arm and continued helping Quinn find the other foot hole so she could pull on her boots.

"Mommy, the boots feel funny." Quinn pushed her foot in as Rogue helped pull the inner liner up."

"Ah hate winter," she mumbled.

Remy glanced over at her, "Cherie, Remy t'ought winter be y' r favorite season."

"It was Remy, it really was." He gave Rogue a concerned and questioning look so Rogue pointed to the child sized snow pants, child sized boots and thick hard to do up child size coats.

He nodded in agreement, getting outside in this season used to be a lot quicker, now it took twenty minutes just to get ready. The girls teacher had sent a note home telling all parents that at school the children would not have one to one help with winter clothing and the more they could do independently the better. Of course they would be given help if needed, but there were twenty children and only one Mrs. Mayble.

Rogue and Remy had told the girls to try the zipper on their coats six times before asking them for help. After several growls, foot stomping and angry huffs the two finally walked over and started each girl's zipper. The twins then pulled on their hats, mitts and flung on their back packs ready for another day.

Each afternoon at pick-up time Rogue greeted all of the girls' friends and family members and each day Amy's father whisked her away. Rogue had tried approaching Mr. Rose politely on several occasions. She had asked how he was, told him how happy she was that her daughters had made such great friends and was getting nowhere. "Freaks," was his main response, "You and those kids of yours are a bunch of freaks, you should all be ashamed."

"He has such a kind heart, don't you think?" Grace York had observed the group on several occasions and had come to realize that Stephanie seemed safe, was happy and what right did she have to take that away from her? "I don't know how anyone can be that cold."

Rebecca Pryde shook her head, "I don't know." She looked at Rogue, "You feel for Amy, don't you?"

The children laughed skipping ahead to the main park as Rogue, Grace, Rebecca, Rachel, Emily and Alexandra sat on benches watching pink, blue and green snowsuits fly by in a rainbow blur. Rogue gave a nod, "Jus' once, jus' once Ah wish he'd let 'er come with us." Rogue blinked, "Holy hell, where'd tha' come from?"

The other mothers looked over at her speechless. Finally Rebecca spoke, "Rogue, I think we all wish he would relax a bit. It is normal to say smoothing like that, well the first part anyway."

"No Rebecca, somethin's off. Ah've been feelin' off an' now Ah don' even talk like mahself." Rogue cupped the right side of her face and watched the children playing before she sprang to her feet knocking into Stephanie and Noah's mothers. "Oh Gawd, Ah gotta see Dr. McCoy! Alison, Quinn, mommy forgot about an appointment we gotta go."

Rogue heard some slight motherly snickering and felt silent smiles on her back so she turned around. "What?"

Noah's mother answered, "Let me guess, this one wasn't planned."

Rogue sank back onto the bench and groaned, "Ah couldn' remember the las' time Ah felt like this 'cause it was six years ago, if that is what's happenin' here." She buried her gloved hands in her face.

Mrs. South placed a gentle arm around her, "Go home Rogue, see your doctor and rest. Leave the girls, I'll bring them home." Rachel gave Rogue a sympathetic smile.

"Really, ya don' mind?"

"Of course not, the Xavier Institute, correct?"

Rogue nodded, "Ya, you'll have t' buzz at the gate. Jus' 'ave the twins give a shout. Ah'll le' the Prof. know that ya will be bringin' them home."

"It will be fine Rogue, I'll get Alison and Quinn home safe and sound, now go."

"Thank ya Rachel."

"Mommy, we don' wanna go ye'."

"Qui, Michael say 'e be 'It' f'r tag."

Rogue smiled, "It's alrigh' girls, Mrs. South is gonna drive ya 'ome, so be good f'r her, ya understand?" The girls smiled and nodded.

"Ya, good, we can be good, righ' Al'son!"

"Qui!"

Rogue bent down looking her girls square in the eyes, "When Joey's mommy says it is time t' go ya listen, understand?" The twins gave two solid nods and a solute before racing back to the park.

Rogue stood up and sighed all eyes landing on her yet again. "Safe drive home Rouge, I'll have the girls back by quarter to five at the latest, assuming no one puts up an argument."

Rogue fished in her pockets for the keys to the van and pulled them out. "Thanks again an' Ah hope they don' give ya any problems." With that Rogue waved to the children and mothers heading home.


	10. Busy Times Ahead

**Busy Times Ahead**

3:40 PM

"Dr. McCoy, Ah need t' speak with ya!" Rogue tossed her coat on a hook kicking off her boots and placed her hat, gloves and car keys on the main table.

"Think you can yell any louder Stripes?"

"Logan, where's Hank?"

Logan's face and tone of voice went from sarcastic to worried. "Why, are you ok? Where are my two mini Stripes? Rogue, what's going on?"

Rogue grabbed Logan's collar, "WHERE"S DR. MCCOY LOGAN!"

As he approached the Professor wondered if Mr. Rose had been greeted by Rogue's fist. "Hank is out right now Rogue, what is the emergency?"

Rogue looked at the small group gathering at the front door and let Logan go. "Sorry, um can someone drive meh to the Drug Store? Joey's mom is bringin' the girls home s' don' be surprised when ya 'ear an unfamiliar voice, her name's Rachel." She shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

Storm and Raven looked at one another, "We will take you Rogue."

Rogue blinked, "Both o' ya?" They nodded. "Why?"

Mystique grabbed the keys to Rogue's van and Storm handed Rogue her coat. Rogue slipped it back on and pulled on her boots. Once they were ready the three walked out to the van.

Logan looked at the Professor, "Charles, why is it that women travel in packs when angry or upset? Me I hop on my bike and head down to the pub for a few beers, but women, why do they feel the need to travel in packs?"

Charles only gave a shake of his head and shrugged, "That Logan, will always be a mystery to all men."

Once in the van the two older women faced each other and then glanced at Rogue. Again Rogue shifted uncomfortably, she hated being the centre of attention. "What, why are ya starin' at meh?"

"My guess is 2 months, what about you Ororo?"

"Yes, that would seem to line up accurately with the odd behavior and upset stomach time wise." Storm placed an arm around Rogue's shoulders, "That is why you wanted Dr. McCoy, isn't it Rogue."

"Ah have t' know f'r sure." Rogue hung her head; she felt like crap and had really lost it screaming at Logan.

"It's alright child, no one is judging you."

"Ah know that Storm, it's jus', 'ow could Ah no' know f'r two whole months?"

The group pulled into the parking lot of the Drug Store and climbed out of the van. There was a tension hovering around the three and not one of them was enjoying it. Finally Mystique spoke, "If it is positive you get to make me feel even older." Rogue looked over at adoptive mother giving a weak smile. She liked that thought, the twins already made her feel slightly older, what was one more?"

They entered Shoppers and headed towards the pregnancy kits. On their way Rogue glanced at different baby products; soothers, formula, diapers, bottles, teething rings and wipes.

When they reached the aisle Rogue looked at the various kits, "Why are they all s' damn expensive?"

Mystique grabbed one off the shelf, "Here, cheaper but just as accurate." Ororo gave her a disapproving look, Mystique returning her own, "What, this is how I knew Kurt was on his way."

Rogue snorted snatching it out of Raven's hand, "Fine."

4:25 PM

"Alright Joey, we need to get Alison and Quinn home. We also have to start dinner so it is time to go."

Reluctantly the three very wet children climbed in the car. "Dis be fun, w' 'ave t' d' dis again."

Joey and Quinn smiled nodding in agreement. "Maybe mommy le' ya come ova one day Joey."

Rachel turned the car around the corner and started heading up the driveway to the gate of the Xavier Institute. Joey's mouth dropped open in awe, "You live here!"

"Ya, this is 'ome."

Joey looked out the window around the grounds his eyes shocked at the size of the house he was approaching. "It's huge, don't you get lost?"

The girls shrugged shaking their heads, "Non, w' growed up 'ere s' w' knowed de way 'round."

"We also knowed the bes' spots f'r hide an' seek."

Rachel South chuckled, "I bet you do." She then rolled down her window and pressed the red 'Talk' button on the intercom.

A gruff voice answered, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Rachel South, I have Alison and Quinn LeBeau with me. I am here to drop them off."

"Oh, girls you there?"

"Hi Gram'pa Logan!"

Logan snorted, "Yep, those are my mini Stripes, come on up."

The gate opened and Mrs. South drove up the rest of the driveway. _'Mini Stripes? Must be a nickname.'_

Logan was waiting at the door when the car pulled up. The twins grabbed their back packs hopping out of the car. "What do you say girls?"

"T'ank ya Joey's mommy."

"See y' on Mond'y Joey."

Logan nodded to Mrs. South, "Thanks for bringing the girls home, have a good night."

"It was no problem; I hope Rogue is doing better. Have a good weekend girls." With a final wave Mrs. South turned the car around heading back down the drive until she and Joey were out of sight.

Logan then looked down at the twins, "Why are you soaking wet?"

The two smiled, "De snow."

Logan shook his head taking the girls inside. "Go get dry clothes on so you don't get colds."

"Bu' we're 'ungry."

"Go get on dry clothes while I make snacks, now shoo." The twins scampered up the stairs to their room to change while Logan entered the kitchen.

"Don't be so hard on them Logan, they are only five after all."

"It's all about respecting authority Chuck, that's all."

The Professor was ready to respond when the sound of the front door flying open halted him.

5:00 PM

"Rogue, Rogue calm down, or at least slow down!" Before anyone could catch her there was another door slamming shut.

The two men entered the main hall Logan ready to pounce. "What the hell did you two do to her?" His gaze fell on Mystique, he had to blame someone.

"Nothing," came the reply of both women in unison, their tones in such a way that implied that they dare not be crossed.

The two men looked from Ororo to Raven and then at one another. Logan cleared his throat, "Hum, ok then, I'll just be in here." He turned around and headed back into the kitchen where he placed slices of apples with globs of peanut butter on two small plates.

Down the hall there was a shout, "CRAP! Ah mean that explains…mom!"

As Raven started to head down the hall she glanced over at Ororo. "Keep Logan at bay." Storm nodded and Mystique continued down the hall. Once she reached the washroom door she knocked, "Rogue, it's me."

Rogue opened the door a crack, "Double plus, Ah guess, Ah guess Ah need t' pull a crib out again. Oh, an' ya ge' t' feel even older." She attempted a wicked smile but failed.

Mystique sighed, "One crib or two?"

Rogue was slightly ticked, "'Ow should Ah know? Ah 'aven' even seen Dr. McCoy yet!" She made a swat at Mystique who merely side stepped it shaking her head.

Mystique then looked at Rogue with a more serious expression making Rogue want to shrink away, "Well then, when he gets back we tell him what is expected."

Rogue looked at the ground placing her right hand on her forehead and mumbled, "Ah know, Ah ain't that stupid."

5:15 PM

The twins hopped down the stairs in dry clothes skipping into the kitchen and climbed onto stools. "Apples!"

Logan watched the two girls smiling as they ate their snack. _'Thank God these two are sane.'_ His ears twitched as he heard the sound of a motorcycle driving up and turning off. A few moments later the door opened again, quietly this time and shut without a sound.

A man opened the kitchen door and stood in its frame. "Bonjour mes anges." (Hello my angels.)

"Daddy!" The girls dropped their apple slices on their plates sliding off the stools and rushed their father wrapping their little arms around him.

Remy looked around the kitchen, "Ou' est votre me're?" (Where is your mother?)

The girls shrugged, "Nous ne savons pas." (We don't know.)

"Ah'm righ' here." The girls let go of their father as he turned to face Rogue. He planted a kiss lightly on her lips. She smiled looking into his eyes, "Remy, Ah need t' show ya somethin'."

The twins looked up at their parents Quinn bounced and asked, "Us too?"

Rogue shook her head, "No girls, ya sit an' eat ya snacks." She pulled Remy down the hall taking in a deep breath.

Remy was concerned, "Wha' de matter cherie?" Rogue handed Remy the pregnancy test. "Mon Dieu! "Ow lon' y' know Rogue?"

She let out a huff, "Twen'y minutes max, it explains a lot though."

Remy kissed her cheek, "Dis be de bes' t'ing t' come 'ome t' cherie."

Rogue was unsure, she hadn't expected this kind of response from Remy. "Really?"

"Qui, dis mean les filles sont grandes soeurs. (the girls be big sisters.) His smile widened, "Et dere be une baby in de 'ouse again."

Rogue threw her arms around him a tear escaping down her cheek, "Ya know Ah still need t' see Dr. McCoy Remy, an' b'f're ya say another word he aint in righ' now. Oh, an' Ah don' wanna tell the girls yet, no' till Ah know everthin's alrigh'."

Remy leaned back and groaned, "Cherie, Remy can' jus' know de grande news et no' share it." (great)

Rogue smiled relived that Remy was excited and shook her head, "Ah'm sorry Mr. LeBeau bu' ya jus' gotta wait 'till Ah see the Doc."

Remy searched Rogue's face and felt her emotions change. She had been so worried and tense, now she was relaxed. "Who else know?"

She gave a deep sigh, "Mystique and Storm."

"Why it be dat de femmes alway' know firs'?"

Rogue shrugged and smiled, "Ah don' know, it jus' seems t' work tha' way, don' ask meh why."


	11. Mama Mia!

**Mama Mia!**

6:30 PM

'BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ,' the intercom to the mansion was buzzing non stop. The professor wheeled over and answered, "Charles Xavier, how can I help you?"

"Please, please help me, I couldn't take him to a regular hospital!" A child's muffled cry could be heard.

"_Hank, you are needed in the infirmary, come home immediately." _The Professor responded calmly, "Please come in." He opened the gate and there was a crash in the background.

The residents looked out of the windows to see a near by tree split in half falling on the snow covered ground. Rogue looked at Remy, "Noah." She raced down the hall to the kitchen, "Logan, ge' everyone t' the DR now an' stay away fr'm the windows!"

"Stripes, what's going on?"

Rogue grabbed the twins, "NOW!" She then pulled up Jean's old psych, _"Kurt,"_

Kurt looked around, "Rogue, vhere are you?"

Rogue skidded to a halt pulling the twins into her, their backs against her stomach. She leaned over them like a shield as the front window shattered. _"Grab Jamie and Rahne. Take them to the DR and stay away fr'm windows!"_

Kurt blinked and then ported to Jamie's room. 'Bamph!' "Hey man, knock…" 'Bamph'

"Kurt! You know that is…" 'Bamph!'

Logan dashed past Rogue to the Rec. Room, "Half-Pint, Danger Room now, you too Magma!"

The girls looked at one another, "Ok, I like don't know who did what, but I am like so upset that I am missing 'Dollhouse' right now."

"Mommy, Noah's 'urt. Ah wanna 'elp him."

Rogue took the twins down the back halls of the house to the elevator. "No Quinn, ya have t' wait 'till Dr. McCoy sees 'im first."

Kitty and Amara reached the elevator as it was opening their eyes wide with the unknown. The five piled in and before she could stop herself Kitty blurted out, "Shit, who the hell is bringing down the house?" The twins gaped, never in their five short years had they ever heard their aunt Kitty swear. Rogue gave her dagger eyes and this time Kitty felt them. She swallowed, "Um, sorry Rogue; does anyone know what is going on?"

The door opened and Rogue ushered her girls down the hall to the Danger Room. "Yes Kitty, there is a little boy in the twins class that breaks things when he speaks. He is hurt and crying so we need to stay in here until Dr. McCoy can help him."

"His names Noah."

"That's a nice name," Amara replied as Rogue hit the open button beside the DR doors.

"'E's a nice garcon." (boy)

The doors opened and the five entered all relieved that no one was injured in the process of getting to the Danger Room.

Kurt ported over to his sister, 'Bamph' "Ok Rogue, vhat is going on? Jamie and Rahne are not happy vith me right now, vhat do I tell zem?"

The twins looked at their uncle Kurt and then backed quickly away from their mother. They could see that her short circuit was about to blow. Two pair of little hands went flying up to two pairs of little ears as Rogue burst out, "WHY IS EVERYONE ASKIN' MEH!" Logan entered the room and grabbed her, "LE' MEH GO!"

"Sorry Stripes but I can't do that right now. Elf, I don't know what you said to her but don't say it again." He then turned to Kitty, "Half-Pint, you are in charge, no one leaves this room, got it?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes Logan."

"Good, come on Stripes, lets get you cooled off." Logan walked a resisting Rogue down the hall to a mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He sat Rogue on the bench beside the fridge and opened the bottle of water. "Drink," he ordered. She took a few sips and then poured some into her hand splashing her face. Logan looked down at her, "Better?"

She nodded, "Ya, thanks." Rogue then looked at the ground, "Ah'm sorry Logan."

He sighed and sat down beside her, "I know you are Stripes, I also know something else is bothering you, care to tell me what?" She shook her head, she wasn't ready to toss this happy news on Logan quite yet. "Ok then Rogue, but you'll tell me soon, right?"

"Sure Logan, soon." Rogue stood up with the bottle of water still in her hand. "Ah need t' ge' back t' the DR and, ya know."

"Apologize for making everyone deaf?"

Rogue looked over at Logan, "Ya that." She smiled as Logan stood up beside her placing his arm around her shoulders.

6:50 PM

Hank glanced at the mansion; two fallen trees, four shattered windows, some cracked picture frames and other pieces of debris lined the way to the infirmary. When he entered the infirmary his eyes were met with more chaos. Broken medicine bottles lay on their sides or in tiny pieces, one side railing of the bed was detached and a little boy lay on the bed with a bleeding lip and broken leg.

"Professor."

Charles Xavier looked up, "Hank, thank goodness you are here. This is Mrs. Emily Woods and her son Noah."

"Noah."

"Yes Hank, this is the same Noah." The Professor turned his attention to Mrs. Woods, "Mrs. Woods, this is Dr. Hank McCoy, he will be looking after Noah."

Emily Woods turned to Dr. McCoy, "Can you help him?"

Hank walked over to the small boy, "Hmm, let me have a look." Hank smiled down at his patient, "Hello Noah, I'm Dr. McCoy, can you tell me what happened and what part of your body hurts?"

Noah pointed to his left leg a tear trickling down his face, "It hurts," he choked out.

Hank looked around the room, "Was Noah given anything for the pain before I got here?"

Mystique held up a syringe, "Less then a baby dose of morphine."

He gave Mystique a semi displeased look, "I see, alright Noah, we are going to take an x-ray of your leg. Have you ever had an x-ray before?" Noah shook his head. "Alright Noah, here is what we are going to do; I am going to place this cape across you, I know it is heavy. Next I line up my special camera that lets me see the inside of your leg, I will be looking at the bones in your left leg." Hank walked over to the light switch and dimmed the lights. "Having the lights on low helps my camera work better."

As Hank snapped the first picture there was a buzzing sound. He then walked back over to his patient, "Noah, I need to move your leg a little bit so I can take a second picture, would you like your mom to hold your hand?"

"Yes." Noah was quieter and calmer now that the morphine had kicked in. Although Dr. McCoy would have much rather given it to Noah himself, he had a feeling by the disruption upstairs and the room that he stood in now that they most likely hadn't had a choice.

Hank nodded, "Alright then, Mrs. Woods, could you please stand right here, thank you. Try not to move your leg Noah, you are doing such a great job." Hank walked back over to the wall and clicked the x-ray button once more. He smiled, "Ok Noah, this part is all finished. I am going to look at the pictures of your bones and see if we can put them back in the right place so your leg doesn't hurt anymore, does that sound like a good plan?"

"Yes, I don't like the hurting," he whispered. He then looked at the Professor, "Sorry I broked your windows."

Professor X chuckled, "Don't worry Noah, I've lost count of how many times we've had to replace all the windows here, you aren't the first person to break one."

Noah was surprised, "Really?"

"Really. If I remember correctly, the windows that broke when you came here today were the same windows that my first student broke."

Storm smiled and sighed, "Jean."

The Professor nodded, "Yes Jean, between Jean and Scott it is a wonder that there was a house for you to come to Ororo."

"I am grateful there was and still am."

Mrs. Woods looked around not quite sure how to feel. These people were close, most of them anyway. They were almost, "You are like a family here, aren't you?" Smiles beamed back at her.

Hank walked over to Noah with a thin sponge like material, plaster and a bowl of warm water. "The time has come the Doctor said, to put on Noah's cast, where once it's dry his friends can sign their names and silly things."

Noah giggled quietly, "You're funny."

8:45 PM

As Dr. McCoy was wrapping up Noah's broken leg Rogue was trying her best t apologize and stay calm while confined to the DR until given the ok by the Prof. "Um, Ah jus' wan'ed t' apologize t' ya'll f'r screamin' at ya, especially ya Kurt, Ah didn't mean t' yell in ya face."

Jamie and Bobby were snickering in one of the corners. Kurt looked at them and stuck out his tongue. "It iz ok Rogue, I know zat you didn't mean to…freak out. Zere vas pandemonium upstairs on its vay to ze infirmary. You also had juz told Kitty vhat vus happening and didn't vhant to zay it again." Kurt smiled his toothy grin.

"Thanks Kurt, an' ya, tha' pretty much sums up mah freak out. Ah'm really sorry." She looked at the twins, "Ah'm really sorry girls."

The girls walked over to their mommy, "It's ok mommy, it was scary and sad."

"Now dats all done." Rogue closed her eyes as her girls wrapped their arms around her. She was always amazed by how much she needed them.

Logan cleared his throat, "Hum, Mini Stripes, Noah can have visitors now." Rogue opened her eyes and looked at Logan, "Can you handle taking them or should I?"

"Ah can do it," Rogue replied softly.

"Good," Logan replied, "because the rest of us need to start cleaning up. Grab a broom or however the hell you want to clean just get it done." There was a giant sigh from the interior of the Danger Room and then the students headed to the elevator to start the cleaning upstairs, there was no point arguing with Logan.

Rogue walked the twins down the hall and knocked on the infirmary door, "'Ello, Ah was told Noah's allowed visitors, can we come in?"

Mrs. Woods looked at her son who was now smiling and holding a plastic silver metal with a giant **X **in the middle with the words _I Am Super Brave_ carved around it. She nodded, "Of course Rogue."

Rogue and the girls walked in and carefully approached the broken bed where Noah sat propped up by pillows so his leg could lay stretched out strait. "'Ow ya doin' Noah? Ya 'ad us all worried f'r a while."

"I'm ok now. The funny Doctor says my cast dry soon so peoples can write their names and draw funny pictures on it."

Rogue smiled, "Well tha's good news."

"Ca' w' be de firs' t' pu' names on?"

Noah shook his head, "Mommy first, then all my friends."

"Bu' we are ya friends, can we sign afta ya mommy?"

"Yea, but you have to save room for Joey, Amy, Stephanie, Kelly and everyone else ok?"

As the children continued to chat Emily took Rogue aside, "I need to know something, and I understand if you don't want to answer my question."

Rogue felt slightly uncomfortable, she hated situations like this. "Alrigh', wha' d' ya wanna know?"

"You didn't move here because of your girls, did you?"

Rogue shook her head, "No, Ah came t' live 'ere when Ah was seventeen. Ah ran away 'cause Ah was afraid o' hurtin' someone." Rogue's face was saddened, "Ah hur' anyone Ah touched, tha' was mah power, takin' other life forces or other mutant powers jus' by touchin' someone."

"I'm sorry, that must have been very hard."

Rogue let out a huff, "Ya don' even know a quarter o' it. Livin' 'ere Ah learned 'ow t' control mah powers. Everyone else go' control bef're Ah did, bu' the point is tha' Ah did ge' control; tha's wha' ya wan' f'r Noah, isn' it?"

Mrs. Woods let out a deep sigh, "Yes, but would he have to live here? I don't want to loose him."

Rogue placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, "Ya will never loose 'im Emily, 'e loves ya. Now as f'r stayin' Ah'm no' the one t' ask, tha's the Profs. decision. Ah will tell ya this much though, the Professor never turns anyone away, so don' worry 'bout that."

There was a rap on the door and Dr. McCoy popped inside, "How is my brave little patient doing?"

The children giggled, "Good, can mommy sign my cats yet?"

Rogue tried to muffle a laugh resulting in a snort. Hank glanced over his shoulder at her, "Just you wait young lady, I hear that you needed to see me too, and I doubt you will be laughing in six or seven months."

Rogue's mouth dropped open, "Awe come on, ya gotta admit it was funny. Ah'm 'happy t' sign _casts_ bu' no' cats."

9:30

It was dark out but Danny and Michael knew their way to the giant mansion on the huge hill any day or night. "Here we are, is everyone ready?" The three trudged up the driveway in their boots and hit the buzzer.

"Xavier Institute, can I help you?"

"We hope so, we'd like to see Professor X."

"Names?"

The group looked at one another, "Friends of Alison and Quinn." The gate opened and the group continued to trudge up the steep hill slipping a little on the snow.

"What do I say to him?"

Danny looked at Amy, "Just tell him the truth about why you came with us, we wanted to help you."

A woman stood in the doorway to greet them, "Good evening children, you are out late, please come in, you must be freezing." _'And your parents must be worried sick,'_ Storm added mentally.

She moved smoothly down the hall knocking on a large wooden door. _"Come in Storm, Danny, Michael and Amy."_

Michael leaned over towards his brother, "How'd the man knowed our names?"

Danny was just as nervous but tried to put on a brave face, "He's the Professor, he has to know who's in his house."

The group stepped into the office, "Storm, perhaps some hot chocolate is in order, the children look positively frozen." Ororo nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Once she was gone the Professor turned his attention back to the children. "I admire your courage boys to bring your friend in need to me, however it was unwise to sneak out at night. You could have been seriously injured and no one would have known where you were or where you had gone."

The Professor studied each face for an answer. Finally Danny spoke up, "I left my mom a note telling her Michael and I were taking Amy to a safe place. No one was helping her and I knew that she'd be safe here, she belongs with Alison and Quinn."

"And what of Amy's parents, did they know that two were taking their daughter in the middle of the night?"

"Not taking," Danny replied, "that sounds like kidnapping, she chose to come, she didn't have to."

"That maybe true Danny but you still removed a miner from her parents, you and your brother are miners as well, how do you think your parents will react when they find you missing?"

Noah's cast had dried long ago and his mother had signed her name and circled it with a heart. Alison and Quinn wrote their names and drew happy faces.

Emily Woods chuckled as comments were tossed back and fourth, "I was correct, you are one large family, I see it in your reactions to one another."

"Anyone under this roof is considered family, isn't that right Rogue?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Augh, ya Mystique tha's 'ow it works."

Rogue made a face, "Don't you stick your tongue out at me young lady."

"Geeze, wha' is it, pick on Rogue day?" The kids started to giggle, "Zip it Mini Me's, wha' d' ya need Mystique?"

"The Professor needs you."

Rogue sighed, "Alrigh', le's go girls."

"No, just you Rogue."

"Why?"

"Oh for heavens sake, I don't know, I was sent to collect you, go!"

"Ok than, well Ah 'ope ya feel better Noah, Emily, nice talkin' with ya, mini Me's be good while Ah'm gone."

"Eeee, eeeee!"

"Cute, ya uncle Kurt's in big trouble." With that Rogue left the infirmary and headed to the Professors office.

Rogue raised her hand to knock, _"Come in Rogue."_

"Ya could wait f'r a girl t'…" Rogue looked around the office, "No, no, no, mah nigh' keeps getting' better an' better. Wha' are they doin' 'ere?"

"The boys feel Amy is not safe Rogue, have you had any success with Mr. Rose?"

"No, each time Ah go t' talk t' 'im he takes off." She sighed, "Ah don' know wha' t' say Professor, Ah'm sorry. Ah neva meant f'r this t' 'appen." Rogue moved her hand in a line behind the three children.

"It is not your fault Rogue, none of us expected this. I was hoping that you had the Foxes number so we could let them know that their boys are safe."

"Sure, jus' give meh a sec, unless the boys wanna give it t' ya."

"Just to let mom and dad know that we are safe, that's all right? I don't want to leave Amy."

Rogue pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, _"Professor, wha' d' we do?"_

"_We give their parents the option; they can drive up in the dark or we can bring the boys home tomorrow."_

"Phone number please."

Danny sighed, "Fine, (657) 775-0908, happy?"

The Professor smiled, "Thank you Danny."

He then turned to Amy, "Amy, do you know your phone number?" Amy nodded. "Could we have it to let your mommy and daddy know that you are safe?"

"No, I don't wanna go home."

"Why not Amy?"

As Amy started to speak tears rolled down her cheeks reminding Danny of the day she first ran into him. "My daddy ha-hates me. He hates all mutants and I a mutant. He hates my friends Alison and Quinn, Noah and Kelly. He even hates Stephanie, Joey an' Michael just because they are friends with mutants. I won't go home!"

Michael finally spoke, "I told her she'd be safe."

"_Are they supposed to be this smart in kindergarten Professor?"_

"_Times have changed Rogue, I may need you to look up Robert and Ann Rose's telephone number."_

"_Ah know, bu' Ah feel like Amy, Ah really don' wanna."_

"_Rogue!"_

"_Ah'm goin'"_

"Amy, I know that you don't want to go home and from what you have told me I can understand why, but we still need to let your parents know that you are safe.

Rogue came back with a slip of paper, "Ah have it Professor, who's callin'?"

"I will Rogue. In the mean time Storm has some hot chocolate in the kitchen, why don't you take all our surprise guests there for now, oh, and incase you hear some yelling Remy has put the twins to bed."

"Great, thanks f'r the heads up, good luck an' le' meh know if ya need anythin'."

"Thank you Rogue."

With that Rogue walked the children to the kitchen where three mugs of hot chocolate sat on a long table. Rogue walked over to the kettle and made herself a cup of tea. It was too late for coffee but some form of caffeine was needed to keep her awake, she could tell it was going to be a long night.


	12. Where Are Our Children?

**Where Are Our Children?**

A light snow was falling as two police cars sat on Maryville Lane, but the lane was far from merry.

"When was the last time you saw Danny and Michael?"

Mrs. Fox blinked back tears, "I don't know, 8:30, maybe shortly after. I went to their rooms to say goodnight to them and they were gone." Steven placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you think of any reason why they would run away? You said that their coats and boots were gone, that tells us that it was most likely a runaway and not a kidnapping."

Alexandra shook her head, "No, they have always been happy boys, respectful and caring of others." She turned to her husband and he held her close. "Steven, why would they do this?"

At the other end of the lane officers were inside of a house with a white door. "When was the last time you saw Amy?"

"8:15, I went to kiss her goodnight and she was gone."

"Is there any reason why Amy would run away; problems at home, anything like that?"

Mr. Rose's face went as red as a coke can, "What, are you accusing us of being bad parents? Ann and I love Amy!"

The officer sighed, this was a common accusation when dealing with runaway cases. "No sir, we just need to know all we can so we can help you find your daughter. Most kidnappers take the child as they are; in this case Amy in her pink 'Hello Kitty' Pajamas, not dress them up warmly in their coats and boots. This is why we believe Amy has run away."

Ann looked at Robert, and then the officer. "There is something that we disagree with."

Robert glared at her, "Ann, don't, I want to keep that private."

"Robert, our daughter is missing!"

The officer glanced between Mr. and Mrs. Rose, "Mrs. Rose, any information you can give us would be helpful."

Ann watched as her husband stalked off to the kitchen. She then turned her attention back to the officer, "Amy is a mutant and Robert strongly disapproves. He was part of the FOH years ago before Amy was born. It frightens me to death too, having a mutant child. Neither her father or I want her using her power, but the thing is she doesn't have control over it."

The officer took notes in his booklet, "I see. How about Amy's friends, do they care that she is a mutant?"

Mrs. Rose hung her head, "I am not even sure that they know. Robert takes her home right after school, we are not proud to have a mutant child."

"Thank you Mrs. Rose, you have been quite helpful. Please let us know if you hear from Amy." The officer took a photo from Mrs. Rose and headed back to his vehicle.

"Were there any problems here at home with either Danny or Michael?" Any disagreements between you and your husband that might have made the boys take off?"

"No, Alexandra just told you that they were happy and caring or others. Mr. Fox paused, "The boys were concerned about a girl down the street, she's in Michael's kindergarten class."

Alexandra's eyes widened, "Yes, I believe her name is Amy. Her father takes her home right away after school. He is very anti-mutant and there are a handful of mutants in that class."

The officer's face became slightly hard, "You don't know this girls last name by any chance."

"I'm not 100% sure but I think it might be Rose."

"Thank you." The officer pulled out a walkie talkie, "Joe, I think the kids are in a pack."

"What, the Rose girl and the Fox boys?"

"Yes." Max turned to Steven and Alexandra, "Is there a spot that the boys go to that they consider safe? You said that they were concerned about this girl, where might they go?"

"I don't know."

"Think Ali, where do the boys go for fun?"

"I DON'T KNOW STEVEN!" Alexandra collapsed into her husband's arms a steady flow of tears falling from her eyes. It was almost ten, the temperature was -15 degrees celsius and her boys were out possibly with a little girl doing the best they could to help her.

The phone rang and Mr. Fox detached himself from his wife's grip, "Hello."

"Hello, may I please speak with Mr. Fox."

"I am Mr. Fox, who are you?"

Mrs. Fox leaned in so she could hear the conversation. "My name is Charles Xavier and I thought that you should know that your boys came to pay me a visit with a friend this evening."

"How do I know you are telling the…Ali give the phone back!"

"Professor, are they safe?"

"Yes Mrs. Fox they are fine. They arrived here by foot at 9:40 with one of Michael's friends."

She sighed, "Amy."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Is she alright?"

"Everyone is fine and warming up with some hot chocolate. I have spoken with all three children letting them know it was unwise to leave their homes in the middle of the night not telling anyone where they were going. The boys are welcome to stay the night seeing as it is dark and snowy, I always encourage safety first."

Alexandra turned to her husband, "Steven, they are safe at the Xavier Institute. Charles says they can stay the night since it is dark and slippery out, what do you think?"

Mr. Fox bit his lip. He was quite relieved that his boys were safe, unpleased that they had dragged this Amy girl with them, even if it was to help her and just as concerned about the snow and dark as Professor X. "Yes, we will get them in the morning."

Mrs. Fox sighed, "I apologize for the wait, it was a hard decision."

"I understand, so how would you like to proceed?"

"We would be very grateful if you could keep the boys over night. We will come and get them in the morning."

"Not a problem, we will see you in the morning."

"Thank you Professor, I can rest a little easier now." After hanging up the phone she turned to the officer, "Thank you for coming out."

"You are welcome, but there is no need for thanks, I am just doing my job and missing children are a serious matter. I am glad they have been found. Have a restful night."

The phone rang and Mr. Rose picked it up, "What do you want? We are dealing with something important right now."

"I am quite aware of that Mr. Rose. My name is Charles Xavier and.."

"Xavier, I know all about you and your house of mutants. I have more important things to deal with than…"

"Your daughter, yes I am quite aware, she is here along with some friends."

"You took her!"

"No Mr. Rose, she came to me arriving around 9:40 this evening. I had no idea she was on her way."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you like Mr. Rose, I am calling to let you know that Amy is safe."

"How do I know that?"

"Would you like to speak with her?"

"Of course I want to speak with her!"

"_Rogue, please bring Amy to my office immediately. Her father would like to speak with her."_

"_O' course"_ "Amy, ya daddy's on the phone an' 'e wan's t' say hello."

"I don't wanna."

"_Rogue, any time would be wonderful."_

"Amy he's real worried 'bout ya. Ah'll be righ' with ya, come on."

Rogue and Amy walked back to the giant office and the Professor handed Amy the receiver. "Hello."

"Amy! You scared your mother and me to death. What made you think running away was a smart thing? You could have died!"

"Michael said he taked me to a safe place. I trused Michael but I don't trused you! You hate me 'cause I a mutant but that don't matter at this house!"

"You are coming home first thing in the morning Amy and that's final!

"No daddy I won't. Not 'till you love me as a mutant!"

Mr. Rose started grinding his teeth, "Put the man back on." Amy handed the receiver back to the Professor. "I don't know what you told my little girl but she's _my _little girl. I won't let her stay in a house full of freaks because she isn't like you people."

Charles sighed internally, _'There are still a few,' _he reminded himself. "Mr. Rose, I believe Amy is special just like you, but in a different way. I know that for some parents it is harder to accept their child's gift, but it is a gift none the less."

Mrs. Rose grabbed the phone, "Can you help her?"

"I can if you give me your consent."

"What are you doing Ann? Do you want Amy back or not?"

"Of course I do, but not if you yell at her all the time for something she can't control Robert!"

The Professor listened to the argument on the other end of the line and couldn't help but feel like Rogue had been right. This child didn't deserve to live in a house where she was constantly going to be scolded, she deserved to be loved.

There was a rustling sound on the other end of the phone, "Are you still there Xavier?"

Charles answered as he always did, calmly with little judgment, "Yes, I am still here Mr. Rose, how would you like to proceed?"

"Keep Amy until she isn't a mutant any more."

"Mr. Rose, your daughter will always be a mutant. I can help her gain control of her power but that takes time and dedication."

There was a pause while Ann and Robert spoke amongst themselves; "I don't want her crashing in to the ground. I hate the picture of it and the idea of having to take her to the hospital all the time, people will think we are abusive."

"I just don't like _those_ people period."

"How can you say that about your own daughter? She _is_ one of _those_ people Robert."

As Charles waited he couldn't help but think of how Mystique had tried various ways to show Rogue and Kurt she loved them. True she had failed time and time again, but she had been dealing with teenagers, not small children. Now being under one roof they had bonded, but it hadn't been an easy process.

"Two months Xavier."

"Excuse me, I am not quite sure I understand Mr. Rose."

"If you can fix Amy in two months then she can stay with you, otherwise she comes home."

"We will see you at the beginning of the holidays then." There was a click and Charles hung up the receiver and shook his head.

Rogue looked at the man that had taken her in and recognized this look; paling face, worried eyes and furrowed brow. "Professor," she asked timidly, "is somethin' wrong?"

Charles lifted his head looking at the two girls in his office, one a grown woman and the other a small child. "Everything will be fine Rogue. I could use your help now though."

"Sure, wha' d' ya need?"

He smiled at her; she had come so far from that angry screaming Goth girl that pushed everyone away to a loving mother. True she still had her screaming moments but they weren't a daily occurrence like they had been the first few years after taking her in, and she still enjoyed pushing Logan's buttons.

"I need the guest bedroom set up for Danny and Michael, their parents will be here in the morning to get them."

Rogue nodded, "Sure thang Professor." She then looked down at the little girl who had tear stained cheeks that was leaning against her. _"Wha' 'bout Amy?"_

"_Set up a room for her beside the twins, I will explain when they are all asleep, is there coffee?"_

Rogue smiled, _"No, bu' there's tea."_

"_Well then, that will have to do. Now off you go."_

"Come on Amy, we 'ave t' ge' ya an' the boys t' bed." She walked back into the kitchen where Ororo sat with the boys, her eyes begging for sleep. This had been a long day, one she hoped never to repeat.

"Rogue child, you are back. What are the plans for this evening?"

"Well Storm, Danny an' Michael will be stayin' in the guest room t'nigh' an' Amy will be by the twins."

"I see, how can I help?"

Rogue thought for a moment, "Mmm, could ya pu' Amy t' bed, Ah don' wan' the girls t' see meh."

Storm smiled, "Of course." _'That has got to be the smartest thing she has said all day without panicking.'_

Rogue then looked at the two boys, heads down on the table fast asleep. "Ah'll jus' go set up the guest room bef're Ah wake 'em up, be righ' back Storm." Storm nodded and Rogue headed up the stairs to the cupboard. She pulled out two sheets, two pillows and started making the beds. She then came back for the covers unfolding them and placing them semi neatly on the two beds.

When she had finished making the beds she came back down the stairs and looked at Storm. Storm looked back at her anxiety high in the air. Neither one of them knew how these boys reacted when woken up, all they knew were the reactions of "G' 'way", from the twins, curtsey of their mother.

Rogue tapped Michael on the shoulder and gave him a light shake, "Michael, Michael there's a bed f'r ya upstairs."

Michael groaned, "Bed?"

"Ya Michael, a bed. One f'r ya an' one f'r Danny."

Danny's eyes fluttered but didn't open, "Bed," he mumbled.

Rogue sighed and picked up Michael. "Rogue, you shouldn't be lifting dead weight right now."

"Ya go' a better idea Storm?" Ororo merely sighed shaking her head. "Ah didn' think s'. Can ya lif' Danny?"

"I can."

Rogue looked over to see Logan and Mystique. "Give me the small one Rogue, Logan can take his brother."

Rogue started to protest, "Ah can d' it jus' fine thank ya very much."

"What, and throw your back again, I think not. Give me the boy."

Rogue sighed and handed Michael over to Mystique, "Here, they're goin' t' the guest room, Ah already made it up s' jus' place 'em in the beds." Raven nodded heading up towards the guest room. Rogue then looked at Storm and then at Amy who was falling asleep standing up.

"I have her Rogue, come on child, let's get you to bed." With that Storm walked a very sleepy Amy up the stairs, past the twins' room and into the room next to it. Amy was so exhausted that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	13. Shocks

**Shocks**

It was well past midnight, the hour hand of the clock was almost at the two. Charles Xavier sat at the kitchen table with his cup of tea along with Rogue, Storm and Logan. Finally he spoke, "We have a problem."

"Ya we do, mah girls will be up in four or five hours an' Ah havn' 'ad no sleep." Rogue took a sip of her tea rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I am sorry Rogue, I truly am but we have a larger issue at stake right now."

"Great."

"Stripes would you just shut up and listen to the Professor so that we can all go to bed."

Storm placed a gentle hand on top of Rogue's and Rogue sighed, "Sorry Professor, wha's at stake?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that Rogue, but let me tell you all. Amy Rose's father has given us two months to help her gain control of her power. If we are successful she can stay."

"And if we aren't, what happens then Chuck?"

The Professor took in a deep breath, "Then they take her back home."

Rogue tore her hand out from under Storms slamming a fist down hard on the table, "Oh come on, tha's bull shit! Two months can' even scratch the surface!"

Logan and Ororo gave Rogue disapproving looks however the Professor's face did not change. "I agree Rogue."

She blinked, "Ya do?"

"Yes I do, however those would not have been my choice of words."

The Professor took another sip of his tea and Storm sensed that he was holding something back. "Charles, what are you thinking?"

"I think Ororo, that we must make it look as though Amy has made progress controlling her power."

"Ya mean lie?"

"Falsify progress Rogue." Rogue rolled her eyes and the Professor sighed, "Yes Rogue we are going to lie so we can keep her here, safe from her anti-mutant family, happy?"

"Yes thank ya."

Ororo shook her head, "There is still a childish behavior in you Rogue, sometimes I wonder if it will ever leave."

Rogue shrugged, "Hey, Ah'm jus' layin' down the cards o' truth, tha's all."

"So you will always be a smart ass, is that what you are saying Stripes?"

"Ya said it Logan, no' meh."

The Professor cleared his throat, "Hum." Rogue's cheeks turned slightly pink as she and Logan turned their attention back to the Professor. "Amy Rose's gift is levitation. I do not know how high she can go or if she is capable of traveling while in the air, and yes Rogue we could consider that flying if indeed she can travel while levitating."

"But her parents don't want her in the air, is that correct?"

"Yes Storm that would be correct."

"S' hold on a moment, we are gonna teach Amy t' use 'er power, bu' when she goes 'ome f'r the holidays we tell 'er no' t' use 'er power an' stay on the ground."

"I thought you had all your cards laid out Rogue."

"Shut up Logan, Ah was jus' checkin'."

"Yes Rogue, that is exactly what we are going to do. Any more questions?"

"Jus' one."

"Yes Rogue, you may go to bed now."

"Thank ya." On that note Rogue dumped her tea down the sink that was followed by a quiet mad dash up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

As the three watched her take off Logan being the first to respond, "You know what scares me the most is how quiet she can be. Even my ears had trouble hearing her, and my ears are pretty damn good."

The Professor shook his head, "Yes Logan, she is a curious case, she always has been, but enough talk it is well past lights out."

"Mommy ge' up, we're 'ungry!"

Rogue rolled over and groaned, "Give meh ten more minutes' girls."

Alison climbed up on the bed beside Rogue, "Mommy, y' don' look good, is y' sick?"

"No Alison, mommy's jus' very, very tired."

"Mommy, daddy's no' 'ome yet an' Ah'm very 'ungry."

Rogue looked at the clock, it read 7:45 AM. "Good Gawd, five hours ain't enough sleep at all."

"Wha' mommy?"

"Nothin' girls, le's go." The three white striped girls headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Rogue threw on a large pot of coffee. She then got three bowls of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios and two glasses of orange juice.

As Rogue went to pour her first mug of coffee there was a sudden blast of noise; '_You, doing that thing you do…' _"Jesus!" The shock of the radio blasting had Rogue tossing her hand over her heart and pouring scalding hot coffee down her arm. "Son of a, wha' 'ave Ah told ya two 'bout playin' with that thang."

She placed the coffee pot back in place turning on the cold water splashing her burnt arm. "Sorry mommy, daddy sayed dat we can play de music a' breakfas'."

Rogue sighed and continued bathing her burnt arm under the cold water. "Did ya daddy also tell ya tha' it was ok t' scare the livin' dayligh's outa ya mother."

The twins looked at one another, "Um, no, jus' tha' we can listen t' music when we eat."

Rogue shook her head, "Well it ain't ok t' scare meh t' death." Rogue turned off the water and poured her coffee into a mug. She then went over to the radio and turned down the volume. "There are rules 'bout the radio: 1. Always tell the adult when ya are turnin' it on s' they don' 'ave a 'eart attack, 2. Make sure the volume isn't blatin', can ya handle those two thangs?"

"Qui!"

"Yep!"

There was the sound of feet in the hallway as Danny and Michael stepped into the kitchen rubbing sleep out of their eyes. "Can we have something to eat please?"

Rogue stood up and grabbed two more bowls, "Ah 'ope ya like cheerios 'cause tha' seems t' be all we go' at the moment."

Alison dropped her spoon and slid off her stool, "Michael!" She wrapped her arms around him, "When'd y' ge' 'ere?"

"Last night, I knowed your house any time."

She giggled and pulled him to the table, "Si' 'ere 'side m'."

Rogue wished she had her phone with her so she could snap a picture of Alison and Michael. It was cute how much they seemed to care for one another. "Wha' kind o' juice d' ya like boys?"

"Anything is good Mrs. LeBeau, thanks." Rogue placed two more glasses of orange juice on the table.

She then wondered what Quinn would do if Joey was in Michael's place. Kindergarten sweethearts most of the mothers had commented when seeing Joey and Quinn together. Rogue could see it now with Alison and Michael.

The song on the radio changed and Rogue smiled, _'Lost my job came home mad, got a hug and a kiss and that's too bad…" _She tried to picture Remy doing everything on his own with these two, _'soon to be three,' _she reminded herself. _'Crayons go up one drawer higher, rewind Barney for the 15__th__ time, breakfast 6, naps at 9, there's bubble gum in the baby's hair, sweet potatoes in my lazy chair…'_ No, she and Remy needed one another.

Rogue poured herself another cup of coffee. As she headed back towards the table she almost bumped into Amy. "Gawd, ya ok?" Amy nodded, "Ah didn' burn ya or nothin'?"

"No, I'm hungry, what did my mean daddy say?"

Rogue looked around her, five children and herself. _'Where is everyone? Ah managed t' drag mah ass out o' bed t' feed mah girls an' surprise guests, a little 'elp migh' be nice.' _"One more bowl o' cheerios comin' righ' up. Would ya like apple o' orange juice?"

"Orange please."

Rogue placed the glass of orange juice in front of Amy as Logan walked in the door. "Well, looks like you have everything under control, coffee and all."

"Coffee an' all, bu' ya 'ave t' ge' ya own breakfast Logan."

"Why?"

"'Cause ya ain't between the ages o' five t' ten."

"Yea, ya our Gram'pa."

"Gee, thanks Quinn, you make me feel so young."

"Non, dat make y' old silly."

Rogue snickered and Logan looked towards her, "What, you think I'm old?"

She shook her head fiercely a smile plastered in place, "No, it's, it's jus' funny hearin' it is all." That was enough however and Rogue broke out into hysterics, "So-sorry Lo-Log-Logan, but it, it's true ain't it."

"Grrr, Stripes you're really asking for it."

"Take it up with ya granddaughters, no' meh. They're the ones who called ya old, silly." Logan's claws shot out startling Amy and the boys. Rogue quickly pulled herself together. "No Logan! We 'ave company, f'r Gawds sake put 'em away!"

Logan pulled his claws back in and looked at the kids, "Did I scare you?" The three nodded. "Do you think I'm old?"

"No sir, I think you were a fighter."

Logan looked at Rogue, "I like this boy, he knows how to give respect, what's your name again?"

"Danny Fox sir." Danny moved his jaw back and fourth before he continued, "Sir, how come you aren't bleeding? Knives come out of your knuckles and there isn't a drop of blood, why is that?"

Logan sighed, "I heal quickly kid that is my true gift. These," he shot out his claws again, "are an added bonus, most of the time."

"Oh!" Quinn ran over to her mother pulling on Rogue's pajama shirt. "Mommy, can we 'ave show an' tell?"

"Yea with de music, dat sound like fun!"

"No' withou' permission fr'm the Professor."

"It is fine Rogue."

Rogue spun her head to the left in surprise, "Oh, mornin' Professor, Ah didn' 'ear ya come in."

"Ahh, the smell of coffee in the morning, I hope you left me some Rogue."

"Ya, Ah made a large pot t'day."

Danny looked at the group, "What exactly is 'Show and Tell'?"

The Professor chuckled, "Here at the Institute show and tell consists of mutant abilities Danny. I believe you have already experienced Logan's gift."

"And his added bonus," Michael piped up.

"I see." Charles looked over at Logan who shrugged. _"An added bonus, is that what you are calling them now?"_

"_Well I wasn't going to tell the kids I was a science experiment Chuck, besides, they have their perks at times."_

"Ca' I g' firs' Mommy?"

Rogue closed her eyes, "Ya bu' Ah don' think it's a good idea t' do show an' tell in the kitchen, wha' d' ya think Professor?"

"I agree Rogue, how about the basement."

"Really?" Rogue was quite surprised by the Professors' suggestion. " Ah thought that only we were allowed down there." She motioned to Logan and the twins.

"I believe the time has come to extend it to others as well, wouldn't you agree?"

She shrugged, "Hey, wha' ever ya say Professor, ya make the rules."

"And you break them." She glared at Logan only getting a mocking smile in return.

She looked around the table, "Is everyone finished?"

"Yes," "Qui," "Thanks," "All done," "Finished!"

Rogue cleared the bowls while Alison and Quinn put the cups in the dishwasher. When the table was tidy Rogue turned to the children, "The basement ain't a play area. It can be very dangerous s' no one's t' go there withou' an adult, d' Ah make mahself clear?"

The children nodded. "Good, now le's g' before Ah change mah mind."

As she led the group out of the kitchen she slapped Logan hard on the shoulder. "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

Rogue looked over her shoulder, "F'r makin' tha' face at meh."

Charles sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Once downstairs Rogue gave each of the twins a new deck of cards. "Cool, they'd be new!"

Danny looked at the girls oddly, "They're just playing cards."

The girls smiled, "No' t' us. T' us they are trainin' tools."

Michael shifted, "Are they going to go 'BOOM!'?"

"Qui et non. De poin' o' de game be t' ligh' de card an' try t' stop de 'plotion."

"If ya can' stop the card then it goes BOOM!"

Rogue clapped her hands together, "Alrigh' Alison, choose ya card." Alison sifted through her brand new deck of cards and pulled out the Ace of Clubs. "Ready when you are Hun."

Alison walked to the middle of the hall and then turned around to face the group. With a flick of her wrist the Ace of Clubs begun to glow a faint red. As she held the card the glow became brighter and darker. Alison closed her eyes and took in a breath. The glow started to fade and Alison made a face. "Crap!" She tossed the card and there was a small explosion.

"Hey! Ah don' wanna 'ear tha' from ya Alison. 'Sides, ya almos' 'ad it this time."

Alison pouted, "Bu' it still blowed up."

"Tha's why ya daddy an' Ah like the dollar store." The twins looked at one another and shrugged. "Who wants t' go next'? Amy, how 'bout ya?"

"But I don't blow things up."

Rogue smiled, "No ya don', ya can d' somethin' else, will ya show us?"

Amy looked at the ground, "My daddy says I'm not spose to."

Rogue put a gentle arm around her, "Amy, ya are gonna be stayin' with us f'r a few months an' ya need t' learn all ya can 'bout your gift. Try f'r meh an' ya friends."

Amy swallowed, "Ok but I not sure how it works."

"Tha's alrigh' Amy, jus' think 'bout where ya wanna go."

Amy scrunched her eyes closed and put her arms out to the sides. _'I wanna go up, I wanna go up, I wanna..'_ She opened her eyes as she heard her friends. "That is so cool!"

"Mommy, elle ressemble `a une anel l`a-haut!" (she looks like an angel up there!)

Rogue smiled, "Ya, she does girls."

Amy looked around her, she was almost touching the ceiling and below her she saw smiling faces. "Wow, I, I can fly!"

Rogue walked forwards and called up, "Ya can float, bu' ya need t' move in the air f'r meh t' call it flyin'. Can ya follow meh bu' in the air?"

"I'll try." Rogue walked down the hall and Amy followed airborne.

Rogue laughed, "Yep, Ah would qualify that as flyin', come on down."

Amy scrunched her eyes closed again, _'I want down, I want down, I want…'_ She felt her feet touch the ground and opened her eyes. Michael ran towards her, "I tolded you I taked you to a safe place!"

Little did any of them know that they were being watched. The Professor had gone to the observatory deck with Ororo and Mr. and Mrs. Fox who had come to collect their boys. As shocked as the fox's had been to see Alison's card explode seeing a girl fly around was almost unbelievable. Mr. Fox looked over at Storm, "This is the girl they brought here last night?"

Ororo nodded, "Yes, amazing don't you think?"

They watched as Amy touched down and was pulled into a hug by her peer. "Yes," replied Mrs. Fox, "it is amazing."

"Ok Quinn ya are up, who'd ya choose t'day?"

"Joker."

"Alrigh' don' le' 'em play any tricks on ya."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Mommy, the joke will be on 'im."

Rogue crossed her arms, "An' where exactly did ya learn tha' phrase?"

Both girls smiled, "Daddy."

"O' course it was daddy," she mumbled. "Alrigh' any time Quinn."

Just as her sister had done Quinn charged the card with a flick of her wrist. She let the card charge quite high worrying Rogue. "Quinn, pull back the energy, please."

Quinn sighed and pulled back a large amount of energy. She took in one more deep breath and extinguished the card smiling at her mother, "See, the joke on 'im."

"Ey, 'ow come y' can d' a full charge? Dat should o' been m'."

"Hey now tha' ain't nice, ya both did a great job, wait, all three o' ya did fantastic jobs. Ya should be proud o' yaselves."

"It felt good to fly Mrs. LeBeau, it felted right."

A tear trickled down Mrs. Fox's cheek, "If we had helped earlier like Danny asked they wouldn't have run away. Look at her Steven, she is so happy, why couldn't we have done that for her?"

Steven put his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Alexandra, we raised the boys to care for others, we had no idea that their caring would put them in the role of an adult. It shouldn't have happened but it did, and now that little girl is happy and safe."

"_Rogue, Danny and Michael's parents are here to pick them up."_

"_Oh, alrigh' Professor, we'll be righ' up."_

"_Wonderful, and great work by the way."_

"_Ya saw?"_

"_Yes."_

Rogue looked at the five children, "Hum, Michael an' Danny, ya parents are here t' pick ya up."

"Oh man, so soon, I was having fun watching you guys."

"Well Ah hate t' disappoint ya bu' it's break time. Using a power takes a lot o' energy Danny an' tha' tires ya out. Come on, everyone in t' the elevator."

When the group reached the main floor Mrs. Fox rushed towards her boys wrapping her arms around them. "You scared me to death boys. Oh God, I'm not angry, I was just so worried."

"Mom, mom you're squishing me."

"Ali, let them go."

Alexandra released her grip on Danny and Michael. She then looked over at Rogue, "Thank you so much for taking care of them, the Professor told us that you set up beds for them and got them breakfast this morning."

Rogue shrugged. "It was nothin'. Kind o' reminded meh o' when the house was full o' crazy teens."

"Well, I am not quite sure if that is a good thing or not," Alexandra replied.

"Not," came Logan's voice.

Rogue and the twins crossed their arms, "An' why exactly is tha' Logan?"

Logan snorted, "You used to be one of those crazy teens Stripes, heck, you still are crazy."

Ororo stepped between them, "Please Logan, enough. Rogue, ignore him."

Raven walked down the hall followed by Hank, Noah on crutches and Emily Woods. "I didn't know that there was a party, Rogue, why didn't you say something?" Hank smiled at her.

"Mmm, Ah didn' know tha' there was gonna …AHHHH!"

Rogue was swept off her feet, "Bonjour cherie, miss moi?"

Rogue spun on Remy as soon as she was on the ground, "Where the 'ell have ya been? Ah 'ad cinq heures de sommeil, le petit de'jeuner servi a' cinq enfants et…" (five hours of sleep, served breakfast to five kids and…"

Remy held up his hands in surrender, "Rogue, Rogue Je suis de`sole`, de`sole`." (I'm sorry, sorry.) _'Mon Dieu, m' time be off t'day.'_

Rogue was oblivious to the large group around her, "S' where were ya," she demanded.

Remy sighed, "I been workin' like a'ways chreie."

Rogue poked him in the chest with each word she said, "No' this late, where were ya Remy LeBeau?" He grabbed Rogue's arm pulling her away from the group of onlookers and whispered in her ear. This seemed to work and Rogue calmed down, "Oh, well ya could o' called." She then looked behind her and cleared her throat, "Hum, sorry 'bout that, ya'll didn' need t' see tha'."

Hank, Ororo and the Professor only shook their heads, "No child they did not."

The twins went over to Noah and motioned for Michael and Danny to come over too. "Mommy only talk in French like tha' when she really mad at daddy."

The children looked over at the LeBeau's. Noah leaned in close so the group could hear him. "Does she speak French other times too?"

The twins made odd smiles, "Yea, bu' dat no' really f'r our ears, w' leave de room."

Danny laughed, "Something tells me I won't be learning those conversations in French class." The five year olds scrunched their faces taking Danny slightly by surprise. "You know what I am talking about?"

Amy and Noah shrugged, "I can guess, and I guess sex."

Danny's jaw dropped and he looked over his shoulder, "Hey Mom, how smart are kindergarteners supposed to be?"

"Why Danny, did they surprise you?" She smiled thinking back to when Danny first started school and how surprised she and Steven had been with all the knowledge he came home with each day at the age of five.

He looked at his mother's smiling face and replied, "You might say that."

The adults chuckled Charles turning to address the Fox's along with Noah and his mother, "You are all welcome to stay for lunch, I do believe Storm is on today."

She nodded, "Yes Charles I believe you are right." The twins high-fived as Rogue and Remy smiled.

"Can we stay, can we stay, can we stay?" Michael hopped up and down while Noah's eyes glistened with excitement.

The parents looked at one another, "Well, I suppose lunch would be nice, but we still need to go grocery shopping this afternoon."

Rogue sighed, "Dido, all we have f'r breakfas' 'ere is cheerios an' apple juice."

"Non, der be some orange juice duex cherie."

Rogue shook her head, "No' any more. Ah drained the carton this mornin' at breakfast." She glared at Remy.

"Oh, s' der be non waffles, non bagel, non Captain Crunch, nothin'?"

Rogue sighed, "Tha' pretty much sums it up Remy, we go' nothin'."

"So," Mrs. Woods began, "if you have nothing, what is Storm making?"

Remy laughed, "Dat femme ca' make somet'ing fr'm not'ing." Rogue smacked his head, "Ouch, dat be de truth Rogue, y' know dat."

Rogue planted her hands on her hips, "Ya Ah know tha', Ah also know that if Storm heard ya callin' her a 'femme' ya'd be blown across the yard an' tossed in the pool."

Remy swallowed, "Uh, dat probably true. Merci cherie, Remy be los' withou' y'." He planted a kiss on her cheek and she smiled. Remy then turned to the children, "Now den, wha' d' w' d' wit' les enfants?" (the children?)

The twins' squealed, "Eeek! Daddy comin' f'r us!"

"Noah, you be careful." Emily watched her son hoist himself up on his crutches and follow the twins down the hall. She looked over at Remy, "Please be careful, Dr. McCoy just put the cast on last night."

"Non problem, Remy be gentle." He watched the kids round the corner, "Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trios, deux, un; Je viens ici!" (ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one; here I come!)

The adults could hear some more muffled squeals along with the creaks of doors closing. Remy looked at Rogue who motioned him to go. When he was gone Emily and Alexandra walked over to Rogue; "You are truly lucky, you know that right?"

"Ya, Ah do. Their daddy's their 'ero."

"Hey Ali, what about me? What am I to the boys, chopped liver?"

The women chuckled and Alexandra walked back to her husband and took his hands, "No, you are their sergeant and they love you." She then walked back over to Emily and Rogue and whispered, "Men and their superiority."

"What about our superiority?" The guests looked shocked as Logan gave them a mocking look and Rogue glared at him.

"Ah otta kick ya…"

"Now, now Stripes, I can't help it if I have _'superior'_ hearing.

Rogue crossed her arms giving Logan a sassy smile, "S' is the _'superior'_ hearin' t' make up f'r other thangs than?"

"Christ Rogue!" Logan's claws shot out as Mystique leapt to the centre. "You do **not** want to go there, do you understand me?" Rogue shrugged as Mystique continued, "He's practically your father."

Both women shuttered, "Eeew Mystique, Ah so didn' need t', tha's jus', ugh." Rogue shuttered again, "Ah think Ah migh' need therapy."

Logan's claws retracted replaced with a satisfied expression, "Therapy huh, take it you learned your lesson."

Rogue groaned, "Yes."

"Good, because I smell stew so Storm will be calling us any minute now."

As he and Mystique left the observatory deck she leaned over, "I could have given her more details but that might have traumatized her."

Logan laughed, "Spare her the details Raven; if she thinks she needs therapy now she may wind up in a Mental Institution if you tell her anything more." She laughed as they entered the kitchen.

When Logan's claws had shot out Emily Woods and the Fox's had backed away frightened. Who was this man with metal claws? Had their children met him and if so had they been scared? Rogue hadn't backed away, but she knew this man. Was he as dangerous as he looked? So many questions and now only one person in the room left to answer them.

"Is he insane!" Steven wasn't sure how he felt, nervous for his family, slightly jealous to be lower down on the superiority list, but this man!

Emily was pale and Alexandra was shaking ever so slightly.

All eyes fell on Rogue, "Um, Logan's a good guy. He's the one who 'elped meh ge' 'ere an' 'as been there f'r meh in some real 'ard times. Ah know 'e can look scary bu' 'e has a good 'eart. He love's meh like Ah'm 'is daughter an' Ah love 'im back."

It was hard to tell what these families were thinking so Rogue carried on. "Listen, Ah know wha' ya'll are thinkin', this girls crazy t' trust' a man like that, bu' ya wrong. If ya only know Logan f'r two minutes claws out than sure, tha' could scare ya. Ah've known the man since Ah was seventeen an' Ah'm still standin'. "He's mah girls Gram'pa. Ah trust Logan with mah life an' the lives o' mah family an' friends."

Colour started to re-enter Emily Woods's face. "So, he's not dangerous?"

"Insane?"

"Going to hurt the children?"

Rogue shook her head, "The las' thing Logan would d' is 'urt a child. He's a protector o' the house an' all under its roof. As f'r dangerous, 'es only a danger t' 'imself. He likes t' push his limits an' is pretty good at that by the way. As f'r your question Steven, he was always askin' meh tha' growin' up, so no, he ain't insane."

"Rogue, lunch is ready!"

"'K, thanks Storm! Be righ' there!"

She looked back to the three parents, "This is mah fam'ly an' Ah love 'em jus' like ya love ya boys."

Alexandra stepped up beside Rogue and placed her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Rogue, I didn't think about that. The claws took me by surprise. I am sorry if we offended you."

Mr. Fox stood up tall, "I can apologize for myself Ali, you know that." He walked over and faced Rogue, "I am sorry that I called your father insane. I didn't realize how close everyone is under this roof."

Mrs. Woods gave a weak laugh, "I learned all about that last night. They are a huge family here and welcome anyone." She looked at Rogue, "I am so sorry Rogue, I feel horrible. You all helped Noah last night and what do I do, I back away from someone close to you. I am so sorry."

Rogue looked at the embarrassed apologetic faces and sighed, "It's ok, Ah understand. It takes time t' ge' used t' Logan."

"STRIPES!"

"Can' even 'ave a conversation," she mumbled before calling back down the hall, "WHAT?"

"STEW'S GETTING COLD."

Rogue rubbed her forehead, "Tha's one reason why 'es a father figure, le's go." With that Rogue led the remaining adults to the kitchen where four bowls of stew sat waiting on the table. Rogue inhaled and smiled, "Smells great Storm!"

"Thank you child but you best eat up, Dr. McCoy wants to see you after lunch."

"T'day?"

"No next week Stripes."

"Bu' Ah gotta go shoppin'." She took a bite of the stew and sighed a smile all over her face. "Somethin' fr'm nothin', jus' like Remy said."

"I vill go Rogue. Jus' give me ze list and ze money and I vill do ze shopping. You had a late night and so did Remy."

Rogue smiled at her younger brother, "Thanks Kurt but it ain't jus' mansion shoppin' it's LeBeau fam'ly shoppin' too, bu' thanks."

"If you are sure."

"Ah'm sure Kurt. Ah go' t' check a few thangs bef're Ah can go s' Ah can' make a full lis' yet."

Mrs. Fox looked up from her meal, "This is delicious Ororo, you are quite the chef."

"Yes, I can see why the twins 'high-fived'," Alexandra added.

"Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying it."

After lunch was finished Alexandra and Emily helped Storm clear the table as Rogue sent the children to the bathroom to wash the stew off their faces. As usual Alison and Quinn resisted resulting in Rogue placing them on her knees to scrub their little faces. When they were all cleaned up Rogue put on a movie for them and headed back to the kitchen to see if she could help. "Need any 'elp?"

Storm smiled, "I believe everything is taken care of Rogue."

"Oh, alrigh' than." She looked at the other women, "Ah put a video on f'r the kids' t' keep 'em occupied.

They smiled, "Thank you Rogue, but I do believe that Steven and I must be getting the boys home now, or at least to the grocery store."

Rogue nodded, "Ah understand, a long nigh', early mornin', no' a lot o' food in the 'ouse," she gave a sympathetic smile, "Ah completely understand."

"Daddy, I don't wanna go home!"

"I know Michael, your mother will just have to set up a play day another time."

"But…"

"No buts Michael, we need to get home."

Logan walked into the kitchen placing his hand on Rogue's shoulder, "And you need to see Dr. McCoy."

Rogue sighed, "Righ' Ah f'rgot 'bout that." She bent down and looked at Michael, "Hey, ya know tha' if ya wanna visit all ya gotta d' is 'ave ya mommy or daddy phone 'ere an'

we can set up a time f'r ya to play with the twins, righ'?"

Michael nodded, "I knowed that."

Storm looked at the families and smiled, "You know what you could do Rogue is switch off on shopping days. It may save a lot of time and energy."

Emily blinked, "I like you Ororo, you make a great meal and have wonderful ideas." She looked at Rogue and Alexandra, "Well ladies, what do you think?"

"I think it is a great idea."

"Ah'm so game." She turned to Storm, "'Ow'd Ah survive withou' ya Storm?"

Storm smiled, "You would find a way child, you always do."

With that the boys slipped into their boots and coats and hugged their friends' good-bye. "Seed you on Monday Alison!"

"Bye Michael!"

Logan carried Noah to his mother's car, "Now be good and stay off your foot." Noah nodded and waved his good-byes.

When all the boys were gone Rogue and Remy looked at one another, "Shoppin'," he grumbled.

"Dr. McCoy," she responded. They sighed and mumbled in unison, "The girls." Rogue and Remy each made a fist and shook them three times. "A rock f'r ya Remy, paper f'r meh, 'ave fun shoppin'!"

Remy hung his head, "Dis is gonna be a lon' day."


	14. A Stressful Night

**A Stressful Night**

Remy dressed the girls up in their coats, boots, mitts and hats as Rogue headed downstairs to see Dr. McCoy.

He smiled at her as she entered, "For someone who was looking for me in a panicked state the other day you sure are late to see me today."

Rogue put her hand on her left hip, "Ah was no' panicked."

Hank chuckled and patted the examining table, "Of course not, every other sole in the house is over exaggerating on you screaming in Logan's face."

Rogue sat on the table in the medical gown and mumbled, "Maybe, depends on who ya ask Ah guess."

Hank shook his head, "Ok then Rogue, I am going to ask you to lie down so we can see what's going on."

Rogue did as she was asked. She lay down on the cold table in the medical gown. She hated the gowns, they were thin and cold, not to mention it brought back nasty memories of being stuck in the infirmary for over a month in her teens. She sighed and squirmed a little as the warm jelly was squeezed onto her.

"Sorry Rogue, now let's have a look shall we." Hank moved the machine over Rogue and she strained to see any pictures on the screen. "Hmmm, interesting."

Rogue hated those words, "Wha', wha's interesting Dr. McCoy?"

Hank smiled down at her, "Well you certainly are pregnant Rogue."

She shifted uneasily, "There's a but, wha's the bu' Hank?"

"How are you sleeping Rogue?"

"Sleepin'?" Rogue hadn't expected this question and it took her a moment to think of an answer. "Ah'm sleepin' fine Ah guess."

"Little ones aren't bothering your sides?"

"No they're, wha'!"

Hank chuckled, "It would seem as though you are prone to twins my dear."

"S' Ah guess Ah'm tellin' Mystique Ah need t' bring up both cribs." She closed her eyes and turned her head to the left, "Hey Hank, 'ow far 'long d' ya think Ah am?"

He studied the still pictures of the ultrasound before answering, "It would seem as though you are approaching your third month Rogue. What surprises me is that you were unaware for this length of time."

Rogue snorted, "Ya well they wern' planned or nothin' plus Remy an' Ah 'ave been kind o' busy wit' the girls; Ah guess Ah wasn' payin' much attention t' mahself." She sat up and sighed, "S' 'ow long d' ya think 'till Logan notices?"

"If you are asking if you should tell him, the answer is yes. If you are asking when you will start showing, I would guess very soon, especially since you have a pair in there."

She sighed, "Dr. McCoy."

"Yes Rogue?"

"Please don' tell anyone ye', Ah wanna le' Remy know firs'."

Hank smiled, "Of course Rogue." _'Though I am certain that the other ladies already know.'_

Remy looked at the cart and then the shopping list; "Teddy Grams, apple sauce, juice boxes, jams, breads an' bagels." He sighed, "Al'son, ge' de lunch'ble y' like. Quinn, ge' de one y' like an' den w' go' t' go t' de frozen section."

The cart was practically overflowing and they weren't finished yet. Mansion shopping was so much easier when done at Costco, but when it was family shopping day it seemed to take forever.

"Go' de lunch dat I like." Alison threw four lunchables into the cart.

"'Ey now, dats deux de trop, pu' two back." (two too many)

"Ah go' mine!"

"Daddy says on'y deux."

"Why?"

Remy looked at the girls, "Dey no' cheap. Remy don' know wh' votre me`re ge' dem." (your mother) Remy opened the freezer and grabbed a box of meatballs, chicken wings, chicken nuggets and bags of mixed vegetables. He looked on the list to see if he and the girls had accomplished everything. "Frozen pizza! Non, dat non 'appenin'. Remy make de pizza in de 'ouse, non Delissio."

Quinn tugged on Remy's shirt, "Are we done daddy?"

Remy looked over the list one more time and then down at the twins. Their faces portrayed a mix of boredom and annoyance. He sighed, "Qui, w' jus' 'ave t' pay."

As Remy and the girls were standing in the check out line Rogue was pacing the main floor. Kitty was visiting her sister and parents, Amara and Rahne were out shopping at the mall and the boys were being, well boys. She didn't trust them enough to confide in them while waiting for Remy to get home so here she was pacing the long hall.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you yet Rogue?"

Rogue looked up at Logan and shook her head, "Nope." She immediately went back to pacing.

He sighed, "You know you can trust me, right kid?" She nodded, "Ok then, well let me know when you want to talk."

He turned his back and started to walk away. "Logan," he turned around and looked at her questionably, "Ah d' wanna tell ya, jus' no' quite yet, 'k?"

Logan let out another sigh, "Sure Stripes, whenever you're ready."

"That will be $569.87 please." Remy handed over the Institutes credit card. He was not using his own to buy for six to eight extra people. He would square up with the Professor later. The cashier swiped the card and then handed it back to him. "Have a good night."

Alison and Quinn helped Remy re-load the cart and walked to the van and un-loaded the cart once more. "In to de van mes filles." (my girls.) The girls climbed into the van and buckled their seat belts. As Remy got in the van all he could think about was how Rogue was doing, what Dr. McCoy had said and how tired he was.

As they pulled up the drive Remy punched in the four digit code and the gates swung open. Remy parked the van in front of the main door to make unloading easier and handed each girl a bag to carry inside. "Tell y' Uncle Kurt dat 'e need t' 'elp unload de van."

"Ok daddy." The twins waddled like ducks as they trudged up the stairs in their winter gear half carrying half dragging their grocery bags.

Once inside the bags were plopped on the ground followed by, "Uncle Kur' w' need y' 'elp with de groceries."

Kurt sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Vhy am I always called to unload ze van? Zomeone else should help." 'Bamph!' Kurt popped outside and looked at Remy, "Vhat, too lazy to empty your own van zat contains ze food zat belongs to you and ze rest of your family?"

Remy shook his head, "Non, dis also be 'ouse shoppin' s' if y' wan' t'eat den y' 'elp unload de van."

Kurt looked at the numerous bags and felt slightly foolish, "Oh, zorry, Rogue said zat it vas just family shopping tonight. I vould have come if I knew zat you vere doing a full shop."

Remy's jaw dropped slightly, "Wha'? When she tell y' dat w' only be doin' de famille shoppin'?"

Kurt shrugged, "At lunch, she said zat it vas nice of me to offer but zat it vasn't just house shopping…" Kurt trailed off before slapping his head. "Oh man! I am zo zorry, she told me not to go vith her."

Remy threw his arms up in the air, "Well dat be nice o' 'er, bu' wha' 'bout m'? Remy be shoppin' f'r all o' y' in de 'ouse while jugglin' de five year olds. D' y' 'ave any clue wha' dey be like durrin' shoppin'? Daddy, ca' w' ge' dis chocolate? Daddy, dis be de bes' cereal, no' dat one!"

Kurt stared as Remy's arms flew up, down and side to side. Kurt was beginning to think Remy's head was going to explode. "Den dey ask 'bout dese Mr. Noodle t'ings dat Stephanie 'as an' tell m' dat dey wan' chocolate milk f'r lunch."

Kurt grinned, "So zen, you had fun." Before Remy could react Kurt had hold of three grocery bags and disappeared with a 'bamph!'

Rogue heard the thud of bags being dropped on the floor and the girls calling for Kurt and walked quickly down the hall to the front doors. "Mommy!" The twins wrapped their arms around her and she smiled.

When they let go Rogue pulled over the two small step stools and the girls sat down and begun pulling off their boots. "So did ya two 'elp ya daddy ge' everything off the list?"

"Almos', daddy sayed 'e non ge' de frozed pizza."

The girls placed their boots on their mats and hung up their coats. Rogue shook her head placing the mitts and hats in their bins. Of course he wouldn't get frozen pizzas, that would be considered an insult to such a great chef, and they had three in the house. "Ah see, well then Ah guess we'll have t' make due with ya daddy's home made pizza."

"Hey, m' pizza be de bes' an' y' know dat cherie!" Rogue turned towards the doorway meeting Remy's eyes. "Miss me cherie?" Rogue threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled locking his eyes with hers, "Remy prendre cela comme un oui." (Remy take that as a yes.)

The girls scrunched their faces and dashed down the hall calling over their shoulders, "Au revoir!"

Rogue and Remy only smiled as the twins took off towards the Rec. Room. Rogue then placed her forehead against Remy's and looked towards the ground. "Remy, Ah need t' tell ya somethin'."

Remy cupped Rogue's chin in his hand gently lifting her head a look of worry on his face. "Wha's wrong Rogue? Is dis t' d' wit' y' appoin'ment?"

Rogue took his hands in hers, "Come with meh." She led him down the hall to the elevators and down to the infirmary. She then pulled up the pictures of the ultrasound Hank had printed and handed it to Remy. "Look Rems, here an' here." She pointed to two tiny grey sections. "Accordin' t' Hank Ah'm prone t' twins."

Remy glanced between the photo and Rogue several times before speaking. This worried Rogue; when he had found out she was pregnant again he had been overjoyed, now he was speechless. "Remy, Ah know its 'ard t' believe, Ah was jus' as shocked as ya when Ah found out. Remy, please say somethin'."

"Je vous aime tellement Rogue. (I love you so much Rogue.) Rogue wiped away oncoming tears and swallowed. Remy kissed her cheek and bent down to her belly. "Don' be causin' la me're trouble y' deux."

Rogue gave a small laugh, "Remy, they can' hear ya yet."

"Says who?"

She shook her head and pointed to the picture of the ultrasound, "Their heads ain't even formed ye' Remy, no ears."

Remy shook his head, "Non, dey 'ear moi." Rogue sighed rolling her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the hallway. "S', when y' wan' t' tell Logan?"

Rogue groaned, "Nex' week Ah guess. He's been buggin' meh f'r the truth f'r a while now, 'e can wait a few more days."

Remy pushed the up button and smiled, "Sure cherie, nex' week."

Upstairs Kurt was porting between the kitchen and the van unloading everything until all the groceries were in the mansion. _'Zey should be ze ones to go hungry. I did all ze work. Vhere did zey go?'_ Just then he heard the sound of laughter and the door closing. Kurt wasted no time, 'bamph!' "Amara, Rahne..."

The girls jumped, "Geeze Kurt, you scared the hell out of me, what do you want?"

"Rogue and Gambit abandoned me as I vas taking in ze groceries."

The two younger adults shrugged, "So what else is new?"

"You know Amara you would think after ten years he would know the drill; someone buys, starts unpacking and then leaves, simple."

Kurt gave them an annoyed look, "Hey, just zo you know I did not buy today, so how 'bout you help me unpack."

Amara shook her head, "Sorry Kurt, but we already have bags to unpack, come on Rahne."

Kurt sighed and ported back to the kitchen continuing to unpack all the bags dividing LeBeau groceries and mansion groceries the best he could. Ten minutes later he heard his sisters voice, "Ah don' know Remy. Nex' week Ah swear, now hush up or we'll be busted."

Kurt grinned, he knew how to play his cards when it came to Rogue. As they entered the kitchen Kurt lifted his head from one of the bags, "Busted for vhat Rogue?"

Rogue's eyes widened slightly before she turned them into slits. "Never ya mind blue boy. How'd the unloadin' go?"

Kurt stuck the chocolate milk into the fridge, "It's all done, zo vhat's happing next week? I missed vhat ze Professor said."

Rogue picked up a mini box of cereal and threw it at him, "Ah told ya t' bud out!"

Remy placed his hand on her shoulder as Kurt rubbed his head, "Cherie, 'e jus' tryin' t' ge' t' y', don' le' de garcon d' that."

Rogue took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Ya righ' Remy, he's jus' bein' a stupid little brother." She then headed over to the fridge placing the girls' meals and drinks to the left side and then did the same for snacks in the cupboard.

This was not how Kurt had planned on the conversation going so he tried again. "Vhere did you go vhen I vas unloading ze van? One minute you vere zhere and ze next you vere gone."

Rogue closed the cupboard door. "Does it really matter Kurt?"

"Yes Rogue, it does. Vhat if you vere hurt? Vhat if ze twins' vere hurt? Please tell me vhere you vent zo I can rest easy."

Rogue sighed and glanced around her. Kurt grinned internally, _'Bingo.'_ She motioned for him to come close and whispered, "Take meh somewhere where no one can hear us, 'specially no' Logan."

Kurt grabbed her arm and ported them to the infirmary. "Zere, is zis good enough?"

Rogue swallowed, "Uh huh."

"So, vhat iz so important zat you feel you need to keep it a secr…" Kurt looked around the infirmary. The equipment that was out looked a little familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Rogue snapped her fingers in his face, "Earth t' Kurt anyone 'ome?"

Kurt shook his head, "Zorry Rogue, zis just looks familiar. Now vhat iz ze big secret zat not even Logan can know yet?"

"Well it should look familiar it was out six years ago." Rogue then picked up the photo and handed it to Kurt. "This is fr'm t'day."

Kurt looked at the photo and equipment in the room, "Rogue, maybe you could put zis into English for me."

Rogue sighed rolling her eyes, "Ah'm only gonna tell ya s' tha' ya don' figure it out later an' accidently blurt it out. Kurt, Ah'm pregnant an' those two grey sections are the babies."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Congratulations Rogue! You are going to be very busy."

"Thanks, an' tell meh somethin' Ah don' know." Kurt gave her a hug and she gasped, "Ya're squashin' meh Kurt!" Rogue wiggled out of her brother's grasp and took in a deep breath, "Wha' ya tryin' t' do, kill meh! Now remember, no one officially knows 'sept Hank an' Remy." Rogue felt bad but she had to lie. If Kurt knew that Storm and Mystique had been the first to know he would be hurt.

"I von't say a vord."

Rogue glared at him, "If ya even think it bef're nex' week Ah'll kick ya ass."

Kurt swallowed, "Um, you have my vord zat I von't say or think anything."

Rogue gave a nod of approval and took her brother's arm, "Alrigh' back t' the kitchen please, Ah'm sure everyone's hungry f'r dinner." On that note Kurt and Rogue left the infirmary with a 'bamph.'


	15. Dinner

**Dinner**

As soon as Rogue and Kurt re-entered the kitchen they were greeted by the clanging of pots and cookie sheets. Logan was putting sausages and chicken in the oven while Remy boiled potatoes, carrots and cobs of corn. "Stripes, grab those rolls out of the fridge."

"Hello t' ya too Logan." Rogue opened the fridge and took out two sets of Pillsbury Crescent Rolls. Logan made a neat slit along each one and there were two loud 'Pop's.

"Don't be a smart ass Stripes, I know there is something going on. First you scream in my face, then you go out with Storm and Mystique followed by a visit to Hank. Now you are avoiding me by taking off with the Elf."

"Ah ain't avoidin' ya Logan…"

"Well you could have fooled me, you ain't even talking to me Stripes. I'm not stupid Rogue so spill it."

Rogue glanced quickly between Remy and Kurt for help. "Logan, let her be. If Rogue doesn't vant to talk zen I zink zat ve should leave her alone."

Logan spun on him claws shooting out, "Ok Elf, what did she tell you!"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Nothing! She iz my swister zat's all!"

Rogue ran over and placed her hand on Logan's arm. "Logan, le' 'im go! Ah was plannin' on tellin' ya nex' week." _'Oh crap, why'd Ah say tha'?'_

Logan let go of Kurt and retracted his claws. "Planning on telling me what Rogue?"

She looked away and closed her eyes, "Ah'll tell ya at dinner."

Logan snorted and motioned to the boiling pots and Pillsbury rolls ready to be popped in the oven, "What do you think this is Stripes, lunch?"

"Grrr, durin' dinner Logan, Ah'll tell ya durrin' dinner."

She went to walk away but he had her arm and spun her so they were face to face; she swallowed. "I'm not the only one who you need to tell, am I Stripes." She lowered her eyes to the ground and shook her head ever so slightly. "But these two already know what it is?" Rogue nodded raising her eyes back up as Logan continued; "Who else knows, and you can't tell me no one because that would be a lie, and I know how to sniff out lies."

Kurt ported over to the stove to watch the pots and motioned Remy to go over to Rogue. Remy placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder, "So much f'r nex' week huh cherie." He smiled down at her and she sighed. No point in trying to keep something from a pissed off Logan.

Tension in the kitchen was thick. Rogue placed the plates and cutlery around the table while Remy put half the boiled potatoes in one dish and then mashed the other half in another bowl. Logan stabbed the meats to make sure they were all cooked before dishing them on four platters. Kurt strained the carrots and put them in two bowls followed by the corn.

As Logan was taking the crescent rolls out of the oven Rogue slipped out of the kitchen to tell the girls that dinner was ready. "Come on ya two, its dinner time an' ya Grandpa Logan ain't in a good mood s' no doddlin'."

That was all Alison and Quinn needed to hear and quickly turned off the television. As they got to the door of the Rec. Room there was a loud, "DINNER TIME! COME EAT OR GO HUNGRY!"

The girls covered their ears and looked at their mother with accusing eyes. "Yes, it's mah fault bu' ya won' be cross when ya daddy an' Ah tell ya'll wha's goin' on, now scoot."

The sound of objects falling, mattresses creaking and feet hitting the floor could be heard all over the mansion. Bobby slid smoothly down a steady line of ice while Rahne jumped swiftly and neatly down the stairs in wolf form. Amy never having experienced this chaos before shot to the ceiling in fright as the residents came racing from every direction.

"_I know it may seem frightening Amy but you can come down, it is only dinner."_ It took Amy a moment to realize that the Professor was addressing her for he wasn't in the same hall as she was. As she floated back down he wheeled around the corner with Storm. "Yes, it takes some getting used to; the large crowd at mealtimes and being addressed by myself without speaking." He smiled, "Shall we go have some dinner?"

Amy nodded and headed into the kitchen with Storm and the Professor. Alison patted a chair beside her, "Si' 'ere, w' saved y' a seat."

Amy sat beside the twins still slightly shaken up by the racing crowd and looked around her. There were more people here than she had ever imagined and there were still empty seats.

Once everyone had food on their plates and begun eating Logan glanced over at Rogue who was helping Amy and her girls chop a sausage or showing them how to tear the chicken with their fork. "Hey Stripes."

Rogue glanced over, "One sec Logan, there girls now ya're all set, give 'er a go." Rogue sat back down in her seat and poured some gravy on her potato. "Wha's up Logan?"

He looked at her in disbelief, "I don't know Stripes, why don't you tell us."

The Professor looked between them; there was never a dull moment when these two were in the same room. "I must admit that I am slightly lost. Rogue, is there something that you wanted to tell the group?"

She sighed defeated by all the staff and little brother, "Ah'm, Ah'm pregnant."

Logan jumped out of his seat causing it to topple backwards onto the floor. "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Rogue hopped out of her own seat in fear that she may become part of the meal if she remained still. "Ah didn' know 'till Ah saw Dr. McCoy earlier t'day!"

"How can you not know? Don't you get sick or…" He spun on the other women in the room, "You two, you knew!"

Ororo shook her head, "We suspected Logan, but we needed conformation."

"So why did you keep it from me?"

"Because it is not our place to go starting rumors in this house without two forms of conformation Wolverine, you should know that." Mystique went back to cutting her chicken as if nothing was new.

Before Logan could get in his next word the Professor joined in, "Well I do believe congratulations are in order, congratulations Rogue and Remy."

Rogue sat back in her seat, "Thank ya Professor." She then turned to Alison and Quinn, "D' ya know wha' this means f'r ya two?"

Alison took a bite of sausage and made a face as she thought; "Mmm, non."

Quinn shrugged shoving a forkful of carrots into her mouth, "No' really."

"Hey, wha' w' keep tellin' y' 'bout eatin' wit' y' mouth full? W' non d' dat."

The girls munched down before speaking. "Sorry daddy, wha' dis mean?"

Rogue and Remy smiled, "It means tha' ya two are gonna be big sisters."

The girls dropped their forks and jaws. "Ahhh, dat be s' good!"

"No, it's great!"

Logan walked over to the fallen chair and placed in back on all fours sitting down to finish his meal. "Sorry Kid, I didn't mean to…"

"Freak out."

"Yea Rogue, I didn't mean to freak out. I'm happy for you, really."

Rogue gave a weak smile, "Thanks Logan, an' the good news is tha' we already 'ave two o' everything." There were huge smiles, wide eyes and a few whispers around the table.

She waited for these words to sink into Logan's brain. Instead they hit him like two tons of bricks. "Two of everything, like two cribs, two beds, two car seats, TWO BABIES!"

Remy placed a protective arm around Rogue's shoulder and looked at Logan, "Qui, deux b`eb`es." (Yes, two babies.)

"I can't, I don't, how, when?" Rogue was slightly worried, Logan was never at a loss for words and then, "Stripes I know you can touch now but how big a family you plan on having?" Raven covered her eyes and Ororo shook her head. Other residents either snickered or looked the other way while Kurt balled his fists ready to port and beat the daylights out of Logan. Rogue's eyes became slits and Logan realized what he had said, "Oh shit Stripes I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I know how hard you worked and you know I suck at the whole baby thing." _'Idiot! I am a God damn idiot!'_

Rogue closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ah know ya didn' mean it like tha' Logan." She opened her eyes and sighed, "Le's jus' agree t' be happy tha' there are gonna be two new children joinin' this huge fam'ly."

He smiled and raised his beer, "Agreed, here's to Rogue and Gumbo and their kids to come."

Pops, juices and milks were lifted into the air, "Cheers!"


	16. Boom

**Boom!**

November was coming to an end quickly. Rogue and the rest of the staff were working with Amy two or three times a day to help her gain control of her gift. Sometimes she knew she was training while other times the residents would scare her by sneaking up behind her, enter her mind starting up a conversation or turn into giant spiders or snakes.

The twins had created a score board, happy faces for staying on the ground and sad faces for flying into the air when startled. "Y' go' t' ge' more 'appy faces Amy. Dat be de on'y way f'r y' t' stay 'ere."

Amy had been training hard this past week and was exhausted. She rubbed her eyes and started to cry; she was overtired and worried. She faced Alison, "I kn-know tha-that and I wa-want to st-stay."

Rogue walked over and picked her up, "We know sweetie an' we wan' ya here too." She turned to Alison and Quinn, "Come on everyone, off t' bed." Amy nuzzled her head into Rogue's shoulder as she was carried up the stairs; Alison and Quinn following close behind.

Once the four reached the top of the stairs Rogue placed Amy down sending all three girls off to the bathroom to brush their teeth. As she heard the water start to run she walked over and leaned against the wall that divided the two rooms and waited for all three girls to finish. Rogue smiled as each girl entered the hallway stretching and yawning. "P.J.'s girls."

"Ooh, I'm so tired."

"Meh too."

"Non, no' as tired as Amy."

Quinn swung a fist at her sister just missing as Alison took one step to her left and one backwards.

Rogue was none too pleased, "Hey, ya'll are tired s' go ge' int' ya pajamas an' then Ah'll be back t' tuck ya in." _'Presumin' tha' ya'll are alive when Ah ge' back.'_

As the girls headed into their rooms and opened their jammie drawers Rogue headed back downstairs to get a bottle of water. "Les filles all tucked in?"

As Rogue closed the fridge door there was a 'BOOM!' followed by a 'CRASH!' "Remy take dat as a non." The two raced up the stairs to their girl's room and were greeted by chaos. The dresser was in pieces, remaining clothes were strewn around the room and the head of Quinn's bed had a hole in it.

Alison was screaming at Quinn who was kicking pieces of the broken dresser. "Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Vous avez d'etruit tous mes v`etements! Je te hais, je vous hais, je vous hais!" (Why did you do that? You destroyed all my clothes! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!)

Remy tried to remain calm. As far as he and Rogue knew the girls had fantastic control of their gifts and by the way the twins were acting this hadn't been an accident. "Filles, wha' 'appened?"

He got no answers only more yelling. "Vous avez prism mon pyjama `a nouveau! Je vous dit de porter votre pyjama propre, vos chaussettes propres et de vos propres v`etements!" (You took my jammies again! I told you to wear your own jammies, your own socks and your own clothes!)

Alison stomped over to Quinn and swept her arms around the room indicating all the rubble. "Eh bien maintenant, je n'ai pas et je dois donc porter vos choses, vous ont fait sauter tous mes v`etements!" (Well now I don't have any, I have to wear your things, you blew-up all my clothes!)

Remy went to intervene again but Rogue beat him to it, "Oh f'r Gawds sake girls they're jus' clothes, or were clothes!"

The two stopped yelling as they heard their mother's angry voice and turned to face their parents. "Uh oh."

Remy who had been standing arms crossed flung his right arm out to the side in disbelief, "Dat's it, uh oh, non dat non good 'nough girls."

The girls looked around their room, or what once used to be a room and swallowed, "Uh oh an' sorry." There was no escaping the dagger eyes from both of their parents, the girls were way past trouble.

"Remy, go ge' the girls some garbage bags, they've go' lo's o' cleanin' t' do bef're bed."

The girls groaned and pleaded, "No no' cleanin', anythang bu' cleanin' mommy."

Rogue shook her head, "Ya made the mess an' now ya're gonna clean it up."

Alison's face became angry and hard, "Dis be y' fault, y' blowed up de dresser."

Rogue placed her hands out to either side temporarily separating the twins. Never in her life had she expected them to abuse their power and yet here lay the truth right in front of her.

Remy returned with a box of large black garbage bags and handed a bag to each girl. "M' t'ought be dat y' start cleanin' dis mess righ' now." He looked at Rogue, "Dat sound righ' cherie?"

Rogue gave the girls another glare of death and they squirmed, "Righ' this secon'." The two opened their bags and started tossing small pieces of the dresser and ruined clothes into the bags.

Next door Amy was wide awake. She still wasn't used to the explosions in the house but that wasn't what was keeping her awake; it was what she was used to from her house on Maryville Lane that was keeping her up.

Rogue knocked on the door, "Amy, ya awake?"

Amy turned her head towards the doorway, "Course I'm awake. Who can sleep when things are going 'BOOM!' and there is yelling? I hate yelling, it makes me think of my old house and my angry mommy and daddy; that makes me sad."

Rogue walked over and sat on the end of Amy's bed. "Ah'm sorry Amy, Ah really am. It's been a long month an' everyone's tired."

Amy tossed in her bed and said, "Mostly me."

Rogue sighed and stood up. She brushed the hair out of Amy's face and smiled down at her. "G'nigh' Amy."

Night Mrs. LeBeau."

"Rogue."

"Night Rogue."

Rogue closed Amy's door and stepped over to the bombed room. "'Ow goes the battle?"

Remy looked over at Rogue with a look of exhaustion. "Well dey clean up all de bits dat be safe an' now dey be workin' on foldin' clothes."

Rogue looked around the room. All the large dresser pieces were in a pile against the wall while medium and small parts were in garbage bags. She made a note to get the vacuum up here to collect all the splinters off the rugs and floor. "S' wha' d' ya think Remy, no powers f'r a week?"

The girls stopped folding the clothes and looked at their mother. "No!" "Non!"

"Dat sounds fair cherie."

Quinn threw herself face down on the floor while Alison threw her head back towards the ceiling.

Quinn's voice was slightly muffled as she spoke face in the floor, "Tha's no' fair daddy."

Remy only shook his head, "Qui, il est juste. (Yes, it is fair.) Dat be wha' 'appens when y' abuse y'r power."

Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and he looked over at her. "Oh, an' Remy, they also 'ave t' go clothes shoppin' with meh."

There was a unison cry of "NO!"

"Tha's punish enough mommy!"

Rogue turned her attention back to the girls who shrunk away and continued to fold their remaining clothes after seeing her angry glare. "No powers f'r a week an' ya gotta go clothes shoppin' with meh on Saturd'y."

Each girl swung at one another and both getting a fist to the shoulder. As they glared at one another rubbing their sore shoulders they mumbled, "I hate you."

Morning came too soon for all involved in last night's fiasco. Rogue handed each girl a pair of clothes from the clean laundry basket and told them to get dressed. She then ran down the stairs and threw together snacks and lunches. Remy came downstairs and blinked, "Y' takin' les filles t' school in y' p.j's?"

She hardly heard what he had said, "Can ya ge' the breakfasts, Ah 'ave t' change."

She rushed past him and flew up the stairs to the shower. "Non problem cherie, Remy ge' de girls de cereal."

Amy was the first to enter the kitchen dressed and ready for the day while Alison and Quinn could be heard from a distance. "Mommy gave meh this shirt t' wear s' leave meh 'lone."

"Bu' dat's m' shirt! I wan' t' change shirt's wit' y'."

Remy rubbed his head, Saturday could not come soon enough. "G'mornin' les filles."

"Mornin' daddy, Al'son quit pullin' at the shirt!"

Rogue sighed as she stepped out of the shower. It was warm and the only sounds were the beating of water hitting the walls, floor and herself. Now that the water was off she could hear the girls arguing over a shirt. _"Stop it this secon' girls. Ah'm s' no' in the mood. Eat ya breakfas' an' then ge' ya bags. Lunches are in the fridge."_

There was silence in the kitchen and the girls slid onto stools and begun to eat their Fruit Loops. Their mommy was still very cross, she hardly ever used other mutant powers from the past, especially not telepathy. She hated invasion of the mind and yet that was exactly what she was doing.

When she made in down the stairs she glanced at the clock and then tossed a bagel into the toaster oven. Remy didn't want to cross any lines and get his head bitten off but he was worried about Rogue. Was it the incident from last night? Were the pregnancy hormones the issue? Maybe both? He couldn't tell, the only thing he was sure of was that speaking to her at this very second was probably not the wisest move.

Rogue placed a little butter and strawberry jam on the bagel and made herself a tea. She started eating her breakfast and glanced at the clock a second time. She needed to leave in half an hour at the most; the snow made driving a pain in the ass as far as she was concerned. Once she was finished she looked at the three mostly empty cereal bowls. "Clean up girls an' ge' ya bags."

No one argued, the three rushed to the front door and grabbed their backpacks racing back to the kitchen. Rogue placed each lunch in a bag and had them zip the bag up so nothing fell out. They then gave their teeth a quick brush and pulled on their winter gear. Rogue had made a step by step picture chart to tell the girls what order things went on. Both she and Remy had gotten tired of having to undress the girls to get snow pants on them after they had gotten every other piece of gear on.

Once they were ready they had ten minutes to get to school. Remy gave Rogue a quick kiss, "It be ok cherie."

He smiled at her and she took in a deep breath, "Ah know, Ah'm still jus' worked up 'bout las' nigh' is all."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze, "G', dey filles be late f'r school."

Rogue zipped up her coat and ushered the three outside to the van. Once everyone was buckled in she gave a quick honk as they drove towards the driveway. Remy gave a wave from the doorway before closing it and heading back inside.


	17. The Day Just Keeps Getting Better

**The Day Just Keeps Getting Better **

When Rogue got home it was just past noon. Normally she would have come right home after dropping the girls off at school but today she had gone to Sears, Home Depot and the Wal-Mart Superstore in search of a new dresser.

"Ah hello Rogue, I was wondering when I would see you today." The professor smiled at her.

Rogue stopped moving and turned to the right, "Ah'm s' sorry 'bout las' nigh', Professor. Ah don' know wha' came over them."

He nodded in understanding, "Well they are still young Rogue and if I heard correctly you and Remy have agreed that they are not to use their powers for a week."

Rogue was slightly uncomfortable, she didn't think that part of the conversation had been that loud. "Ya herd tha'?"

Professor X had a slightly guilty look on his face, "Unofficially, and may I add that I believe that was the perfect consequence."

"Ya spied!" _'Mah day jus' keeps on gettin' better an' better.'_

"I am sorry Rogue but they did have the entire mansion up."

Rogue let out a groan, "Ugh, Ah'm sorry Professor, we'll ge' the girls t' apologize f'r disturbin' the entire 'ouse."

He gave a nod, "I am sure everyone would appreciate that. Now then, any luck locating a new dresser?"

She nodded, "Ya, they go' one at Wal-Mart tha' will fit the room an' looks decent." _'No' tha' it matters much if they blow it up.'_ Charles chuckled and Rogue blinked, "Oh come on, Ah'm allowed t' 'ave mah own thoughts Professor!"

"Sorry Rogue, I shall try to contain myself unless it is important."

"Thank ya. Now if ya'll excuse meh Ah 'ave t' vacuum the girl's room bef're Ah can ge' the new dresser." Rogue walked away down the hall and headed for the closet where all the cleaning supplies were kept. She grabbed two vacuums, one regular vacuum and the Rumba. She then headed to the elevator and up to the second floor where she walked down the girls wing to the room that had woodchips strewn around the ground.

Rogue used the main vacuum to go over the small rugs several times before deciding they should be washed. She then went over the hard floor twice with the main vacuum and then turned on the Rumba, shut the door so it wouldn't escape the room and let it clean up any tiny pieces she had missed.

At school the twins were fighting over every toy, paper, marker, paint and book. Mrs. Mayble found herself constantly separating them and sending them to activities at opposite ends of the room. _'What on earth has gotten into them? They are always so kind and helpful.' _

"It be m' turn Quinn! Y' be at de playdough f'rever!"

"No, Ah jus' go' 'ere Alison."

"Alison, Quinn, come here please."

"Now look a' wha' y' did. Dis be y'r faul' jus' like de dresser."

Kylee had the twins sit on chairs across from her and folded her hands. "Girls, what is wrong today? You seem so angry."

"Dat's 'cause she blowed up my dresser an' clothes las' nigh' Mrs. Mayble."

Kylee's eyes widened slightly and she blinked, "I see."

Before she could add more to her thoughts Quinn jumped in, "An' she blowed a hole in my bed."

"Jus' de top o' it."

"So you had a bad night." The girls nodded. "Well that was yesterday. It is a new day today and you are at school now so why not try to have some fun and share." The twins looked at one another and then back at their teacher, "Ok girls?"

They shrugged lowering their heads and mumbled, "Ok."

They both headed over to the playdough centre and glared at one another. Noah came over with Joey and whispered, "What ya making?"

Quinn let out a small smile, "Pizza, wan' a piece?" He smiled back at her and nodded. "Pep'roni or the special?"

Joey looked at the two playdough pizzas, "What's on the special?"

Quinn tapped her fingers together, "There's pep'roni, green peppers an' mushrooms. S' wha' kind d' ya want?"

Noah pointed to the left, "Just pepperoni please."

Quinn took the playdough pizza cutter and sliced an odd looking triangular piece of playdough and handed it to Noah. "There ya go."

"Thank you." He took a pretend bite and gave her a smile, "Mmm, can I have more?"

"Hey, what about me? I want the special Quinn."

Quinn cut into the other pizza and handed a very large piece of the special to Joey. "There ya go Joey." She then faced Noah, "Ya slice is heatin' up in the oven, it will be ready in a minute. DING! It's ready, careful it's hot." She sliced him a second piece of pepperoni pizza handing it to him very carefully.

Noah accepted the slice gingerly so not to burn his fingers. Alison called over to the boys, "I go' cookies; choco'chip or oatmeal wit' choco'chip."

Stephanie looked over towards the playdough table from the house centre, "I like chocolate chip, can I have a cookie?" Alison nodded, "Cool!" Stephanie tossed the doll back in the crib and came bouncing over to claim her cookie.

"Dat will be $3.00 please."

"I don't got no money."

"Sorry, non money, non cookie."

Quinn turned towards her sister, "Tha's mean; 'ere Steph'nie, pizza's free."

Alison scowled, "Show off."

"Alright everyone, it is time to tidy up so we can go to Library. People at playdough, please put the green playdough in the green bin and pink playdough in the pink bin. House centre, you have a big mess to tidy up so let's hop to it like bunnies." Some of the children giggled and the class started to clean up all the activities.

In no more than six minutes the room was tidy and the children were at the carpet waiting for the librarian to come to take them upstairs. "Boys and girls, if you think you have a Library book in your backpack please go and get it."

Kelly stood up and headed to he bag and pulled out The Little Mermaid. While she was at her cubby Mrs. Sky entered the pod. "Hello Kelly, I see you have your Library book ready to return."

Kelly's head shot up and she dashed back into the room book in hand. "Mrs. Sky is here!"

There were excited voices, goofy grins and heads spinning towards the door. "Hello my friends, I am wondering why you are not lined up at the door ready to go."

"Mrs. Mayble had us come to the carpet after cleaning and gave us our books."

Sarah Sky and Kylee Mayble looked at one another smiling. "So then it's your teacher's fault that you are not lined up, is that what you are telling me?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes, that's what I said, she had us sit on the carpet."

"Ok, if your name starts with the letter N like Nathan can you go line up." Nathan, Nic and Noah all headed to the door. "The letter A." Alison and Amy stood behind Noah. "Do we have a K?" Kelly hopped to her feet to join the line. Eventually everyone was in the line and the class started to head to the Library.

Back at the Institute Rogue was washing the rugs and all the clothes that had been exposed to the explosion while Remy was attempting to fix the hole in Quinn's headboard. "Damn! Dis 'ole ca' non be fixed."

"Problem Gumbo?"

Remy turned his head to face Logan, "Qui, de 'ole Alison made in Quinn's board."

"What about it?"

"De damn t'ing won' fix."

Logan snorted, "Where's the wood?" Remy held up a small square the size of a post it note. Logan snorted again, "Too small Gumbo, way to small." He then looked at where Remy was standing, "Just so you know, Quinn will have screws or nails jabbing her in the head if you do it from that side."

Remy walked around to where the mattress was, "Fils de pute!" (Son of a bitch!)

"No offence Gambit but you suck at fixing things."

Rogue was walking past when she saw Logan in the doorway of the twins room. "Wha' does Remy suck at?"

"Fixing things."

"'Ey! Cherie, y' s'p'ose t' be on m' side."

"Are ya still workin' on tha' headboard?" Rogue looked over at the bed, "Never mind, ya really do suck. Ah'm on mah las' load o' clothes in the dryer an' ya 'aven't even go' one piece o' wood on the front o' the bed."

Remy dropped his jaw slightly hurt, "T'anks f'r de vote o' confidence Rogue."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Where's the wood?" Remy held up the square and Rogue let out a combination of a snort and laugh. "Re-Remy, tha's way too small. Wha's she gonna do wit' tha', write a reminder note?"

"Humph, if y' be s' smart den y' fix it."

Rogue cleared her throat, "Fine, bu' only if ya observe."

Now it was Remy's turn to laugh, "Y' wan' Remy t' watch y' fix de bed s' dat de nex' time dey blow a 'ole in it Remy ca' fix it? Y're funny cherie."

Rogue shrugged, "Fine than, keep on strugglin' Mr. LeBeau, Ah 'ave t' ge' ready t' pick-up a dresser an' the girls."

Rogue turned around and took two steps out of the room when Remy called, "Non, Remy sorry cherie. Y' righ' Remy does suck a' fixin' t'ings."

Her back still turned to Remy Rogue's face went from slightly obnoxious to smug. She quickly wiped the expression off her face before turning around and plastered on a more serious look. "Ok Remy, firs' Ah need ya t' ge' a longer piece o' wood."

"Longer wood, qui."

"No' too thick or we'll never get 'er through the existin' part o' the board, most o' the way."

"Bu' no' all de way?"

Rogue nodded, "Ya, s' go ge' meh a longer piece o' wood."

As Remy reached the door Logan glanced between them and gave a sharp nod in Rogue's direction, "You tell him Stripes."

"Rosie could not wait for evening to fall," Mrs. Sky read. "Her parents had told her that they thought she was old enough to light the first candle of the Menorah without their help. Her father would light the helper candle first like every year, but this year no one would be holding her hand as she used the centre candle to light the others."

Mrs. Sky ended the story and closed the book. "How many of you liked that story, raise your hands." She watched as lots of little hands went high in the air. "I like it too, it is one of my favorite Chanukah stories. Do any of you celebrate Chanukah?"

Kelly raised her hand, "I do! My sister Kitty is going to help me light a candle this year."

Mrs. Sky smiled, "That is very special, you are almost like Rosie from our story today."

Kelly bounced in place, "I know."

Michael raised his hand, "Yes Michael?"

"Can we get out new books now?"

The Librarian chuckled, "Yes, but before you do I want you to remind all of you that your area to get books from is between the red table and Scooby-Doo. Alright, you may stand up and quietly walk to a shelf in that area and choose a book."

As the children walked to the shelves Sarah headed behind the desk to start checking books out. Amy walked over to Alison, "Look, I goted A Teddy Bears Christmas."

After a moment Alison chose a book. "Mine be 'bout a snowflake."

They brought their books to the desk. "Ah, A Teddy Bears Christmas and The Prettiest Snowflake. You two will love these stories."

Kelly took Rosie and the Menorah home to share with her family while Michael and Noah each found a copy of The 12 Days of Christmas. Stephanie took home My Dradle while Quinn found Frosty the Snowman.

Once all the children had their new books Mrs. Sky had them line up neatly at the door and walked them back down to their classroom. "Don't forget, books go right into your backpacks and then you go right to the carpet."

Mrs. Mayble was waiting for the class in her chair by the easel. "Did you have a good time at Library?"

Some of the students called out "Yes," while others nodded their heads or smiled. "What do we say to Mrs. Sky?"

The children looked over their shoulders with smiles and goofy grins, "Thank you Mrs. Sky!"

"Have a good weekend and I will see you all next Thursday with your Library books." She gave a brief wave and then headed out of the room back to the Library to close it up for the night.

"Remy, Ah need ya t'keep the wood still!" Remy had finally managed to find a decent wooden board to meet Rogue and Logan's approval yet his tool selection was off, way off.

When Rogue saw the screws and hammer she had a small outburst smacking Remy hard in the arm. "Gawd Remy, those don' go t'gether. Go ge' meh the electric screwdriver an' take Logan with ya."

Logan was having a good snicker, _'I thought a thief had to know their tools. This x thief knows squat.'_ "Come on bub, best to get what she needs before she kills you." He let Remy through the door and then looked at Rogue, "Square head or Star head Stripes?"

"Square head Logan an' hurry up, Ah only 'ave fifteen minutes."

"Ya, ya I hear ya, fifteen minutes and then you're out the door."

"An' grab meh two more square head screws too while ya're out there," she called after him.

Logan headed down the stairs and out to the garage where Remy was waiting drumming his fingers on the tool bench. "S' wha' w' need?"

Logan let out a small sigh and walked over to the tools. He handed Remy the square head electric screwdriver and two extra screws. "Those are incase you screw up." Remy only shrugged and the two men headed back inside.

Once the board was properly lined up again Rogue screwed the top two screws in on either side and then slid off the bed. Remy was puzzled, "Cherie, wha' 'bout de others?"

"Logan will pu' 'em in, won't ya Logan." She didn't wait for a reply merely dashed out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door to the van.

The two men looked out the door to the hallway. Finally Remy cleared his throat, "Um, Logan, could y' give me a 'and f'r a secon'?"

Logan walked over to the bed and screwed in the remaining two screws. "Let it go bub so we can see how she holds." Remy let go of the board and to his relief it stayed in place. Logan unplugged the screwdriver and brought it to Remy, "Clean up, you don't want your kids playing with power tools, screws and hammers."

"Merci Logan, dis would o' been a disaster wit'out y'r 'elp."

Logan let out a snort, "You got that right bub. She would have killed you if you had hammered in those screws."

"Qui," Remy winced slightly as the handle of the hammer touched his arm; "Remy go' dat when she slapped m' arm."

Rogue whipped into the parking lot of the school with three minutes until the bell. Rachel looked over as she heard the sound of snow crunching underneath boots. She smiled, "You're cutting it close today Rogue."

Rogue took in a gulp of cold air before answering. "Laundry, vacuum, fixin' a bed."

Rachel laughed, "Oh, one of those days." Rogue smiled and nodded. "So then will you be joining us at the playground today, or do you still have things to do?"

The bell rang and the children filed out calling to their parents. "Unfortunately Rachel Ah 'ave t' go ge' a dresser fr'm Wal-Mart an' then ge' it home."

"Mommy!" "Rogue!"

Amy and the twins flung themselves at Rogue and she stumbled slightly on the uneven snowy ground. "Umph, 'ello t' ya too girls. 'Ow was school?"

"It was…"

"Sorry, Mrs. LeBeau may I speak with you for a moment?"

Alison and Quinn glanced at the ground for a quick second but Rogue caught the change in body language quicker than the girls could recover. "Certainly Mrs. Mayble." She looked at the mini versions of herself and realized something; _'Oh mah Gawd, the teen years are gonna be hell.'_

"Bu' mommy, I don' wanna g' t' Wal-Mart."

"Do ya wan' a new dresser?"

"Qui, bu'…"

"Then ya're comin' t' Wal-Mart."

"Tha' don' mean tha' we need t' come, does it mommy?"

"We're all goin' end o' story." There was grumbling from the backseats as they headed down the newer section of Bayville to the Wal-Mart Superstore. Once they arrived Rogue parked as close as she could to the doors and turned off the car. "Alrigh' we're 'ere, everyone unbuckle."

"Dis sucks."

"Alison! Watch ya tongue young lady or ya'll be doin' more than shoppin' on Saturd'y."

"Like wha' mommy?"

'_Ahh, the threatenin' test.'_ "Clearin' the dishwasher an' refillin' it."

"Non, non, I watch m' tongue!"

The four walked in and headed to the furniture area. The dresser Rogue had looked at before lunch was actually slightly larger than she had realized. "Nuts!"

"Wha's w'ong mommy?"

Rogue sighed and patted the dresser, "It's too big. Ah thought it was the righ' size."

"Dat's 'k mommy, I liked dis one better." Alison walked over to a dresser with two small drawers on the top, two large ones underneath and above was a mirror.

Rogue shook her head, "Nothin' with a mirror Alison." Alison pouted and Rogue put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, if ya can find meh one exactly like this without the mirror then Ah would be happy t' ge' it if it ain't too big."

All three girls smiled, "A game!"

Rogue rolled her neck, "Jus' stay where Ah can see ya."

The girls looked at dressers with six drawers, three large drawers, four drawers in the middle with open sides and finally came across a white dresser similar to the one that had the mirror. "We found one Rogue!"

Rogue walked up to the bouncy girls and looked at the price. It had read $120.99 and now read 100.00. Above that was a sign reading 50% off. "Yep, ya might o' jus' found meh a bargain."

"Wha's a bargain mommy?"

"It's a really good deal."

Rogue walked over to the pager button for assistance and a man wearing a Wal-Mart outfit came over to greet them. "Hello, how can I help you?'

"G'afternoon, Ah was jus' wonderin' 'ow much this dresser was with tax an' if Ah could ge' someone t' 'elp meh take it out t' mah van."

The man scanned the dresser and looked over at Rogue, "It should come to $57.96, would you like some assistance getting the box to the cash?" The man looked at the three girls and smiled.

"Yes please, tha' would be great."

"Just let me get a dolly, I will be right back."

"Thank ya."

The three girls looked up at Rogue and Amy spoke. "Um Rogue, how's a dolly going to lift a heavy box? Dolly's are for playing with."

Rogue laughed, "It ain't tha' kind o' dolly girls, jus' watch."

Eric returned with the dolly and slid the box onto it tipping it backwards onto its wheels. "Dat's a dolly? It don' look like a dolly."

Eric chuckled wheeling the dresser to the cashier. "No, this dolly is a tool we use to move heavy objects like this dresser. This type of dolly is not a toy."

"It looks like fun."

Rogue sighed, "Amy, the man jus' said it ain't a toy."

"I know that, but it still looks like fun."

The group arrived at the cashier who walked around to the front of the desk to scan the box. She then walked back behind her desk and looked at Rogue, "Is that everything?"

"Yes."

"Your total comes to $57.96, how will you be paying?"

Rogue pulled out her bank card, "Debit."

"Alright." The lady punched a few keys and then looked back over at Rogue. "You can insert the chip in the bottom there and just wait, the screen will tell you what to do."

Rogue inserted the chip into the lower section of the debit machine and waited. _Please select 1 Chequing 2 Savings Please enter your pin number Please wait… Remove card_

Rogue removed her card and the lady printed out her receipt. "Thank you, have a good day. Next!"

Eric who had wheeled the dolly to the cahier took it out to Rogue's van and lifted the box inside. "Thank ya very much f'r ya 'elp. Would o' been chaos tryin' t' do it alone."

He smiled and nodded, "I understand, I have two at home myself, first and second grade. They can be a handful."

Rogue nodded, "Thanks again f'r ya 'elp, ok girls, in ya get." She then looked up at Eric, "'Ave a g'evenin'." Rogue waited until she heard the click of all three seatbelts in the back before she buckled her own. Then the group headed back to the Institute for snacks and the assembling of a dresser. _'Oh the joys o' tools.'_

As the girls pulled into the garage Rogue turned to face the back seat. "Alison an' Quinn, Ah need t' speak wit' ya bef're ya start ya snack."

"Wh' mommy? Di' w' d' somet'ing bad?"

"Are we in troubles?"

"Ah jus' need t' see ya is all."

The twins looked at one another, "Well ok we guess."

"It ain't a choice girls, le's go inside." The group headed inside and put their boots on the mats, hung up their coats and slid their hats and mitts away. "REMY!"

Remy winced getting off the couch and headed to the front doors. "Bonjour cherie, comment sont mes filles d'aujourd'hui?" (Hello darling, how are all my girls today?)

"Remy, can ya take Amy t' the kitchen an' start makin' snacks? Ah need t' talk with our girls."

Uh, qui. Come on une petite, t' de kitchen." (small one,)

"Oh an' Remy," he stopped and faced Rogue, "Alison's new dresser is in the back o' the van."

He gave a small smile, "Merveilleuse," (Wonderful,) Remy paused, "Cherie, is de dresser se' up?"

Rogue rubbed her forehead, "No, jus' go ge' the box fr'm the van, Ah'll set 'er up later. Come on ya two, le's go t' the Library."

"Bu' mommy, we been t' the Library t'day."

Rogue sighed, "No' this one, le's go." The three trudged down the hall to the Library and parked themselves on the couch one twin on either side of their mother. The girls looked at one another a mix of confusion and worry on their faces. Finally Rogue spoke, "Las' nigh' was…" She thought for a moment, "Uncalled f'r an' very disruptive."

The twins shifted uncomfortably, they already knew they were in trouble from last night and that Mrs. Mayble had talked to their mom about their terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Alison went to speak but Rogue held up her hand. "Girls, las' nigh' ya woke up everyone in the Institute, no' jus' daddy an' meh. Ah'm talkin' 'bout Grandpa Logan, Grandma Raven, Storm, ya uncle Kurt, Bobby, Amara an' Rahne. Everyone includin' the Professor." Quinn bit her lower lip while Alison swung her feet back and fourth. "Girls, Ah saw the Professor this afternoon an' ya owe the whole 'ouse a sorry at dinner t'night."

"A sorry f'r wakin' them up?"

"Exactly, an' the promise t' never do tha' again."

"'K mommy, w' ca' d' dat, righ' Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and Rogue sighed, "Good, t'night at dinner. Now go see wha' ya daddy 'as f'r snack." The girls slid off the couch and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Rogue leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. It had been go, go, go since 7:00 in the morning and she was dying for a nap. Unfortunately that was not in the cards today and Rogue hauled herself off the couch; she had a dresser to put together.

Rogue looked in the girls room and then in the front hall for the dresser. Finally she entered the kitchen, "Remy, where's the dresser?"

"In de van."

Rogue blinked, "Why, Ah thought Ah asked ya t' bring it in."

"Sorry cherie, Remy been a lil' busy cuttin' de fruit an' veggies." Remy looked at Rogue's face, "Bu' now dat dat's all done I be getting' de dresser an' be takin' it up t' de bedroom." Rogue shook her head as he dashed out of the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the sound of power tools and hammering could be heard coming from the upper level for the second time that day. Lucky for Rogue all the screws and nails needed to put the dresser together were in a bag inside the box. "How ya doing Stripes?"

Rogue looked up, "Alrigh' Ah guess. Can ya 'elp meh flip this righ' side up?"

"Sure thing Kid. One, two, three!" Logan looked at the dresser, "Not bad Kid, not bad at all."

Rogue smiled, "Thanks Logan, didn' take as long as Ah thought it would."

"So what's left?"

"Mmm, drawers, Ah need t' pu' on the handles an' than slide 'em int' place."

She yawned and Logan smiled, "You need sleep Stripes, let me finish up here."

Rogue started to protest, "Logan, Ah can…"

Logan pointed towards the door, "Sleep, go."

Rogue sighed, "Well, will ya wake meh f'r dinner?"

"Do you want to be woken up for dinner?"

"YES!"

Logan pulled her into a hug, "Then yes, I will wake you for dinner." Rogue smiled and kissed his cheek before heading off to curl up in bed.

Downstairs Alison, Quinn and Amy had taken turns reading their borrow-a-books to Remy. He wasn't sure what was more painful, the books or fixing Quinn's bed. Once they finished the girls turned on the television to watch Rug Rats and Scooby-Doo. Remy left the munchkins to watch TV and went in search of Rogue. It was their turn to make the dinner and all the noise had ceased from up above.

As Remy approached the stairs Logan blocked the way, "Leave her be Gumbo, she needs sleep."

Remy blinked, "Ok, bu' it be our turn t' make de dinner."

Logan wrapped a clawed arm around Remy's shoulder causing Remy to gulp. Having a father-in-law that could dice you up if you messed with his kid was slightly frightening no matter how many years you spent under the same roof. "Spaghetti and meatballs bub, that and chicken slices with a mixed veggie stir-fry."

Remy gave a nod, "Righ' den, back t' de kitchen." Logan gave Remy a gentle shove and the two men headed into the kitchen. They sliced, diced, boiled and fried up all the food and sauces for the meal. Around 6:30 the food was ready and plates were set out.

Just as he had called Rogue for stew at the beginning of the month Logan called, "DINNER!" There was the usual hustle and bustle as everyone dashed into the kitchen with smiles as the smell of food greeted their nostrils.

Amy no longer shot up to the ceiling with surprise during meal times. The 'bamph' of Kurt arriving still took her off guard, but he seemed to have that effect on almost everyone in the mansion so Amy didn't feel so bad.

The three girls entered the kitchen and looked around, so far no mom. "Maybe she still busy. D' y' t'ink dat she still wan' us t' say sorry?"

A shadow loomed over them, "Yes Ah do girls." Quinn back slapped her sisters arm. Rogue was slightly groggy and not in the mood for the girls to start slapping one another again. "Stop tha' righ' now." They took their forks and started twirling their noodles around and around. Rogue hovered over her girls, "So 'ow d' ya wanna d' this?"

The twins shrugged, "I don' know mommy."

""Ow w' even start?"

"HEY, LIS'EN UP YA"LL!" There was silence in the kitchen and Rogue smiled down at her girls, "Tha's 'ow ya start."

Ororo looked down the table at the three white striped girls with green eyes, "Rogue child, what is it?"

The twins winced from the yelling before looking up and meeting her eyes, "Oh, now?"

Rogue sighed, "Ya, now."

The twins shifted uncomfortably, "Um, k, w' sorry f'r wakin' eve'yone up las' nigh'. W' made de w'ong choice."

Alison looked at Quinn, "We was wrong t' use our power tha' way an' we won' do tha' again, sorry."

The Professor nodded, "Thank you girls, I know how hard it must have been to address the entire house and I know that you will make better decisions in the future."

The girls stared down at their plates, "Yes Professor."

After a moment Kurt broke the silence, "And on zat 'appy note can ve eat?"

Raven shook her head, why was food the only thing on her sons mind? "Yes Kurt, you may eat."

"Amen to that!" Bobby spooned a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth and the rest of the table carried on with their dinners.


	18. Munchkin Land

**Munchkin Land**

It was Friday December 9th and the end of the first full week of school for the month. Excitement of the holiday season was in the air. Rogue and Remy had taken Noah, Joey, Michael and Danny for the weekend so the South's, Fox's, and Woods could do some holiday shopping.

Kitty was back home with her parents and sister to begin the celebration of Chanukah. "You like know lighting the menorah for the first time is like so special."

Kelly smiled she knew how important it was and was feeling excited and nervous at the same time. She wanted to do it perfectly, even if Kitty was helping her. "I know Kitty and I wanna do it justed right."

Carmen and Rebecca laughed, "You will be fine sweetheart, we are all here together that is what truly matters." Kelly held the candle as far down away from the flame as she could while Kitty placed her hand slightly above her sisters. They tapped the first candle and then carefully placed the centre candle back in the menorah. Mrs. Pryde smiled, "Beautiful girls, absolutely beautiful."

"I did it, I did it!" Kelly jumped up and down.

Kitty gave a small huff, "Like 'we' did it."

Carmen shook his head, "Kitty, let your sister enjoy the moment."

Kitty wrapped her arms around her bouncing baby sister, "Like good job Kelly."

Kelly jumped up into Kitty's arms, "Happy Chanukah Kitty!"

Ann stood in the living room and watched the falling snow through the window. "I miss her Robert, I want her home."

Mr. Rose sat on the sofa with a newspaper and glanced at his wife, "She'll be back in a week Ann and I guarantee she will still be a muti."

"Robert!" Ann knew how her husband felt about mutants, hell all of Bayville probably knew how he felt by now.

"They said it themselves Ann, they can't fix her."

"But they can help her, isn't that why she is there, to get help controlling her ability?"

Robert put down the paper, "Listen Ann, we only gave them two months to…"

Mrs. Rose spun around to face her husband anger in her words, "No Robert, you only gave them two months! I was willing to send her on decent terms, terms where we would have had the opportunity to visit her and take her home on weekends!"

Mr. Rose stood up, "Fine, go ahead and blame me Ann!"

"I will, in fact if it weren't for you and your anti-mutant ways our little girl wouldn't have left in the first place." She paused and took in a breath. "Just so you know Robert according to a genetic study by a Dr. Jean Grey the advanced X Gene that causes mutation is passed down through the fathers." Ann stalked away a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Tag your It!" There was laughter in the hallways as the seven children dashed around the mansion in their pajamas. Nighttime seemed to have come quickly today and this made all the adults in the household happy.

Rogue sifted through the DVD's until she found The Night Before Christmas and pulled it off the shelf. As she turned around she came face to face with Mystique and jumped. "Gawd, ya scared the hell out o' meh, wha' d' ya want?"

'_Same old Rogue, there has to be a reason for everything.' _ "Nothing Rogue, I was just going to say I haven't seen a party like this in a long time."

Rogue sighed, "It's jus' convenience Mystique, that's all. Send 'em all t' the largest house an' more people can shop at once."

"Perhaps but it does give you the opportunity to practice juggling more than two children."

"Three children, ya're f'rgettin' Amy."

Raven sighed, "Rogue, we don't know what the Rose's are going to say next week. If I was in their shoes, and God knows I was in a similar bought when it came to you and Kurt, I would want my child back."

"Ya don' think they'll let 'er stay?"

"I think they underestimate the Institute. They still expect her to be flying around without control and will nab her the moment they get the chance."

"Like nex' Friday after school." This thought had past through Rogue's mind many times before but never had the timing been as close as it was now.

"Yes, you need to make them come here to get her Rogue."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah know tha' Mystique. Ah jus' 'ope they don' cause problems while they're here."

"Noooo! Ya won' catch meh! Mommy, save meh!" Quinn came running into the Rec. Room dashing behind Rogue and clung to he sides. "Ah'm on time out!"

Alison and Michael came flying in after her and attached themselves to Rogue's legs. "Us too, we're on time out too," Michael called towards the door.

Raven snickered and Rogue glared, "Oh jus', don' even, ahhh!" _'Ah'm surrounded by five year olds, Ah'm surrounded by five year olds.' _Rogue shut her eyes tight, pursed her lips and let out a deep sigh before looking down at the children. "Since when'd Ah become tee?"

"Since Quinn grab y'." Alison looked up at her mother and smiled.

Danny and Noah followed the screams and chatter bumping into Joey and Amy on the way into the room. Rogue looked around seizing the moment as all the children stood around her. "Alrigh' lis'en up, all seven o' ya, time t' settle down. Ah 'ave a movie f'r ya so find a spot t' sit or lay down an' Ah'll get 'er started."

The children cocked their heads, "What movie is it Mrs. LeBeau?"

Rogue smiled at the eldest boy, "The Nigh' Bef're Christmas." Noah let out a gasp and his eyes sparkled. "Ah take it ya like this movie Noah." He smiled up at Rogue and nodded.

"Ah like it too mommy."

"Moi aussi maman." (Me too mommy.)

Amy plopped down on the large couch, "I wanna watch the movie, sit down."

Joey and Quinn hopped up on the couch beside Amy while Noah sat in one of the large reclining chairs. Danny lay down in front of the couch while Michael and Alison took the love seat. Once everyone was seated Rogue hit play and turned off the lights. _T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house…_

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," Grace read aloud to her daughter. "The stockings were hung…"

_By the chimney with care…_

"In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." Mrs. York looked at her daughter, "How many more days until we hang our stockings?"

Stephanie thought for a moment and counted the unopened sections of her advent calendar. "Fourteen days! Fourteen days and then we get to hung our stockings for Santa!"

Grace smiled, "Fourteen days, is that all?" Stephanie smiled at her mother and nodded excitedly. "I bet Santa is very busy right now." She stroked Stephanie's hair and continued to read; "The children were nestled all snug in their beds…"

_As visions of sugarplums danced in their heads._ The children's eyes were glued to the television as pictures of sleeping children dreaming played across the screen.

Rogue collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes she still had all day Sunday with four extra kids. If she was lucky they would occupy themselves like they had done tonight. "Bonjour cherie, mind if Remy join y'?" Remy lay down beside her and turned his head to face her.

"Wha' d' ya want Swamp Rat? Ah'm exhausted so don' be expectin' anything."

Remy put on a hurt face, "Dat no' nice cherie, Remy only ask t' lay 'ere."

Rogue sighed and turned to face her husband, "Sorry Rems, Ah'm jus' so tired; seven kids runnin' 'round, two more kickin' an'…"

Remy sat up, "Dey be kickin' now! Cherie, y' non tell me dat tings be changin' dat much."

Rogue smiled slightly and reached for Remy. "Well maybe no' kickin' bu' they're defiantly movin' more an' more." She placed his hand on her belly, "Ah don' know if ya…"

"Qui." Leaving one hand on her belly he leaned over and kissed Rogue, "Je vous aime Rogue." (I love you Rogue.)

Before she could speak there was shouting from the bottom of the stairs. "Mommy, de movie be done!"

Rogue leaned back on the pillow closing her eyes and sighed. "Alrigh' Swamp Rat, off an' up." Remy pouted and Rogue swung at him playfully. "Sorry Swamp Rat bu' duty calls." With that she pushed him over and heaved herself off the bed.

When she got to the stairs she could hear Mystique talking to the group. "Alison, there was no need to scream up the stairs. Noah, Noah stop crying, it was an accident." Rogue walked down the stairs with a smirk. _'Ah tears, the one thing Mystique can't stand.'_

"Noah, that bowl was cracking…" Rogue walked to the doorway and Mystique gave a sigh of relief, "Thank God, what took you, no I don't care what took you so long. Noah broke the old plastic bowl and he won't stop crying."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah can see tha'. Anythang else Ah should know?"

"If there is I don't know what it is."

Rogue clenched her teeth. She hated these conversations with her mother. She wondered why she bothered half the time. _"Because she still loves you and is doing the best she can, but somewhere deep down inside you, you already knew that didn't you Rogue."_

Rogue swallowed, the Professor was right as he almost always was. Rogue walked over to Noah and bent down so she was eye level with him. "Hey Noah, tears away. This bowl was cracked already. It was jus' a matter o' time before it broke."

As Rogue stood back up she wobbled ever so slightly. Mystique walked up behind her and the twins and other children looked worried. "Y' ok mommy?"

Rogue smiled, "Ah'm fine. Ya baby brothers or sisters are movin' a lot though."

"Rogue, why didn't you say? Come, sit." Mystique shooed Joey off the love seat.

"No it's fine, really. Besides, it's time f'r all these monkeys t' go t' bed now anyways."

Quinn slid off the couch and walked over to her mom, "Nigh' mommy." She gave Rogue a hug. She then pointed at Rogue's belly and in a stern a voice as she could manage said, "Ya le' mommy sleep."

Rogue smiled, despite the fact that the girls were driving her crazy half the time they had become protective of their unborn siblings. Rogue took Quinn's hand, "Here Quinn, put ya hand righ' here, can ya feel 'em?"

Quinn looked up at her mother and then spun her head to face her sister, "Al'son, I feeled the babies!"

Alison climbed off the couch and came over to her sister. "Really?" Quinn nodded and moved over taking her sister's hand and placing it where hers had been. Alison's eyes widened, "Oh wows, those be m' baby b'others o' sis'ers!"

Mystique placed a gentle hand on Rogue's shoulder, "It seems quite early for them to be so active, have you seen Dr. McCoy?" Rogue shook her head, "Perhaps you should, or at least consider it."

She shrugged, "Maybe, Ah'm not due t' see 'im f'r another two weeks."

Mystique opened her mouth to speak and then closed it as she looked around the crowded Rec. Room. She did not want to start an argument upsetting Rogue, her mini-me's and their friends. Instead she faced Rogue and said, "Meet me in the kitchen when they are all tucked in."

As much as Rogue just wanted to get the seven children to bed and then go to bed herself she could hear the concern in Mystique's voice. She sighed, "Jus' le' meh get everyone t' bed." She looked down at the two girls in front of her, "Alison an' Quinn, ya two will be stayin' in ya own room." She looked over to the couch, "Ya too Amy." Rogue then looked around the room at the four boys, "Noah an' Joey, ya two will be sharin' a room as will Michael an' Danny. Girls, can ya head on up please."

The girls nodded and headed out of the Rec. Room and down the hall to the stairs. The boys followed their friends until they reached the landing where they parted as Rogue led the four boys down boys' wing to two spare rooms. When she reached the first room she looked at the two younger boys, "Here ya go Noah an' Joey, have a good sleep." The boys gave Rogue a quick squeeze taking her by surprise but she quickly recovered and smiled down at them. Once they were in the room she shut the door 90% of the way.

She then walked Michael and Danny to the next empty room and Michael followed Noah's example and gave Rogue a hug goodnight. When he let go he looked up at her and asked, "Who's making breakfast?"

Danny shook his head at his brother's question but Rogue answered honestly, "Ah don' know Michael. Who knows, ya may ge' stuck with cereal." The two boys headed into the spare bedroom for the third time that year and again Rogue shut the door 90% of the way. The children would adjust them if they needed to.

Once everyone was tucked in, Rogue reluctantly headed back downstairs to the kitchen to see what her mother was sp concerned about. As soon as she stepped through the kitchen door she was swarmed by Ororo, Raven and Dr. McCoy. "How long have they been this active?"

Rogue being taken by surprise wasn't sure what to say. "Ah, um, two o' three days, why?"

"Any bleeding?"

Rogue blinked, "No, Ah'm fine, wha's goin' on?"

She looked over at Mystique with accusing and tired eyes. Storm quickly caught this and spoke, "Rogue, child, we just want to make sure everything is alright with the little ones before your scheduled appointment in two weeks."

Rogue couldn't think straight; she was exhausted physically and mentally from watching six five year olds and a ten year old, completing laundry from the day before, getting snacks ready and the stairs themselves were starting to tire her out. Instead of fighting the group she let them guide her down to the infirmary. When she got there she saw that Hank had already set up the equipment for an ultrasound. She kicked the stool over to the medical table.

"Rogue!" Although this action did not come as a surprise to her, Mystique was displeased just the same.

Storm placed a hand on Mystique's shoulder to prevent her from moving any closer while Hank merely shook his head. "Believe me Raven, I have seen worse, much worse." He then turned his attention to Rogue, "Alright Rogue, you know the drill, up you get."

Rogue got on the examination table and lay down cursing under her breath. "Ah said Ah was fine, bu' no, ya gotta drag meh down 'ere in the middle o' the Gawd damn nigh' jus' 'cause these two are more active than they should be." She turned her head towards Mystique, "Ah don' see why ya couldn't wait 'till t'morrow."

Hank ran the ultrasound over Rogue's belly examining the active unborn infants. "Better to be cautious Rogue." Rogue looked away from Mystique and turned her attention to the screen.

"Well, d' Ah have anything t' worry 'bout?"

Hank studied the moving fetuses for a few more moments before turning to Rogue, "From the looks of things they are just fine, perhaps a bit unhappy about sharing such tight quarters but they seem healthy."

All three women sighed, "Thank you Hank, I know that this was an odd request on short notice, I just…"

Hank smiled, "I understand, from what I can gather they are developing at a normal pace playing the game of bump to get comfortable. That being said I doubt you will be getting much rest Rogue."

Rogue sighed, "Thanks f'r tha' Dr. McCoy." She sat up sliding off the table and headed behind the curtain to change. While she was changing she called back, "Ah 'ope ya happy, ya jus' robbed meh o' forty minutes sleep Mystique."

Storm shook her head as Mystique answered, "Yes I am. I am happy that my new grandchildren are developing at a normal pace and are healthy."

Rogue stepped out from behind the curtain, "Oh tha's no' fair." Rogue headed towards the door. "D' ya always 'ave t' 'ave an answer t' evrythang?"

As Mystique trailed after her daughter Storm turned to Hank, "Thank you Hank, you have helped put multiple minds at ease, I don't know what we would do without you."

Hank smiled back at Storm, "Anything I can do to help, you know that Ororo."

Storm nodded and headed after the distant voices, "Ah told ya Ah was fine. Remy's gonna be pissed when 'e finds out tha' ya dragged meh down 'ere withou' tellin' 'im." Storm merely shook her head, _'Nothing like a late night with a pregnant Rogue.'_

The next morning Rogue awoke to the sound of running feet and laughter. She rolled over to see the time; the clock read 9:26 AM. She rubbed her eyes, surely she was reading the clock wrong, she couldn't believe that it was so late and no one had woken her. She looked at the clock again and to her surprise it was indeed 9:26 AM. Rogue sat up and slid out of bed. She grabbed the hairbrush on the side table and gave her hair a quick brush before heading downstairs to check on the children.

When Rogue reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Logan with his arms outstretched above his head, "Fee, fi, fo, fum, ready or not here I come!" She smiled biting her lip as to not laugh out loud. She didn't know why Logan had been so nervous about having kids in the house, he was wonderful with them.

There were squeals of joy and fake fear as the children took the back halls to escape Logan the Giant. Seeing that the children were in good hands, Rogue headed back upstairs to have a shower and change into some fresh clothes. She didn't know what time the parents would be at the house to get their children but she certainly did not want to be in her pajamas when they came. She tossed some clean clothes on the bed and grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom.

Downstairs the children had collapsed in a giggling heap as Logan and Remy scooped them up out of their hiding spots and plopped them down in the Rec. Room one or two at a time until there were seven laughing munchkins in one room.

Michael wiggled free from the pile and ran over to the movies grabbing one off the shelf, "Can we watch this?"

Remy took the DVD and looked at it, "De Wizard O' Oz, y' wanna watch De Wizard O' Oz?"

Logan snatched the movie out of Remy's hands, "You know there are witches in this, are you sure you want to watch a movie with witches?"

The children nodded or called out, "yes!"

Logan handed the movie back to Remy, "It's your fault if the get nightmares Gumbo, I warned them about the witches."

Rogue turned off the water and sighed. The warm water had felt good, her stomach was no longer sticky from the gel from last night's tests and her hair was now clean. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. As she exited the bathroom she heard a sound almost like wind coming from down below. As she dried off she continued to listen and realized it was coming from the television, "It's a twister!"

'_They didn','. _Rogue quickly got dressed pulling on her black stretch pants, black turtle neck, and the gold bracelet Kitty had gotten her two Christmases ago. As Rogue reached the landing she could now hear screaming coming from the television. She moved down the stairs as quickly as she could. _'Ah'm gonna kill 'im. Ah'm gonna kill them.'_

Rogue reached the door to the Rec. Room as Glinda was landing. She walked into the room and picked up the remote but Noah grabbed it away from her and shook his head, "We like it."

"Hey Amy, you could be Glinda!" Michael smiled over at her.

Danny looked at his younger brother and couldn't help but agree, "Ya, that would be so cool at Halloween! Floating door to door, all you need is a pink dress, a crown and a wand."

The twins having seen the movie before got up and started dancing. _'It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch, which was…' _Noah grabbed a second remote and pulled Joey to his feet. The two waddled back and fourth, _'We represent the lollypop guild, the lollypop guild…we wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land!'_ Noah thrust the remote at Rogue.

Rogue sighed, "Ya've seen it huh?"

"Yep!"

The twins got on their tip toes and started to twirl after Noah handed their mother the spare remote. _'We represent the lullaby league, the lullaby league…welcome you to Munchkin Land!'_ They curtsied and then joined their friends dancing and singing on the carpet. Danny and Michael approached Rogue as the Mayor and Coroner. She sighed and walked out of the room in defeat, clearly they were all familiar with the movie. _'Familiar enough t' act it out in fron' o' meh.' _

Once she was gone Joey took the remote and turned to volume up.

Downstairs Logan was in the DR testing his limits. "Fee fi fo fum, I feel like an idiot!" He easily hopped over a bar that came out from the floor and sliced an oncoming tentacle when, _'FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!'_ "YOW, MY EARS!" He swiftly shut down the DR and stormed towards the elevator.

Rogue came flying in as quickly as her pregnant body could move. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume way down. The children turned to face the person responsible for interrupting their fun. "Tha' was way too loud. Ya gonna make us all deaf."

Joey pouted, "We was just dancing to the music."

"An' tha's fine Joey, bu' tha' was still too loud."

"Alright, who turned up the volume? Whoever it was must be planning on becoming part of tonight's dinner!"

Rogue handed the remote to Quinn and turned to face Logan, "They won' do it again Logan, they know tha' was way too loud, come on." Rogue pushed Logan out of the doorway to the hall. He gave her a brief growl and Rogue rolled her eyes. Once slightly down the hall Rogue pulled Logan aside, "Come on Logan, they ain't tha' bad. 'Sides, Ah saw ya havin' fun wit' 'em earlier, both ya an' Remy."

Logan snorted, "So, that was before they killed my eardrums." He sighed, "Listen Kid, I've got to get out of here for a while, one can only take seven munchkins for so long."

Rogue nodded in understanding, "Alrigh' Logan, see ya later." As Logan headed down the hall to the garage Rogue called after him, "Logan, Ah know ya don' 'ave any ruby slippers t' ge' yaself back 'ere bu' we kind o' got a wizard s' all ya gotta do is follow the yella brick road back 'ere."

Logan stalked off to the garage the sound of his motorcycle starting up the only indication that he was still on the grounds.


	19. Danger Will Robinson

**Danger Will Robinson**

It was the last week of school before the holidays and there were many emotions floating around the air at the institute; the stress of possibly loosing Amy, excitement of Santa coming soon, visits from friends and decorations being hung.

Each morning when Rogue drove Amy and the twins to school she kept an extra sharp eye out for Mr. and Mrs. Rose, and at pick-up time she was the first one there.

Remy was going crazy looking for last minute gifts for Rogue and his girls. Rogue had given him a list of toys, books and movies for Alison and Quinn as well as the names of the stores that carried the items. Remy looked at the list, "Dora, Raffi, wha' de 'ell a Leap Frog?" He sighed, he knew he should have brought Storm with him. Remy headed up and down the isles of Chapters, Indigo, Wal-Mart and Toys 'R' Us until he had everything off the list. _'Now t' fin' dat ex'ra spec'al somet'ing f'r Rogue.'_

Back at the institute Professor Xavier sat in his chair staring out the large window in his office. "What you thinking about Chuck?"

Professor X wheeled around, "I am trying to decide what the best approach is when it comes to Amy's parent's tomorrow afternoon Logan."

Logan snorted, "I tell you what I'd be doing, I'd tell them to go to hell."

Xavier shook his head, "Somehow Logan I doubt that would help the situation. Remember, we have extending the hand of friendship to Amy, we must also do the same to her parents, despite our feelings towards those that do not understand us. We must think about what is best for the child."

"Huh, you know you are too nice for your own good sometimes Charles."

The Professor smiled, "If I weren't there would have been a few of you tossed out from under this roof."

Logan sighed, "So me and Stripes can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Charles gave a slightly disapproving look of Logan's choice of words and Logan cleared his throat, "Thanks for keeping us under this roof Chuck, it means a lot."

Professor X gave a nod, "I wouldn't have it any other way my friend."

The bell rang and Kylee Mayble led her class outside. "Alright my friends, have a good nights sleep because tomorrow we have a fun day planned."

Rogue looked around her for what must have been the seventh time. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. Rachael looked slightly shocked and apologetic, "Sorry Rogue, I didn't mean to startle you, you just seem so tense this week, is everything alright?"

Rogue took in a deep breath, "Sorry Rachel, jus' le' meh collect the girls' firs'." Rogue turned back to the fenced yard to see Alison and Quinn waiting in line. She scanned the line up and down her heart starting to beat harder in her chest. _'Where is she? Why's she no' in line?'_ Rogue approached the fence, "Mrs. Mayble, 'scuse meh Mrs. Mayble."

Kylee Mayble walked towards the fence, "One moment Mrs. LeBeau, I just have to dismiss…"

"Where's Amy?"

Kylee Mayble remained calm, "She was having some difficulty with her coat, she is inside with one of our parent volunteers." Kylee could see the worry on Rogue's face and turned to face the door, no Amy yet. Knowing she had a line-up of children inside the yard and a bunch of parents waiting outside she decided to fold. "You may go check on her if you like, take Alison and Quinn with you."

Rogue nodded, "Thank ya." On that note Rogue entered the yard, "Al'son, Quinn, come wit' meh, we go' t' check on Amy."

The twins shrugged and skipped ahead of their mother back to the double doors that lead to the kindergarten pod. Rogue walked briskly behind them through the first set of doors before she heard a scram.

"No! Le' meh go!"

"Quinn!" Rogue raced through the second set of doors and froze. There stood Robert Rose, armed and holding Quinn tightly in his grip. Rogue couldn't breathe properly. How could this have happened? She didn't know and almost didn't care. She was frightened, frightened for her girls, frightened for her unborn children, frightened for the child she was supposed to be protecting and finally frightened for herself. "Please Mr. Rose, ya don'…"

He cut her off, "No, you don't get to talk, you get to listen, got that." Rogue gulped and nodded. Mr. Rose's face was evilly smug, his eyes slits, "Good, now here is what we are going to do, we are going to make a trade, Amy for…" He looked at the twins before responding, "this one."

"Mommy." Quinn's voice was shaky with fear.

"It's alrigh' baby, it's gonna be alrigh'."

Mr. Rose glanced between Quinn and Rogue. "Well, where is she?"

Rogue took in another breath, "Ah don' know. Ah came in 'ere t' get 'er."

Robert's head twitched slightly and Rogue continued, "'Er teacher said she was havin' trouble wit' 'er coat s' Ah came in t' 'elp 'er."

"YOU LOST MY KID!"

Rogue's body tensed, her shoulders squaring for a moment. The way he yelled reminded her of a pissed off Logan. As she thought about that her defensive attitude kicked in, "Did ya eva think tha' she migh' jus' be hidin'? Did ya eva think tha' she migh' o' jus' took off?"

"How dare you! My daughter would never do anything like that!"

"Well tha's 'ow she came t' live wit' us t' begin wit' she ran away!"

Robert's face turned beet red and he tossed Quinn to the side. She dashed to the end of the cubbies across from Alison and hid in the corner. "You dare blame me! Where is my daughter, where is Amy!"

'_P'fesser, 'elp, 'elp! We be needin' 'elp!"_

Charles looked at the clock, it read 4:15. He furrowed his brow, Rogue and the girls were not back from school and no one had called. Suddenly he threw his hand up to his head as if someone had hit him with a rock, "Ahh, Alison?" He closed his eyes placing his hands on either side of his head, _"Alison, what is the matter? You sound frightened, what is going on?"_

"_Amy's daddy 'as a gun a' mommy."_

"_Are you safe, is anyone hurt?"_

"_Don' knowed if we be safe. No one be 'urt."_

Charles sighed thankful that everyone was alright at the moment. _"I am sending help." _This scenario was not one they had planned on. Kidnapping from the yard yes, but gun point in a public building, what was he thinking? _"Logan, Mystique, Storm, you are all needed at the girls school now. Rogue and the children are in danger."_

Logan ran down the hall full speed busting open the doors and jumped on his motorcycle. He took off down the street not waiting for the others. Mystique shifted into her given name while Storm flew high in the sky on the winds back.

"I asked you a question LeBeau, where is my daughter?"

Rogue glanced to her left and then to her right before answering, "Did ya check the rooms? There are four o' 'em. Tha' means four bathrooms, four desks, four bookshelves an' several 'andy corners t' 'ide in." _'Gawd 'e's stupid.'_

Robert Rose did not like being made a fool of. True he had glanced in Amy's classroom but he hadn't checked the other three rooms. He glared at Rogue, "You stay here, I'll be back and I'll know if you've moved." Robert backed his way into the first classroom on the left keeping the gun pointed at Rogue until he turned the corner to search the room.

Once he was out of sight Rogue pulled Jean's psych up. Using telekinesis she lifted the twins off the floor putting a finger on her lips. She focused on the fence outside and sent the girls flying out the doors and across the yard. She then focused on the doors closing them with a gentle 'click.' Now the only door available led out to the main hall where there were three separate exits, the closest one diagonally across from them.

"She's not in here." Mr. Rose stomped out of the first room. He then noticed a change in the temperature of the pod. "Hey, what's going on in here? Who shut the doors?" He whipped around and glared at Rogue, "I thought I told you not to move!"

"Ah didn' move, Ah've been watchin' ya search the room fr'm this spot."

"Then who shut the doors! Where are those brats of yours are they responsible?"

"Mah girls 'ave nothin' t' do wit' anything goin' on 'ere." _'Oh Gawd, oh Gawd, Ah could use some 'elp 'bout now.' _ "Ah didn' turn 'round t' look at who shut the doors, Ah've been more concerned 'bout Amy's disappearance."

"You're concerned about Amy! I'm concerned about Amy!" Rogue sighed internally; these words seemed to have done the trick, at least for the moment as Mr. Rose stomped off to the next classroom.

Logan whipped in front of the fence to see his granddaughters crying on the ground. He jumped off his bike flinging the gate wide open. "What happened? Are you alright? Where's your mom?"

Alison pointed to the doors and then continued to rub her sore knee while holding Quinn in a tight hug as tears streamed down their little faces. "M-mo-mommy sa-save us. Sh-she toss u-us ou' an' sh-shu' de doors." Alison choked on the words as she spoke. Quinn placed her head on her sister's shoulder. The girls were holding one another so tightly it looked like they had been fused together and then melted into a puddle.

Storm and Mystique touched down in the yard observing the situation. "What is going on, I thought everyone was trapped."

Logan stalked over to Kylee Mayble, "What did you do? How the hell did that man get onto the grounds, let alone into the building!"

Kylee was shaking, "I-I swear I had no idea he was in there. Amy was with Nick's mother, she was helping Amy with her coat. I told Nick and his mother to go out the side door to collect Nick's older brother. I swear I never saw Mr. Rose enter the building!"

"And you weren't concerned when Amy didn't come out?"

"Of course I was, but I also had 19 other children to dismiss, that is why I told Rogue she could go in to check on her." She took in a deep shaky breath before continuing, "I sent the children out as quickly as I could when we heard Quinn and Rogue scream. Then I shut the gate so the students wouldn't be tempted to run back in to help, you know how close some of them are."

"Did you ever think to call 9-1-1," Mystique snapped.

"Of course I did, but my cell phone is in my purse and my purse is inside the classroom."

Storm listened glancing between Mrs. Mayble, the twins and the doors. Finally she spoke, "Do you have a key for those doors I know they lock from the outside."

Kylee shook her head. Logan's claws shot out, "I have the key right here."

Rogue felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Robert Rose was alternating between pointing the gun at her and entering the next classroom. Rogue cringed as there was a crash to her right. She turned her head to see the large wooden blocks scattered on the small carpet and tile floor. _'Real settle,'_ she thought. She watched as Robert kicked the next pile across the floor.

Amy covered her ears with her hands and peeked around the corner. Her father was getting closer and she now had no where to go. _"Amy, Amy where are ya?"_

Amy's heart gave a jolt but she didn't leave her hiding place. Instead she curled up into a tighter ball. _"I'm in the room Daddy is coming in. Help me."_

"_Ah will, jus' tell meh where ya hidin'"_

"'_Gainst the wall behind the desk."_

Rogue put her right hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. She then took in a deep breath and there was a 'bamph!' Mr. Rose jumped but before he reached the desk there was another 'bamph!' Rogue and Amy were gone. "Nooo!"

The two entered at the far side of the yard beside the twins. Logan came running over and Rogue collapsed in his arms. Storm bent down and held Amy as she cried. Mystique held out her hands to the twins and they stood up grasping her tightly. In the distance sirens could be heard fast approaching.

Mr. Rose ran out of the classroom and into the main part of the pod. "Argh! Where are you?" He flung the first set of doors open and looked out the window. Through the window of the second set of doors he could see his daughter and the people she was with.

The group looked over as they heard the doors crash open. "Take them Stripes, take them now."

Rogue was shaking, she almost lost Quinn to a crazy anti-mutant psycho and she was feeling the strain of using the multiple powers. "Logan, Ah don' 'ave the energy."

Logan put his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, "Are you an X-Man or not?"

Rogue stared back hard, a sense of purpose surrounding her. X-Men, that was something she hadn't heard in a long time. "Yes Ah am."

Logan gave a nod, "The get these three to safety."

Storm let go of Amy and Rogue took Amy's hand in her right. She then took Alison's in her left while Quinn held onto her mothers arm. With a final 'bamph' the four were at the van.

The police cars pulled up in front of Bayville Elementary. Kylee motioned for them to come to the side where she and the others stood. Officer Scotch came over to her with a mega phone. "Do you know if there is anyone else in the building?"

"Unfortunately we do not. Everyone from the kindergarten was evacuated but we do not know about the rest of the building," replied Storm.

The officer nodded and then raised the mega phone, "Robert Rose, we don't want anyone to get hurt so come out of the building and toss your weapon to the side."

Robert opened the door a crack, "Not until I get my daughter back!" He then shut the door.

Officer Scotch looked at the group of adults, "Can someone please fill me in? I need to get this guy out of this building before he hurts someone."

Storm gave the officer a quick run down of how Amy had come to the institute and the deal Mr. Rose had made with Charles. "She is not supposed to go home until tomorrow."

The officer shook his head, "Even if she does go home tomorrow he won't be there." He looked towards the locked doors where Mr. Rose stood. "Is his daughter here?" Storm gave a nod. "Perhaps if he saw her he may be more inclined to come out and toss his weapon."

Logan snorted, "So you want to use the kid as bait?"

The officer looked at Logan, "If it will work."

Storm and Logan looked over at Mystique, "Oh fine." With that she shifted back into a raven and flew over to the parking lot landing beside the van.

Rogue turned her weary head to face her mother, "Wha' d' ya wan'?"

Mystique didn't bother beating around the bush, she rarely did. "I need Amy."

Rogue blinked, "Wha', no, no way!"

"It is not a choice Rogue." Mystique looked at the little girl in the back seat, "Amy, I need you to come with me and be brave."

Amy climbed out of the van and looked at Rogue. Rogue put on the toughest face she could muster, "Be brave an' do wha' they tell ya t' do." Amy nodded and walked away with Mystique.

As the two approached the side of the school officer Scotch looked around the group, "Is this her?"

"Yep, this is the kid."

"Logan!" Storm was none to impressed by Logan's response but there was no time for arguments.

"Hello Amy, my name is Officer Scotch. Do you think that you could get your daddy to come outside?"

Amy's face became hard, "I don't want to see daddy, daddy's scary."

He glanced up at Storm whose face portrayed sadness. This poor innocent child was caught in the middle of a battle field. _'No child should fear their parents.' _He looked back down at Amy "Amy, we really need your help. Your daddy is scaring a lot of people right now but I think he will stop if he hears your voice and sees you out here."

Amy thought for a moment, _'Be brave an' do wha' they tell ya t' do.'_ Rogue's words swirled around in her head as she bit her lower lip. She looked at the small group of adults that had helped look after her at the institute and then at the officer. "Ok," she finally replied.

The officer smiled, "Thank you Amy." He then showed her the mega phone, "What I want you to do is talk through this. It will make your voice loud and your daddy will be able to hear you all the way across this yard." Amy nodded. "Good, now this is what I want you to say…"

"Daddy, I knowed that you miss me 'cause you wouldn't be here if you didn't." Amy glanced at Officer Scotch. He smiled at her and helped guide her along. "Daddy, I miss you and mommy…" Amy made a face but the officer shook his head and motioned for her to continue. "Daddy, I want to see you but you scare me when you have things that hurt peoples."

Robert Rose opened the door a crack, "I want you to come over here Amy. Come away from the freaky mutants and the police."

Officer Scotch took the mega phone, "Robert, she can't do that, I think you know why. How about you come out of the building and stand on the painted letter C. Then toss the gun towards the far fence."

"No, she enters the yard first."

"Well this is going well," Logan mumbled. Storm and Mystique glared at him and he shrugged, "What, I'm just saying."

"Robert, you have seen that Amy is alright, now you need to show her that you care enough to come out of the building and toss your weapon aside so she can enter the yard."

Mr. Rose exited the building the doors clicking closed behind him. He turned around and pulled on them but he was now locked out. "DAMN IT!" He kicked the doors in a pissed off rage.

"Mr. Rose, we have the yard surrounded. Toss your weapon to the far fence, get on your knees and put your hands behind your head."

"My daughter, I want my daughter!"

"Mr. Rose, this is your last chance, toss your weapon and get down on the ground or we will be forced to take action. I don't think that is something that you want your little girl to see, do you?"

Robert finally looked around. There were officers on all sides of the fence, a few down the walkway and some behind trees. He looked across the yard at his little girl. "No," he said. He tossed the gun across the yard and fell to the ground.

Two officers entered the yard cuffing Robert Rose and reading him his rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law."

As they exited the yard Robert stopped and looked at Amy. She moved away from him towards Storm. Storm placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Ask him now child before it is too late."

Amy gulped and looked up at her father, "Why daddy, why do you hate mutants?"

Mr. Rose's face became red, "Because, because they aren't normal."

Amy scratched her head, "Not normal? Normal is what you are, isn't it Storm?" Storm smiled and gave a nod. Amy cocked her head to the side, "If everyone was "normal" we would all be the same that would be boring."

Her father opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. The officers around the yard smiled at the little girls comment. As Mr. Rose was being placed into the police car Officer Scotch looked at him, "You have a very smart girl Robert, it is a shame that you couldn't see that." He shut the door and tapped the roof of the car. As the car headed out of the parking lot and down the street Officer Scotch turned to Amy, "You were very brave today Amy, you helped out a lot of officers and friends. You should be very proud of yourself."

Amy looked down at the ground shifting her jaw back and fourth, "I know; what's going to happen to my daddy now?"

Storm and Mystique looked at one another while Logan grunted. Officer Scotch folded his hands together, "Well Amy to be honest I am not sure. He will talk with some other police officers when he gets to the station, perhaps your mother and they will decide where he goes after the meetings."

"You mean like jail?"

"Maybe."

Amy tried to fight off tears, "Well if he's in jail he can't hurted anyone anymore."

"Come here child." Storm pulled Amy into a hug and Amy let her tears fall freely.

Logan nodded to the Officer, "Thanks for the help Scotch."

"Uh, you're welcome." He looked over at the crying five year old, "Take good care of her she will need lots of support."

Mystique sighed, "Yeah well we can only hope that…" She trailed off as a small figure came bounding down the walkway. "Quinn?"

All eyes fell in Quinn as she skidded to a halt. Logan gave a sniff and worry filled his voice, "What's wrong?"

Quinn's eyes were wide, "It's mommy!"


	20. Distress

**Distress**

"Logan, wait!" It was too late, Logan was halfway down the walkway once he heard Quinn say it was her mother, his Stripes. Mystique took flight leaving Storm, Quinn, Amy and the remaining police officers behind. The officers watched as the group started taking off full speed. Storm looked at the head officer, "Thank you, I must go."

Quinn grabbed her hand, "Storm!"

The three ran down the walkway as quickly as they could. _'Running with children seems to take longer.'_ Storm had little time to think though, "Let's go 'Ro! We need to get her back to the Institute pronto!"

"Keys!" Logan tossed his motorcycle keys to Raven and then jumped into the driver's seat of the van. Raven took off before Storm had the chance to climb in the van.

Ororo climbed in the back of the van where Rogue was laying down and shut the sliding door. Worry consumed her once she saw the state Rogue was in. Rogue was paler than usual and covered in sweat. Rogue turned her head towards Storm, "Where's Remy?"

Ororo peeled the white streaks of Rogue's hair away from her eyes placing them on either side of her head. "We will find him Rogue, don't you worry."

"It's too early Storm, it's too…" Rogue trailed off her eyes fluttering closed.

"Rogue, Rogue! Logan, how close are we?"

"If I could have taken her on my bike I would have 'Ro! I can't go any faster or through the red lights!"

The twins looked at one another, "Is mommy gonna be ok?"

Storm glanced over at the three girls, "Dr. McCoy is going to take good care of her don't you worry."

Logan tore up the driveway the gates already open awaiting their arrival. Hank met them at the van. "Don't move her yet, let me see." He looked around the crowded van and garage. He needed space and better lighting. "Storm, can you take the girls inside and bring me out a flashlight? I need space."

Ororo gave a nod, "Come girls, we must let Dr. McCoy work."

"Bu' mommy…"

Ororo passed the girls to Raven before exiting the van. "Mommy will be fine, let's go inside." _'Please let Rogue be alright.' _The two women took the girls inside the house and placed them in the kitchen. Mystique started preparing a snack while Storm quickly headed back out to the garage bringing Hank a flashlight.

Logan met her at the door and grabbed the flashlight, "Towels!" Ororo turned on her heals and rushed up the stairs grabbing a pile of towels and ran back down the stairs into the garage.

Remy had the car full of bags and was now in Toys 'R' Us trying to decide what Cabbage Patch Dolls he should get for the twins. He had found a beautiful silver bracelet for Rogue with green stones etched in every three beads. _'Hum, de bald Otis Lee? Non, 'ow 'bou' de eat an' drink baby?' _

Remy's thoughts were cut short, _"Remy, you are needed back here immediately! Rogue is in a very delectate state and she and the girls need your support."_

Remy dropped the doll he was looking at and dashed out of the store. _'On de way! Tell m' cherie t' 'old on! Tell 'er dat I'm comin'!"_ People stared as he flew down the isles dodging cases and people alike. Drivers honked their horns as Remy dashed across the parking lot causing them to slam on their breaks or swerve to avoid hitting him. He jumped in the car turning it on and whipped out of the parking lot and down the streets of Bayville to get back home to his wife and children.

"Hank, tell me what's going on." Hank's face was more worried than Storms had been. "Hank?"

"Logan, we need to deliver these babies right here, right now."

"What!"

"Logan, they are in distress and this is causing Rogue's distress. I can't move her, not when she is like this. Sterilize your claws daddy, you are making the incisions."

Storm took his hand and looked him in the eyes, "You can do this Logan, Rogue is counting on you."

"Logan, please, we don't have a lot of time!"

Logan let his claws shoot out and grabbed the rubbing alcohol. He poured it over, under and in between his claws and came back to the van. "If I kill her or the infants it is all on you."

"Wha' de 'ell be goin' on!"

Storm grabbed Remy before he had the chance to charge Logan and Hank. "Remy, Remy listen to me! The babies are in distress and we can't, Remy!" Storm walked him to the side door of the garage. "Remy look at me."

Remy glanced between the van and Storm. "Stormy, wha's goin' on? Why dey be, why dey be 'urtin' 'er?"

Storm took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief second. "Remy, the babies are in distress. If they continue to be in distress we will not only loose them but we could also loose Rogue." Remy went to move for the van but Storm kept her grip tight on his arm. "Remy, you can't go over there right now. They are doing emergency surgery, they can't have any distractions."

Remy glanced back over towards the van one last time, "Rogue," he moaned. Storm opened the door and guided him inside.

The girls pushed their apple slices around on their plates, not one of them was eating. Quinn kept thinking about how she had been snatched by Amy's daddy, Alison kept thinking about how she had sent Quinn to get help for their mother while Amy kept picturing her daddy being taken away by the police.

Mystique was tense, she had informed Hank and the Professor of the situation the second she opened the front door. She hadn't realized how bad it had gotten in the five minute gap between her arrival and the rest of the group. She looked to the doorway and saw Ororo and Remy. They met each others gaze and Storm merely shrugged lightly with a look of sadness and uncertainty.

Storm continued walking Remy down the hall until they reached the Library and shut the door.

Once the door was closed Remy erupted into angry sobs. "Qu'est-il arrive`? Pourquoi Rogue? Pourquoi personne ne m'appelez plus t`ut? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je ne peux pa la perdre!" (What happened? Why Rogue? Why didn't anyone call me sooner? What will I do, I can't loose her!)

Storm let out a deep sigh, she knew several people that wouldn't cope with the loss of Rogue starting with everyone under this roof, not to mention Kurt who was off at college leaning how to become more Eco friendly and Kitty who was finishing up her second year of E.C.E.

"J'ai besoin d'elle , les filles besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin d'elle!" (I need her, the girls need her, I need her!)

Storm placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Nous avons tous besoin de son Remy." (We all need her Remy.)

Remy crashed on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

Professor X wheeled himself into the kitchen and parked himself beside Alison. "Oh apples, did you know that apples are my favorite fruit?" He took one of the slices off of Alison's plate, "You don't mind sharing do you?"

Alison shrugged and pushed the plate towards him, "Take dem, I no' 'ungry."

Charles looked over at Raven and then back at the children. "Are you sure? Dinner isn't for several hours Alison."

"Ea' dem P'ofesser, I don' wan' dem." With a heavy heart Charles took the little plate of apples and started to eat.

"I need you to make a strait cut from here all the way down to here."

Logan followed Hank's instructions. "She's never going to forgive me for this Hank, slicing her open like this. I'm practically her father, this doesn't feel right."

"Today you are a surgeon Logan." Hank checked his gloves and then reached inside of Rogue. _'Come on little ones fight, fight like your mother.' _Hank whipped the infant clean and there was a moment where nothing happened.

Hank handed Logan the baby concern clouding his face. _'Come on kid.' _There was a sudden sputtering as the baby coughed up some blood and started to cry. "Thank God, don't you ever do that to me again!"

Hank's face relaxed slightly, one down one to go. After a second moment of worry Hank removed the second infant. This one was not breathing. "Come on little one, breathe."

Logan walked over, "No, come on kid fight, fight damn it!" He placed his hand gently on the newborns cheek and was greeted with a 'zap!' "What the…" Logan stopped as the second infant started to cry. Logan looked at Hank, "This ones just like his mother."

Hank smiled and handed Logan the second child, "Little does he know it was a blessing in disguise." Logan turned away as Hank delivered the placenta. "Logan, I need Rogue to absorb your gift."

Logan handed Hank the newborns and stood over Rogue, "Kid, I need you to take my power. I know you hate it but I really need you to do this, your kids need you." Logan placed his hands on Rogue's cheek and forehead. "Come on," he whispered.

Nothing happened. "Logan."

"Come on Rogue!" Hank looked at the ground and then the two infants in his arms. "Damn it Rogue!" Logan took in a gasp of air as he felt a pull, a pull he hadn't felt in years.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. _'Wha's happenin'? Where am Ah? Why d' Ah 'urt s' much? Ah know this feelin', wha's, who?' _"Logan!"

Logan continued to hold her and Hank smiled, "It is alright Logan, you can let her go."

"Jesus Christ Rogue, don't you go dying on me again especially now that you have a big family."

Rogue took his hand, "Ah'll try no' t'…" She paused and looked over at Logan, "Wha' did ya jus' say? A big fam'ly?"

Hank walked over to the side of the van, "Yes Rogue, your big family."

Rogue started to cry, "They're ok? They made it? Ah was sure Ah'd lost 'em."

Logan placed a hand on her shoulder, "You almost did loose one of them, but he has his mother's gift and today it has been a blessing for you both."

Rogue cried harder, "Oh Gawd, oh Gawd Ah don' know wha' t' do? How will Ah, how will he…" She choked on her sobs and then looked at Logan, "Ya saved mah babies life, an' mine."

Logan stroked her hair, "It's what I do Kid you should know that by now."

Rogue let out a mixed laugh, sob and hiccup. Hank cleared his throat, "I don't mean to intrude on happy times but I have some little boys that want to meet you." Hank handed Rogue her sons. He then turned to Logan, "I will be right back, I am certain that the others are very anxious waiting inside."

Rogue smiled down at the two new members of her family. They were very tiny but restless none the less. _'O' course they're tiny, Ah wasn' due f'r another three an' a 'alf months.'_ Rogue glanced at Logan, "Which one zapped ya?"

Logan pointed to the infant on the left, "That little guy, felt like I was stung by a jellyfish." Rogue laughed, "Oh sure, laugh all ya want Stripes."

"A jellyfish Logan, tha's ya comparison."

He let out a snort, "Does the kid have a name or not?"

Rogue smiled down at the tiny boy on her left, "Sean, 'is name is Sean."

"How about the first kid?"

"Well, Remy…"

"ROGUE!" Remy made a beeline for Rogue. "Cherie y' alive! Dr. McCoy tell m' ev'ryt'ing!" He then flung himself at Logan, "Y' save m' cherie, she be 'live 'cause o' y, t'ank y', t'ank y', t'ank y!"

"Stripes, get him off!"

Rogue was laughing at the sight in front of her. Normally Logan would have flung Remy off the second he attached himself to Logan, but today Remy had a grip like a tiger. "Re-Remy come 'ere."

Remy let go of Logan who gave a pant of relief. "Qui cherie."

"Remy, Ah'd like ya t' meet Sean."

"Sean? When y' decide t' g' changin' de names?"

"'Bout one minute ago b'f're ya came runnin' in 'ere."

"Oh I see, s' who be dis babe?"

"Tristan, Ah think Ah wan' t' stick with Tristan."

Charles wheeled into the garage with the rest of the household. "Ah, a knight, and who is the other angel?"

Rogue smiled at the professor, "Sean."

Charles smiled, "A gift from God. It would be my guess that Sean is the one that Logan saved."

Rogue's face became semi serious, "Logan saved mah life too. He saved three lives t'day. Accordin' t' Hank, Tristan wasn' breathin' at firs'. Logan saved mah fam'ly under the supervision o' Dr. McCoy." She looked over at Hank, "Thank ya Dr. McCoy, we woudn' be 'ere if it wern' f'r ya."

Hank smiled at her, "I was only doing my job Rogue."

Remy shook his head, "Non, it be s' much more den dat. If y' 'adan' been 'ere m' Rogue an' garcons non be 'ere t'day." (boys)

Alison and Quinn walked over to their mother, father and new baby brothers. "Dey be s' tiny."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her sister, "Tha's 'cause they no' s'pose t' be born 'till March Al'son."

Rogue smiled at her girls, "Quinn's righ' Alison, ya brothers are very early." Quinn reached gout to take her brother's hand and Rogue's heart leapt, "No Quinn, um, Ah wan' t' get 'em inside, dressed an' feed 'em bef're ya meet 'em. See 'ow cranky they are?"

Logan looked at Rogue who merely gave him back a pleading look as to not mention the real reason why she didn't want her girls touching the twins. Logan took Sean out of her arms and Ororo took Tristan while Remy and Hank helped Rogue out of the van and into the house. As they walked Rogue groaned internally, _'This is gonna be a lon' couple o' years.'_


	21. Fear of the Known

**Fear of the Known**

Rogue watched her girls play in the snow through the nursery windows. She had just finished feeding and changing the newborns when there was a knock on the door pulling her eyes away from the snowball fight in the yard.

Remy stood in the doorway and gave her a weak smile. Rogue knew what was coming. They had had this conversation many times over the last two and a half weeks. "Cherie, y' need t' le' de girls 'old der fre'res." (brothers)

Rogue's heart tightened. She knew he was right, he was always right. Well maybe not always, but close enough. If he hadn't been so damn persistent in winning her over she probably would never have gained control over her powers. He had risked his life time and time again grabbing exposed skin or trying to kiss her, sometimes succeeding. Rogue had started putting up a hell of a fight as to not knock him out. _'And it worked' _she thought to herself.

She swallowed before she spoke, "Ah jus' don' wan' anyone t' ge' 'urt, tha's all Rems."

Remy gave her a sympathetic smile. "Remy know dat cherie, bu' Remy also know dat y' can' shelter de garcons forever." (boys)

A tear trickled down Rogue's left cheek as a hick-up escaped her. _'He's righ'. Ah can' keep 'em sheltered forever. Hell, look wha' that did t' meh.' _ She took in a deep breath. " Alrigh'."

Remy blinked, he hadn't expected this answer. "Alrigh? Really cherie?" He walked in and put his hand to her forehead. "Y' feelin' ok?" Rogue swatted at him hitting his hand away as hard as she could while feeling defeated. "Ouch! Yep, Remy t'inks y' feelin jus' fine."

Rogue scowled, "Shut up swamp rat!" Remy raised his hands to surrender. He was about to apologize when he realized that his wife had more to say. Rogue had lowered her head towards the floor her emotions pouring off of her. There was a mix of sadness, fear and guilt. "Remy, Ah'm sorry. Ah hate the fact tha' the boys 'ave mah..." she hesitated, "gift. It took meh s' damn long t' ge' control an' Ah 'urt s' many people 'long the way. Ah don' wan' that f'r our boys."

Remy placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and she leaned against his chest. "Rogue, if de garcons non 'ave y' gift w' non 'ave deux petits garcons today. (two little boys today) Stop t'inkin' o' it as a curse an' le' de whole famille 'elp dem." (family)

Downstairs in the Professor's office Mrs. Rose sat in one of the large comfy cushioned chairs but she did not seem comfortable at all. When she had arrived with Amy she had seen a young man gliding along a thin line of ice while he himself looked like a moving ice sculpture. A girl had transformed into a wolf and one of the boys who had been hit by a snowball suddenly multiplied in to six more boys identical to the boy who had been hit.

"Mrs. Rose, it is so good to finally meet you," the Professor said with a smile. Ann shifted not quite knowing what to say. After all her husband had been nothing but cold towards this man and was now behind bars for threatening a child at gun point, attempted kidnapping and anti-mutant hate crimes. The Professor could see her uncertainty so he continued, "I understand that this must have been a difficult two and a half months for you. It is always unsettling when a parent discovers that their child possesses the advanced X gene." Mrs. Rose nodded so Charles carried on. "I have had my fair share of students in this school but none seemed as dedicated as Amy." He smiled at the young girl who smiled back.

"Ya Mommy, I worked with the Professor, Rogue, Storm and the twins real harded! I even gotted a scored board!"

Charles chuckled, "Indeed you did."

Ann seemed to relax but worry was still present in her eyes. "This is something that will never go away, is it?"

Charles's expression changed to slightly serious as he faced his guest. "No. Amy was born special and will always be special."

Remy stuck his head out the door dodging a snowball. "Ey! Jamie, wa'ch were y' toss de snowballs." He then turned his attention back to his girls hoping none of the seven Jamie's would hit him. "Filles, time t' come in. Dere be a surprise pour vous."

Alison and Quinn dropped their snowballs and ran to the door as quckly as they could. "Nous aimons surprises, Quinn droite!" (We love surprises, right Quinn!)

Quinn nodded, "Yep! We love 'em!"

Remy chuckled softly as he helped the girls take off their boots, snow pants, coats and took the two bins meant for hats and mitts off the shelf so that the girls could put their things away on their own. As Remy watched them he made a mental note that the mitts were soaked and should be placed on the glove rack over the heater to dry.

Once the girls were undressed Remy walked his excited five year olds up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery. The girls looked puzzled as their father stopped them at the nursery door. "Um, daddy, this jus' the nursery. We already seen our fre'res." (brothers)

Remy smiled down at Quinn. "Qui, y' seen dem, bu' y' non 'old dem yet."

The girs eyes widened as they gasped. "Y' mean dat y' gonna le' us 'old de be'be's!"

Remy gave a nod, "Qui."

The twins scampered into the nursery where their baby brothers slept and a very nervous mother stood. "Sit." Rogue motioned to the two large wooden chairs in the room. One was a rocking chair while the other was not. Both girls headed towards the rocking chair but were stopped by their father's gentle hands. Remy steered Quinn towards the four legged chair while Alison climbed on the rocking chair. The last thing the family needed was a collision that would wake the sleeping boys and cause Rogue to change her mind about the girls holding their baby brothers.

Rogue felt sick to her stomach as she put thin little mitts on the babies hands. She didn't want to take the chance of them absorbing their sisters gift. The twins watched curiously as their mother made sure both boys were bundled up, the only skin exposed was that of their face and head. Rogue hesitated until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It be ok cherie, jus' tell les filles de truth."

Rogue took in a deep breath and then turned to face her daughters. "Girls, d' ya know why Ah didn' wan' ya holdin' ya brothers?" The girls looked at one another and then shook their heads. This surprised and ticked Rogue off. _Damn it! Ah didn' wanna go through this. _Rogue glanced over at Remy who merely motioned for her to continue. "Ya know how ya two have ya daddy's gift?" The twins smiled and nodded. Rogue sucked in a breath. "Well, ya brothers 'ave mah power. D' ya remember wha' that is?"

The twins thought hard for a moment their eyes closed and little faces scrunched up like a crinkled piece of paper. Suddenly Alison's eyes widened. "Mon Dieu!" (My God!)

"'Ey! Der be non need f'r dat kind o' language Alison!" Remy was none too pleased with his eldest child. Clearly the girls had no idea how hard he had worked to get their mother to agree to this meeting.

"Bu' daddy, don' dat mean dey could kill us?" Bingo! Alison had hit the nail on the head and Rogue's stomach flip flopped making her feel even worse.

Rogue looked over at her none too pleased husband as he scolded Alison. "Remy, maybe this ain't such a good..."

She was cut off, "Non, dis be de perfect time when dey be little, qui. Dats wha' y' an' de prof say, qui?"

"Ya, bu'..."

"Non, non bu's cherrie. Dis be 'appinin' t'day." On that note Remy walked swiftly past Rogue and lifted a stretching Tristan out of his crib and walked over to Quinn. Rogue could feel tears in her eyes and pushed them back with all she had wiping away any that had leaked out of the corners.

Remy placed Tristan in a nervous Quinn's arms resting his head on her covered arm comfortably. Quinn waited for something to happen and when nothing did she smiled. "He's no' that 'eavy." She looked over her little brother in her arms. "Mommy, he 'as ya eyes." Tristan batted a covered hand at his sister. Rogue took a step forwards but Remy placed his arm in front of her blocking her way. Quinn laughed, "Ya silly Tris'an." Tristan giggled at his older sister's laugh. Quinn smiled wider. "Ah got a secret f'r ya Tristan." Quinn leaned her head slightly closer to his and whispered, "Ah'm the funny one." She then lifted her head back up only to see her father restraining their mother from making a beeline towards them, and neither parent was that far away.

"Rogue! Rogue, calmez-vous! Ilsvont bein!" (Rogue! Rogue, calm down! They're fine!)

"La`chez Remy! La`chez-moi!" (Let go Remy! Let me go!)

Alison looked over at her sister, "Wha' y' do? Mommy freakin' ou', s' wha' ya do?"

Quinn looked up from the tiny infant in her arms to meet her sister's gaze. "Ah telled 'im a secret, tha's all."

Alison nodded, "Good t' know. I won' be tellin' non secrets, i' upseted mommy."

Downstairs the Professor finally had Ann as calm as he knew she would be, at least for today. He, along with Amy had convinced Ann that this was indeed the place for Amy to learn how to control her powers and a place where she would always have friends that wouldn't judge her.

The group had headed into the kitchen where Storm introduced herself as she made a pot of tea and poured Amy some orange juice. Suddenly the group heard yelling from above them. "Rogue! Rogue, calmez-vous! Ils vont bein!"

"La`chez Remy! La`chez-moi!"

Mrs. Rose gave a startled jump in her seat while Charles and Ororo sighed and Amy merely lifted her head towards the ceiling and shrugged before going back to drinking her juice. Over her two month stay she had slowly become accustomed to random outbursts from Rogue and Logan and knew that Mr. LeBeau normally stepped in to deal with, well, whatever needed dealing with.

Charles did his best to smile at his startled guest, "I apologize for that Mrs. Rose. Today is the first time that Alison and Quinn get to hold their little brothers and as you probably guessed, Rogue is very nervous about it."

Mrs. Rose relaxed slightly. She nodded and took a sip of her tea. "May I ask why she is so nervous? She sounded terrified."

Amy coughed on some of her juice as she laughed. The adults looked over at the five year old who was trying to hide a smile. "What is so funny Amy? The poor woman sounded terrified!" Mrs. Rose was trying to understand why her daughter thought this was so funny.

Once Amy stopped coughing and sputtering juice she looked at her mother and shrugged. "Rogue always sounds like that. It no big deal."

"Ain't that the truth," came a rough voice from the doorway.

Mrs. Rose spun her head towards the man's voice in the doorway. She hadn't heard anyone approaching and this had taken her off guard.

"So what's going on upstairs Chuck?" Logan walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer neatly popping the lid off with one of his claws.

"Dear God! Who are, what are, Amy, I think we should leave!"

Amy sighed and crossed her arms on the table. "Mommy, this is Logan. He never hurt anyone. He's Alison and Quinn's Grandpa."

Storm gave Logan a disapproving look. They were so close to having Amy under this roof without a fight. Logan knew that look, 'Ro wanted him to apologize. Logan cleared his throat, "Hum, sorry about that. I forget that not everyone's used to these." Logan shot his claws out again and Storm placed her right hand over her eyes and shook her head. Logan retracted his claws.

Charles cleared his throat, "Hum, Logan, I would like you to meet Mrs. Rose, Amy's mother."

Logan glanced at the Professor and then at Mrs. Rose. _"Ain't this the anti-mutant family?" _He asked the Professor this telepathically, out loud might result it a swat from 'Ro.

"_Logan, Amy's father is but her mother has brought Amy back, she cares for her daughter. Now please try to contain your claws and have a conversation."_

At those words Logan sat at the table across from Ann. "Sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Logan." He extended his hand to Ann who took it slowly and carefully. She didn't want to be stabbed by this clawed man. There was a silence where no one said anything so Logan continued. "So you're Amy's mom huh?" Ann nodded. "Well your girl's a hell of a flyer, ouch! What the hell was tha, ouch! 'Ro! Quit smacking me!"

"If you stop swearing in front of our five year old guest I would be happy to stop hitting you."

Ororo gave Logan a second warning glance and Logan looked around the kitchen. _'Me and my big mouth.' _He looked over at Amy, "Sorry kid, you know that you don't use that word, right?" Amy nodded her eyes glistening with the excitement of being back under this roof full of chaos.

This glimmer did not go unnoticed by the Professor and it made him smile inside and out. He was more than happy that Amy felt at home here amongst the craziest adults and schoolmates her age all ravelled into one. Finally he asked the big question, "So, when would you like Amy to start here?"

Remy gave Rogue a hard shake to snap her back to reality. "Cherie!" Rogue's eyes began to focus and her breathing slowly returned to normal. She crumbled to the floor of the nursery Remy still holding onto her.

Remy let her go and walked over to Quinn and Tristan. He picked up the infant smiling at his daughter. "C'est bein Quinn." (Well done Quinn.) He then turned to the mini female version of himself. "Voulez-vous un Alison tour?"

(Would you like a turn Alison?)

Alison gave a slow nod. She was scared but she wouldn't show it. After all, her sister had just held Tristan, so why not her? Remy placed her baby brother in her arms and waited for her to relax. Tristan wiggled in Alison's arms and she went to adjust him her hand going towards his head. Remy quickly lifted the infant and shook his head at his eldest child. "Non Al'son, w' non touch de bare skin."

Alison let out a small gasp, "Oh, I non t'inkin'! S' s'rry Daddy!"

Remy smiled and let out a sad sigh. Tristan had stopped wiggling so Remy carefully placed him back in Alison's arms. It was going to be tough but somehow they would get through it.


	22. Angry and Terrified

**Angry and Terrified**

It had been a five year roller coaster juggling the pair of twins and Amy. Noah Woods and Kelly Pryde came for sessions once a week to learn how to control their powers. Noah's was easy, simple volume control and electronic tools to help him with communication. Kelly Pryde was another story. She had to learn how to be in touch with her emotions, similar to Jean. This was not an easy task for a five year old, now a ten year old. True she had gotten a lot better over the last five years, but she still would go as blue as Mystique at times when cold. The whole mansion had the same suggestion, "Have a sweater with you at all times, just stick it in your bag."

Kelly wished she could live at the mansion like her sister had. She thought she would have gotten control by now had she been living there like Amy. "Mom, it's like not fair! Kitty got to live there."

Rebecca sighed, she was getting tired of this conversation. She understood Kelly's frustration, truly she did. Who wanted to go blue, beet red, pale or white? "Kelly, listen to me. We have been through this a thousand times. Your sister was fifteen when she moved to Xavier's school. You are ten, we are not sending a ten year old off never to see her again."

Kelly let out a, "Humph, you are like being so over dramatic. You would still see me during the holidays and stuff."

"The answer is no Kelly Pryde," came a deeper voice.

Kelly turned around and looked at the top of the stairs to see her father. "But dad, Amy got to like live there when she was like five! Why can't I go?"

Carmen looked at his wife before answering his youngest daughter. "Well for starters, for starters..."

Carmen couldn't think of a good reason why his daughter couldn't go to the school and Kelly caught this quickly. "You like have no reason! That is the stupidest thing ever! I could have way better control if I were to like live there and you both know it!" Kelly grabbed her backpack and iPod storming outside and down the street towards Bayville Elementary her whole body turning red from anger.

Rebecca looked at the front door and then up at her husband. "Well dear that was smooth."

If Carmen didn't already feel like an idiot for not being able to give his daughter one reason why she wasn't moving to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and he did feel like an idiot, his wife made sure he continued to feel like one. "Thank you Rebecca," he called down to her. Rebecca Pryde only shook her head.

"They ain't goin' Remy!"

Remy sighed rolling his entire head towards the ceiling. "Why no' cherie?" Remy didn't really care. This is exactly how she had responded when the girls had started kindergarten. Now it was the boys turn and she was throwing another fit.

"Why! Why! Ah can' believe ya jus' asked meh that!" Rogue was storming around the kitchen opening and slamming cupboard doors. Remy was surprised none of them had broken yet. Rogue continued by opening the fridge and pulling out juice, milk and three lunch bags.

"Cherie, der s'posed t' be five."

"No! Ah said the boys ain't goin'! What if they come in contact with one of the other little kids? It didn't take much f'r meh t' knock Dorian out, or did ya f'rget that?"

Remy sighed, "Non, Remy non f'rget Rogue, bu' dey be fine. Dey be practicin' with de Professor an' der sisters an'..."

"THEY WHAT!" Remy winced. If Rogue had been mad before she was now furious. "How dare ya le' 'em go skin t' skin with their sisters! I don' want their heads filled with other people's mem'ries! It's hard enough dealin' with ya own life!"

Remy rubbed his head. He was getting a headache from all the yelling and the slamming.

Outside the kitchen door all five children were gathered listening in, though you hardly needed to ease drop when Rogue was yelling, the entire mansion could hear her. Suddenly the children scampered to the right of the door as Logan and Mystique blew it wide open. "WHAT THE HELL ROGUE!" Rogue froze temporarily at Logan's holler. "You have five hungry kids outside the kitchen door and they all need to be at school in an hour and fifteen minutes. Get going Stripes!"

It took her a minute but Rogue finally found her voice, "The, the boys ain't goin'."

Mystique sighed, _'So this was the issue'. _ "Rogue, we have been over this a dozen times, they will be fine. They know the rules; hands off, wear the gloves, avoid head contact, need I go on?"

"Bu' what if somethin' happens?"

"Then something happens."

Rogue glared at her mother, "That ain't comfortin'."

"I am sorry Rogue, but it is life. Now, either you and Remy take all five children to school or I will."

"And I'll be accompanying her," Logan piped up.

Rogue looked at Remy for back up but he merely shrugged. "Y' choice cherie."

Before Rogue could speak Mystique jumped back in. "Rogue, do you remember how excited Alison and Quinn were to start school?" Rogue nodded. "Don't take that away from Tristan and Sean. They deserve to have just as much fun as their sisters did."

As Mystique had Rogue's attention Remy opened the kitchen door putting his finger to his lips and let the five hungry children in. They silently slid on to stools behind Rogue and Remy started to pour Apple Cinnamon Cheerios into bowls. He then had the children do a silent assembly line passing each bowl until everyone had a breakfast and then started on the juice.

"Ah jus' don' wan' a bunch o' five year olds in comas," Rogue said. "Or their teacher f'r tha' matter."

"I understand that hun..."

"Don' call meh that."

Raven sighed, "Fine, I understand that Rogue, but the fact remains that the boys have your ability." Rogue opened her mouth to say something but Raven continued. "We all knew this day would come. Everyone has to attend school, it is the law after all and I would hate to see you braking the law."

There was no getting out of this and Rogue knew it. "Grr, fine, Ah'll take the kids t' school with Remy an'..."

"How many kids Stripes?"

"FIVE! Ah'll take all five kids t' school, 'appy Logan?"

"I would be happier if you hadn't screamed, but ya, I'm happy."

Rogue stormed over to the coffee maker and poured herself a nice hot steaming cup of coffee. She then tossed a toaster strudel into the toaster before turning around and almost sitting on Amy. "Oh Gawd, Ah'm sorry. Are ya ok?"

Amy nodded, "I'm fine," she said through a mouthful of Cheerios.

Just then Storm and the Professor came in to the kitchen. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hate to break up a wonderful party, but according to my watch and the clock on the wall you best be getting ready or you will be late for school and work."

Rogue looked up at the large clock on the wall. "Awe crap! Come on y'all! Remy, Remy the boys lunches are in the fridge, can ya grab 'em please?" Remy nodded and whipped out two more lunch bags, one with Batman and the other with Spider-Man. All seven dashed to the front door and Remy and Rogue each stuffed a super hero lunch bag into the boys new backpacks. "Coats?"

A chorus of "Ya!" and "Qui!" rang out.

"Shoes?"

"Ya!" and "Qui!" rang out again.

"Backpacks?" Again Rogue got the same answer. Then her heart gave a leap. "Tristan, Sean, d' ya 'ave ya gloves?"

The boys glanced around and looked at their hands. "No."

The girls could sense the fear in their mother and Alison took charge. "I go' dem!" She dashed upstairs before anyone could stop her and returned just as quickly panting slightly. "'Ere, don' d' dat 'gain." She handed her brothers their gloves and then grabbed her backpack before motioning to Quinn and Amy to come with her to the van.

Remy squeezed Rogue's shoulder, "It be ok cherie."

The boys bounced after Amy and their sisters as their parents brought up the rear.

Once everyone was safely buckled in Remy started the engine. Normally Rogue would have driven, but today she was too unfocussed. She kept looking behind her at her youngest babies and then out the window.

Once she could see Bayville Elementary she felt sick. "Remy."

Remy kept driving hoping that Rogue wouldn't do something stupid like grab the wheel, throw another hissy fit or block the boys from getting out of the van once they pulled up.

Remy pulled into an empty space between the Kindergarten and the main yard. The girls unbuckled and grabbed their bags. A chorus of "Au revoir!" was heard as the three ten year old girls walked quickly to the sidewalk and met up with their friends Michael, Stephanie, Joey and cousin Kelly.

Tristan and Sean looked out the window at the large building they were going to be attending. Finally Sean spoke up, "It's big. 'Ow many peoples are there?"

Rogue bent over putting her head between her knees as Remy rubbed her back. Seeing as Rogue was in no state to answer he turned to his youngest and smiled while continuing to rub Rogue's back. "Well le' m' see. Der be at leas' twen'y teachers, ten o' more assistan's, two sec'tary's, one princ'pal an' one vice princ'pal. Dat's jus' de staff o' de school."

Sean and Tristan looked overwhelmed by this information. How could there be so many teachers? Did they have to know them all? Did their sisters know all of them? Remy saw the shock and concern in his boys eyes and laughed. "Don' worry garcons, t'day y' jus' be meetin' y' own teach, vas bien. (alright) The boys sighed relieved that they only needed to know one person right now and slowly unbuckled their seat belts.

Remy leaned over towards Rogue, "Cherie, time t' take les garcons t' de yard."

(the boys)

Rogue lifted her head up slowly and Remy was shocked to see that it was even paler than it had been two minutes ago. "Ah don' know if Ah can Rems."

Remy thought fast. "Oh garcons, i' seem like w' go' a scaredy river rat up 'ere."

The boys giggled as Rogue narrowed her eyes colour pouring back into her face. "Ah'm not a scaredy river rat ya 'orrible swamp rat! Ge' out o' mah van!"

Remy snickered to himself as he and Rogue got out of the front seats and opened the sliding doors helping each boy out and slipping on their backpacks.

Once they approached the gate they were greeted by none other than a smiling Kylee Mayble. "Well, I was wondering when I was going to get to meet the two of you," she said smiling at the twins. The boys started to relax and gave small smiles back. _'These two seem quite the opposite of their older siblings,'_ Kylee thought to herself. "My name is Mrs. Mayble, what is your name?"

Sean looked up at his parents and his father motioned for him to introduce himself. "Mah name is Sean LeBeau."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Sean." Mrs. Mayble went to shake Sean's hand but he quickly backed away. "Sean, I won't hurt you."

"Bu' Ah migh' hurt ya, Tristan too."

Rogue's palms began to sweat and she was fighting with herself not to cry. Remy noticed the change and gave her shoulder another squeeze. Rogue looked up at him and swallowed. Had she really installed this much fear in her boys about their power? If so she hadn't meant it, she had only been trying to protect them and others from getting hurt.

Mrs. Mayble gave an understanding nod. "Fair enough, thank you Sean." She then turned to Tristan. "So you must be..."

"Tris'an LeBeau! 'Appy t' make y' 'quaintance!"

Kylee couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my, a young gentleman! Well Tristan it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." She extended her hand to see what he would do and just like his brother he took a step backwards.

"S'rry Mrs. Mayble, bu' de rules be clear, 'ands off t'ank y." He gave a bow and looked up at his father for approval.

Remy smiled down at his eldest son, "Quel gentleman, je suis fier."

(What a gentleman, I am proud)

Tristan smiled at his father's approval while Sean scowled, "Show off," Sean grumbled.

Mrs. Mayble smiled at the boys, "Well you two can head into the yard. Place your backpacks against the fence for now and I will be with you and the rest of the class shortly." The boys hugged their mother goodbye and waved to their father as they hustled into the kindergarten yard where there were several other children running around.

Mrs. Mayble then looked up at Rogue and Remy. "I take it there is some information I should be aware of."

"Ya." This was all Rogue got out before tears started to stream down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and let out a cough to try and regain control. Remy waited patiently. He wasn't sure how Rogue wanted to approach this, they never got the chance to talk about it since she was so set on the boys not attending school.

Kylee waited as well seeing that this was a very sensitive matter for Rogue and she didn't want to push her in any direction. Finally Rogue spoke, "Tristan an' Sean have mah power. They 'ave the ability t' take a life force, memories, or another mutant power jus' by skin t' skin contact." Rogue lowered her voice for the next part. "A person could wind up in a coma if contact 'appens."

Kylee's eyes widened and Rogue buried her face in Remy's chest knowing she couldn't hold it in any longer. Kylee shook her head to regain composure. "I see, well that explains why they wouldn't shake my hand." She smiled the best she could. Her heart ached for this family, mostly for Rogue and her two sons though. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau, I will take good care of them just like I do all my students."

Remy stroked Rogue's hair and nodded to the boys teacher, "Merci Mme Mayble." (Thank you Mrs. Mayble) He watched as she had the children gather their backpacks and had them line up on the painted alphabet. He gave a final wave to his boys before turning around and then helping his sobbing cherie back to the van.

The eight minute ride home was a terrible one, at least in Remy's opinion. Rogue cried all the way back to the mansion and he had to call Storm out of the house to come and get her. Remy then hung the keys to the van back up in the main hall and grabbed the ones for his bike. He was afraid he was going to be late for work. "Take care o' 'er Stormy." He gave Rogue a light kiss on the cheek and dashed back out to the garage and hopped on his bike taking off as quickly as he could.

Storm smiled sadly as she helped Rogue inside, "Come child, let us get you cleaned up." She walked Rogue down the hall to the nearest washroom and grabbed a facecloth. She ran the cloth under warm water and rang it out. As Rogue saw herself in the mirror she began to cry again. She had tear stains all the way down her cheeks and her make-up had run horribly. Her shirt was damp from tears and sweat. She knew Remy's shirt was probably stained with her make-up and hoped he had a spare one at work.

"Let's start with getting rid of these tears." Gently, Storm wiped away Rogue's oncoming tears with the facecloth. "And now let us clean off that make-up and then we can work on those tear stains."

Rogue didn't fight. She was too exhausted and distraught so she let the weather witch clean her up. Storm had a way of making everyone feel comfortable and so here Rogue stood feeling foolish yet comforted.

Once Storm was finished with Rogue's face she walked her upstairs and told her to change her shirt. Rogue pulled off the tear and make-up stained shirt and grabbed a clean black spaghetti strap top and pulled it on. She then grabbed her green long sleeved shirt and pulled it over top. Then having no more energy she crashed on the bed shedding a few more tears before falling back asleep.


	23. Surprises

**Surprises**

_'Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go!' _Mrs. Mayble had music playing in the background of her classroom as the children worked and played. She had finished testing the children on their alphabet and was about to start on numbers when she started to hear raised voices by the bookshelf. _'What could possibly be wrong with a book, well other than not sharing it?' _she thought.

She stood up and walked around the corner where two girls stood glaring at one another. One had brunette hair while the other had bright red hair.

"I didn't say nothing about the book ya have!", the red head yelled.

"No, but you was thinking it!", replied the brunette.

"Hey! Stayed outa my head!"

"Only if you stay otta mine!"

Kylee Mayble rubbed her temple, "Girls, girls, what seems to be the matter?"

Ariel Key didn't hesitate, "She thinks this book is stupid." Ariel held up Peter Rabbit.

"Ariel, we don't use that language here at school, and Jessica, Peter Rabbit is a nice story, a story about following the rules."

"Ya, then you tell her to follow the rule of staying outta my head." Jessica Summers crossed her arms across her chest.

Kylee looked between both girls before asking, "What do you mean by staying out of your head?"

The two girls pointed a finger at each other and yelled, "SHE'S A TELEPATH!"

The classroom went quiet as the children placed their toys down and gathered around where the commotion was coming from. After a moments thoughts Kylee clapped her hands together, "Alright then, Ariel and Jessica, stay out of each others minds, everyone else it is time to tidy up for snack. I want all toys back the way you found them, ready? Go!"

On that note the children scampered back to their activities and quickly tidied up for snack.

At the bar Remy had borrowed a spare shirt from his friend and co-worker, Leo Jones. Leo looked at Remy when he came out of the back room, "Well, it's not exactly your style, but it's certainly better than a sopping wet make-up stained shirt."

"Shu' up Leo. Y' go' non idea wha' dis mornin' be like."

Leo laughed, "You're right, however I can make a guess. Your boys, they're five now yes?"

"Qui."

"And it is September."

"Jus' ge' on wit' it Leo." Remy grumbled grabbing a cloth and spray bottle of cleaning solution and started wiping down tables.

Leo shook his head, "Well Remy, it is clear that Rogue had an emotional breakdown sending her two babies off to school. At least that is what your make-up stained shirt suggests."

Remy looked up from the table he was cleaning, "Oh really Leo? Non, it be smooth sailin' all de way dere an' back. It be hell t'is mornin' f'om 6:45 'till I walk in dese doors!" Remy gestured sharply to the bar doors with his hand that held the rag.

Leo put his hands up to surrender and then went back to cleaning the counter and glasses. "Okay man." He decided to drop the subject. Clearly Remy wasn't in the mood to talk about it, or anything for that matter right now, so the two men busied themselves cleaning while they waited for their regulars to come. It was going to be a long day in Remy's eyes.

Back at the mansion Rogue rolled over and groaned. How long had she been asleep? She looked at the alarm clock and rubbed sleep out of her eyes to make sure she was reading the numbers correctly. Yep, it was 12:25 in the afternoon. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was instantly embraced, or squeezed to death in her opinion. "Wha'? Ge', 'elp!"

Erik, Charles, Ororo, Logan and Mystique laughed as Rogue struggled out of the mystery huggers grasp. She took in a gulp of air and blinked, "KURT!" Rogue threw her arms back around her half brother. "Ah've missed ya! When did ya ge' here?"

Kurt grinned his toothy smile, "About an hour ago. Vhen I got here zey told me zat you vere asleep and not to bother you, so I stayed down here."

Rogue gave her brother a squeeze, "Thanks Kurt, it's been a rough mornin'."

Kurt nodded, "Ja, I heard." Rogue slapped his arm, "Ouch! Vhat vas zat for?"

"F'r stickin' ya nose where it don' belong."

"Hey, zey are my nephews Rogue! So I think zat I vill be sticking my nose in vhether you like it or not." Rogue made another swat at her brother but he disappeared with a 'bamph!'

"Grr, that ain't gonna 'elp ya blue boy, come back here!"

Kurt laughed, "Can't catch me Rogue, never could."

"Oh ya, escape this!" 'Bamph!' Rogue ported over to her brother and quickly decided she would use Pietro's power running square into Kurt knocking him down. "Never catch ya huh?" She gave him a mocking smile as she leaned over him and then helped him up.

As the two siblings ported and ran around the main floor of the mansion Ororo shook her head, Logan snorted while Raven sighed. Erik looked at Charles, "You know Charles, I do believe he is a healthy outlet for her."

Charles smiled, "Yes, I would agree, however I do wish they would take this sort of activity outdoors, especially now that they are in their mid to late thirty's."

"Hey Kurt, ya know the movie The Lion King?"

"Ja, who..."

Kurt was cut off as he found himself on his back. "Pinned ya!"

The five adults in the kitchen turned their heads towards the door as they heard thumping in the main hall. "What on earth are they doing out there," muttered Raven.

Just as they opened the kitchen door to find out the two came rolling through in a giant ball and Rogue's quick reflexes nailed Kurt to the hard tile floor. "Pinned ya again!"

"Ouch! Zat one hurt Rogue!"

"Baby."

"I think someone has been watching too much Lion King with their children," said Storm.

The two siblings looked up at the adults in the kitchen and Rogue let go of Kurt. The two child like adults stood up brushing themselves off grinning sheepishly and blushing. They headed to the sink to wash up for a late lunch. Rogue was quite hungry. Her plan to get lunch when she woke up had changed when she had been tackled by Kurt, so here they were washing up like old days and throwing together peanut butter and jam sandwiches. Kurt would have preferred a three or four layered meat sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, but he wasn't going to be fussy, food was food. Rogue passed Kurt a Coke and the two of them cracked them open devouring their lunches.

While the students ate their lunches Hailey Dime popped her head into the kindergarten. "Hi Kylee, how's your new class?"

Kylee looked up from her lunch, "Oh, you know, I have two girls that might be telepathic, I know the LeBeau boys can cause comas, I haven't figured out Luke yet but he refuses to remove his gloves. I don't know if it is because of Tristan and Sean or..."

"A possible mutation." Kylee nodded. "Well, these past few years certainly haven't been dull for you, I'll give you that."

Kylee opened her mouth to respond when one of her students let out a scream. "Lily, Lily what's..." As Kylee and Hailey approached the table they found a giant hole in it as if the wood had been eaten away by acid and a little boy was fleeing out of the room. By the back of his shirt Kylee knew who it was. "Luke, Luke come back. It's not your fault." _'Then again, maybe it is, but I don't want you to feel bad.' _she thought to herself. She looked at Hailey who merely gave her a nod to go after the fleeing boy as she stayed with the class.

"NOOO!" Kylee turned towards the sound of the young boy's cry and watched as he pushed on the metal bar to open the doors only to have the bar melt away beneath his touch.

"Luke," she said quietly. Kylee realized that he was missing one of his gloves. _'And the mystery has been solved,' _she noted to herself.

"Stay back!" The boy leaned his back against the door a look of fear in his eyes and caution in his voice.

Kylee smiled, "Oh Luke, it's alright. Come, let's find your other glove."

Luke blinked, "You mean you not mad at me?"

"Of course not hun. Besides, I've been wanting new tables for a few years now, maybe they will give me some now."

"You sure you're not mad at me?" Luke couldn't believe that he wasn't in trouble. Any time something got a hole in it or melted at home he always got in trouble. Now here at school his teacher didn't care, was he dreaming?

"No, I am not mad at you." Mrs. Mayble motioned with her right hand for Luke to get off the doors and follow her back to the class.

Once inside Luke slipped his glove back on and was instantly snagged by Tristan and Sean. "Ya need gloves too!" The boys were shocked and pleased that they had found someone like themselves.

Luke lowered his head towards the floor, "Ya, I melted things or put holes in them if I don't have gloves on." He then looked at the twins hands, "Why do you have gloves?"

The twins thought for a moment before Tristan spoke up, "Y' see, de t'ing be dat if we be touchin' someone wit'out de gloves dey could wind up in de hosp'tal."

Sean decided he would jump in, "Bu' in ya case we'd take ya power f'r a bit. Ya'd jus' be sleepy, no' in a coma."

"Hey!" The boys turned around to see who was yelling at them. Jessica Summers was staring at the trio of boys, more specifically Tristan and Sean.

"Qui cherie?" Tristan asked.

"Gross! I was right, you're Rogue's kids."

The twins looked at one another. Who was this weird girl? How did she know them? They recognized her from the fight by the bookshelf earlier but that was all. Sean turned his attention to the girl. "Ya, s' what if we're her kids? Who are ya?"

The red head flipped her hair, "I insulted that the Professor not tell you about me yet." On that note she gave her hair a final flip and walked away from the trio of gloved boys.

Luke looked at the twins, "So, what was that about?"

The boys shrugged, "Aucune ide`e," muttured Tristan. (No idea)

"Come on Rogue, let me come vith you!"

"Kurt, Ah don' have time t' argue! Ah gotta get the kids now!"

Kurt ported into the passengers seat, "Alright zen, lets go!"

Rogue slammed the drivers side door. "Ya can be real annoyin' sometimes, ya know tha' right?" Kurt only smiled and Rogue took off down the streets to Bayville Elementary.

When she and Kurt arrived she parked the car slightly closer to the kindergarten yard than Remy had earlier and walked to the gate. As she waited for the children to come out her thoughts were interrupted, literally, _"You didn't seem at all well this morning. __Are you sure you should be here?" _

Rogue's stomach sank and she started to go red in the face. Kurt looked at her quizzically, "Rogue, vhat is it?"

Rogue gritted her teeth, "Jean," she grumbled. Rogue didn't bother looking around for her, she didn't have the time for all of a sudden the children came outside in a nice neat line. She spotted her boys who were talking with another boy with gloves. She then spotted a sight that made her sick. There in line was an identical image of Jean Grey, well _Summers now_, she reminded herself. None the less the girl was standing as tall as she could flipping her red hair to the side.

Rogue could feel eyes on her so she finally glanced to the right spotting Jean Summers. _"Yes, that's her, that's my angel."_

"_Looks more like a devil t__'__ me__h__," _Rogue replied back. This however did not win her any points. Hell, she didn't even know why she had shot that comment back for she suddenly found herself flying backwards towards a tree.

"Rogue!" Kurt ported over grabbing her just in time before she collided with the tree. "Vhat happened?"

Rogue sighed, "Ah made a stupid comment an' Jean thought Ah should be tossed in ta a tree." Rogue stood up and brushed herself off as she walked back to the gate to meet her boys.

The eyes of several parents waiting to pick-up their own children fell on her but Rogue did her best to ignore them. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for she heard her boys as they approached the gate.

"Mommy!"

"Mama!"

Rogue hugged her little angels as they exited the gate and smiled, "S' did ya 'ave a good firs' day o' school?"

"Qui, I s'pose."

Rogue's eyebrows furrowed. "Wha' d' ya mean ya suppose?"

Kurt stayed hidden. He wanted his presence to be a surprise so he listened to his nephews talk about their day while he waited for his niece's to arrive.

"Well, we meeted a boy who can melted things if he don' wear gloves," Sean started.

"An' den w' meeted a girl who say she was i'sulted dat de Professor non tell us 'bout 'er. She be weird."

"Ya, an' the girl was fightin' with another girl ova a book an' they both say they were telepaths!"

Rogue listened trying to take in all the information the boys had just told her. She would have to check with the Professor about the mutants in her boys class. She was certain she could pick one out just by genetic appearances. When the boys were done she smiled, "Well, sounds like y'all had a very interestin' day. Ya know what?" The boys shook their heads. "So did Ah. Ya'll neva guess who 'as come t' visit."

"Qui?" (Who?) the boys asked in unison.

Kurt ported beside his sister, "Hallo Jungs!" (Hello boys!)

"Uncle Kurt!" The boys carefully hugged their uncle and smiled up at him.

"Ca fait trop longtemps Oncle Kurt!"

Kurt looked from Tristan to Rogue for a translation. She smiled and laughed, "Tristan says, it's been too long Uncle Kurt!"

The light in Kurt's eyes dimmed a little, "Ja, I'm sorry. Between ze end of school and vork I haven't had a lot of time to get out for visits."

Rogue pulled him into a hug, "It don' matter Kurt, ya here now, that's all tha' matters."

Suddenly there were the sound of high pitched screams. "Uncle Kurt!" The sound of shoes hitting the pavement got louder as the speed increased and Alison and Quinn tossed themselves at their uncle.

"Rogue, help, I'm under attack!"

Rogue gave her brother a playful smug look, "Well ya did insist on comin' s' it ain't mah fault that y're bein' tackled 'ere an' no' back home."

Amy stood beside Rogue letting out some laughter. Kurt looked up at her and smiled, "Vhat, no hug from ze angel?"

Rogue smiled as Amy gave Kurt a quick hug before they started back to the van. Rogue couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. She turned her head to look over her shoulder but saw no one there. She sighed and buckled the boys into their car seats before climbing into the drivers seat. Something told her it was going to be a very long year.


	24. Two Red Heads A Brunette and Some Stripe

**Two Red Heads A Brunette and Some Stripes**

As Rogue started up the driveway towards the Institute she was instantly cut off by a red sports car with a shiny silver stripe. "Shit! 'Old on!" She swerved to the right slamming on the breaks of the van as the car sped past them. "What the hell!" Once she recovered from her shock she looked behind her to the children in the back, "Everyone ok?" Although the children's eyes were wide from the shock of almost being run off the side of their driveway everyone was unharmed and they all nodded.

Kurt glanced at Rogue, "Vas zat..."

"Yes," she growled sounding just like Logan. "Ah think Ah'm gonna kill 'er." Rogue turned the van back onto the driveway and pulled into the garage. She then turned to the pair of twins and Amy, "Ah need ya all t' go with ya Uncle Kurt." By her tone of voice the children knew not to argue.

"Come Tristan, ya can read meh ya story. Ah know Alison wants t' hear y'rs Sean." Alison gave her sister a glare but helped her little brother out of the van. The group of school children headed down the hall to the library. It had become 'The Homework Room' over the past five years and it had become a routine for the girls to head there after a snack. Today however they thought it would be best to skip snack and head as far away from the main entrance as possible.

"Don't vorry, I vill be coming too, you can read to your Uncle Kurt." Kurt smiled at his nephews and they smiled back entering the Library.

Rogue burst into the Professor's office where a tall red head stood. "WHAT THE HELL JEAN! YA COULD O' KILLED US!"

Charles had no idea what had happened but he knew it must have been something drastic to throw Rogue over the edge. She had been doing so well, _'Well except for this morning,' _Charles thought. Other than that she and her family had made large strides regarding attitude and control of their powers.

Jean sighed, "Still so angry, I thought that would have gone away once you were able to touch, I guess I was wrong."

Jean spoke these words so calmly it made Rogue's blood boil. Rogue clenched her hands into fists. If she didn't she thought she might strangle the red head right then and there. "YA RAN US OFF THE DRIVEWAY! AH 'AD FIVE KIDS IN MAH VAN JEAN!"

The Professor looked at one of his oldest pupils, "Jean, is that true?" When Jean didn't answer the Professor sighed locking his fingers together while closing his eyes temporarily. He could not believe that Jean was reverting back to the child he had taken in oh so many years ago. Had it not been bad enough when she let her emotions get the better of her seventeen years ago when he had to send her out of the mansion to visit her parents? Finally he spoke, "Jean, you called here asking me if I could help your daughter, Jessica. Is it possible you have come back for help yourself?"

She smiled sweetly at him making Rogue sick. "Oh Professor, you know that I can take care of myself. Besides, if anything were to happen I have Scott right there with me." Charles gave her a concerned look and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Really Professor, I'm fine."

"_Ya migh' be fine when ya ain't throwin' people t'wards trees," _Rogue responded a little louder than she had intended.

Jean glared at Rogue over her shoulder. Rogue's comment had not only reached Jean but the Professor as well. Professor X called her back, "Jean, come back in for a moment." He looked at the two women in his office. "Ladies, please have a seat."

Rogue swallowed and then let out a surprised shout as she went flying into one of the seats, "Jean!"

Charles was not amused by Jean's stunt. "Jean Summer's, there was absolutely no reason for that at all! I am very disappointed in you. Out of all my students in the past I had very high hopes for you. Now you are taking advantage of your gift. What has caused this sudden outburst of anger?"

Jean glared at Rogue before she responded, "No one calls my daughter a devil."

The Professor looked over at Rogue, "Rogue, what happened?"

Rogue shifted in her seat. She felt like she was seventeen again sitting in this office being reprimanded after an argument with one of the students. "Ah, Ah don' know why Ah said it. It jus' slipped out, Jean, Ah'm sorry."

The Professor sighed, "Well ladies we need to come up with some sort of solution seeing as you will most likely both be under this roof."

Rogue groaned internally. _'Fan bloody-tastic.' _

The Professor ignored Rogue's internal mumblings and continued, "Jean, you can not go about abusing your power throwing people around, running people off the road or driveway. Rogue, you can not go throwing negative comments at people, are we clear?"

"Ya, we're clear," Rogue mumbled.

The Professor looked over at Jean, "Jean, are we clear?"

Jean scowled at Rogue. Rogue had gotten one reprimand while she had gotten an entire list. _'Ok, three things, but doesn't that qualify as a list?', _Jean thought. She then looked at the Professor, "Yes Professor, we are clear."

"Very well, off you go. I trust you remember where your old room was Jean."

She smiled, "Why of course Professor, how could I forget."

"Very good, that is where I would like you to bring Jessica's things." Jean gave a nod and the two women exited the office. The Professor sighed, what was he going to do with these two?

Down the hall Kurt and the children winced as they heard Rogue's shouting. They couldn't hear anyone else from inside the office and therefore had no idea what was going on, just that they should stay out of the way. Finally they heard angry footsteps heading in their direction. The footsteps stopped and were followed by a, "Ge' outa mah way!"

"No."

The group in the Library listened.

"Wha' d' ya mean no?"

"Rogue, you are not going to storm into the Library taking your frustrations out on the children and your brother."

"Grandma Raven," Sean whispered. The other three LeBeau's nodded.

"Ah ain't gonna...hey! Le' meh go Mystique!"

Mystique shook her head, "You need a cooling off period and** don't **even try to argue that with me. I am sure that Logan could hear you all the way down at the beer store."

Rogue shrunk away, Mystique was probably right. "Wha' d' ya wan' meh t' do?"

Raven sighed, "Honestly Rogue, I don't care as long as it means you are away from other people at the moment." Rogue glared at her mother. Mystique ignored the 'Death Glare' and rhymed off a few of Rogue's favourite things to do when pissed off. "Go read a book in your room, head to the gazebo, hit the gym and box, hell, run a DR session, I don't care." Rogue opened her mouth but Raven cut her off, "Go, **now.**"

Raven gave Rogue one of her own 'Death Glares' and Rogue stormed past her so called mother muttering, "Stupid Raven an' 'er stupid ideas o' where Ah should go. Ah wouldn't be like this if it weren't f'r stupid Jean."

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched her daughter storm down the hall towards the elevators and round the corner hearing a fist hit the wall. She knew Rouge had punched the down arrow and was either headed to the gym or DR.

The Library door slid open and Mystique stepped in. Kurt looked up at his mother. Before he could ask any questions the boys beat him to it. "Is Mommy ok?"

"Why Jess'ca's Mommy try t' kill us?"

"I sawed Mommy go flyin', was tha' Jessica's Mommy doin' that?"

Mystique held up her hand to quiet the boys and anyone else that decided to speak. She wished Ororo was here to deal with this situation. Raven felt like dealing with Rogue was enough, now she had to explain the ordeal to her grandchildren and son. "Your mother is fine, she is still just a little upset from..." She looked at her youngest for assistance. He had been in the car, Mystique had not.

Suddenly Kurt felt as though he had never left the Institute. He knew exactly what his mother wanted him to say. "She iz still upset about being run off of ze driveway." Mystique gave a nod and Kurt flung his head back in the chair he was sitting in. The girls were not convinced but they knew better than to argue with their Grandma Raven so they didn't push for answers.

"I still upse' t'. Can I g' join Mama?"

Kurt sat up quickly, "No Tristan, you stay here vith me." He smiled at his nephew who narrowed his eyes. _'Good God, they all look like her vhen they are mad,'_ he thought.

Downstairs Rogue was punching the daylights out of one of the punching bags in the gym while listening to music on her iPhone. Right now 'Defying Gravity' was playing and Rogue felt as though Glinda was scolding her. _Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! 'Oh ya, Ah so flew off the handle,' _ Rogue thought as the song continued to play. _I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition! _Rogue threw several hard punches at the bag picturing Jean's face. She couldn't believe that she was going to be living under the same roof as miss popularity again. _'Ya know she was here firs' righ?' _"Shut up," she growled to herself. How dare her mind play tricks on her.

Rogue leaned against the punching bag midway through the song to take in some much needed deep breaths. _Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team..._ She had a sinking feeling in her gut that she would be working with Jean again. She didn't know how but somehow the X-Men were all falling under this roof again. _'Where is Scott anyways?' _she wondered.

The music changed to a song she had done with her Junior X-Men a few months before Jean had left the mansion to visit her parents. _Let's get down to business, to defeat..._ Rogue decided she would use the rest of the gym equipment for this song, it just seemed to fit. _You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you...I'll make a man out of you!_

Rogue balanced gracefully on the balance beam, did a cartwheel and lept to the trapeze without missing a beat. Had she not been so angry she might have seen a little girl watching her from above with a look of awe.

Rogue grabbed a bottle of water from the downstairs fridge before heading to the elevator. When she got out she heard a voice that calmed her even more. She turned the corner and smiled, "Evenin' Mr. LeBeau, 'ow was work?"

Remy looked at his wife. She was drenched with sweat and downing a bottle of water. _'Wha' 'appened? M' cherie clearly 'ad t' blow off steam, bu' why?' _He smiled and shrugged, "Same ol'."

Rogue looked at the top Remy was wearing. "Not quite ya style Rems."

"Y' righ' cherie, Remy look better in de make-up stain' shirt."

Rogue blushed, "That one o' Leo's shirts?" Remy nodded. "Oh, sorry Remy, Ah..."

Remy cut her off, "It fine cherie. Remy gonna g' change f'r dinner an' den y' can tell m' 'bou' y' day." Remy moved his hind up and down in front of her sweaty body.

"Ow 'bout Ah ge' firs' shower seein' as Ah'm soaked."

Remy gave Rogue puppy dog eyes and she rolled her own as he spoke, "Bu' Rogue, Remy be a' work all day. Dis Cajun need t' relax."

The kids stood around giggling at their father's puppy dog eyes. True they were funny but they never worked on their mother and Tristan decided to point this out, " Papa, tu sais que tu ne gagnes jamais, pas vrai?" (Daddy, you known you never win, right?)

Rogue gave Remy a mocking smile and dashed up the stairs calling over her shoulder, "Je vous remercie Tristan! Soyez le bas sous peu!" (Thank you Tristan! Be down shortly!)

Remy looked at his eldest son and Tristan shrugged, "Qu'est-ce Papa, c'est la v'erite." (What Daddy, it's the truth.)

Remy sighed. How did you deal with smart-ass children when both yourself and their mother were also smart-asses?

Upstairs Jean was unpacking Jessica's clothes when Jessica wandered into her new room. She looked around. The room was quite large. _'No wonder everyone shares rooms, they are huge!' _Jessica's thoughts shifted back to the women who had been on the gym equipment. "Mother, can you teach me how to use the gym equipment?"

Jean looked over at her daughter, "Why would you want to learn that?"

Jessica shrugged, "I saw someone on it and they were very good, amazing really." She wouldn't tell her mother who she had seen, that would only cause problems.

"What were you doing downstairs?"

"I wasn't all the way downstairs mother, I was watching through a window."

Jean took a calming breath, _'At least she wasn't in the DR.'_

"What's the DR mother?"

"Jessica Summers!"

Jessica threw a hand over her mouth removing it slowly only to mumble, "Sorry mother! I didn't mean to, to..."

"Enter my mind," Jean finished for her. Jessica nodded and Jean tossed the clothes she was holding onto the bed.

"_Jean, don't be so hard on her. After all, it took you a long time to gain control of your own powers."_

Jean sighed, _"You're right Professor, I am sorry."_

"_It is not me you need to __apologize__ to Jean, you know that."_

Jean took in a deep breath, "Jessica, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you don't have control of your gift yet and that is why we are here. This house, it is about new beginnings. It is also a place where it doesn't matter what you look like or what your gift is, anyone is welcome. Come, let's go see what is for dinner." Jean gave her daughter a hug and the two of them headed downstairs Jean leading the way as Jessica took in her surroundings.

Logan pulled into the garage slamming the brakes on on his bike. "Who the hell is in my spot?" He looked at the car and stormed inside. "Where is he?!"

"Logan, please, my ears. Now, where is who?" Storm massaged her ears in hopes that the ringing would stop.

"Shades, where is he?"

"Scott is not here Logan."

"What do you mean he's not here? Aren't those his wheels parked in the garage in MY spot."

Ororo nodded, "Yes Logan, those are his, wheels as you call them, however he was not the one driving. Cyclops is not here, at least not yet anyways."

"Then who..." Logan stopped and sniffed the air. "RED!"

Jean winced and Jessica jumped. _'Oh God, what did I do?' _Jean turned away from the kitchen door and walked down the main hall her daughter pulling on her arm shaking her head. "Hello Logan, it's nice to see you too. How can I help you?"

Logan held up the keys to Scott's sports car. "Move your car out of my space."

He chucked Jean the keys and she caught then mid air using her telekinesis. "Sure thing Logan. Where would you like me to park?"

Logan let out a mixed growl and sigh, "Just follow me Red."

Storm placed her arm around Jessica's shoulders and smiled down at her. "He's not as mean as he seems child," Storm said trying to calm the frightened five year old. Jessica watched her mother headed out to the garage with this crazy man.

Once in the garage Logan motioned to the vehicles. "As you can probably tell everyone is home now. There are three bikes; Rogue's, Gumbo's and mine. Then there is Rogue's van, Mystique's limo and Bobby's small KIA, yeah I know, amazing that the Ice Man has a car. Then we still have the X-Van. If you look carefully you will see numbers under each vehicle."

Jean looked and sure enough each space was marked. "Logan, why did you start marking spots?"

Logan snorted, "It got so damn crowded with everyone having more than one vehicle we had to organize them so that people could get out when needed."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense."

"You suppose?"

Jean groaned internally, "No, it makes perfect sense Logan. Now what numbers would you like Scott and I to have?" She braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"WHAT! No one told me you and Shades were back!"

"Well actually Logan, we are back because of my daughter Jessica, she has my gift and the Professor has said that he will work with her just like he did with me."

Logan narrowed his eyes, "It better be for your kid Red and not some messed up way to get my Stripes all riled up."

Jean swallowed, "Yes, well about not riling Rogue up, I kind of already did that." _'Better to get the yelling and possible pain over and done with.' _

"YOU WHAT! What did you do!" Logan's last words came out as a growl and Jean slowly regretted telling him anything.

"I, um, I sort of mentally tossed her towards a tree at school and cut her off of the driveway but that's it I swear!" Jean's eyes were bugging out of her head as Logan's claws shot out coming closer and closer towards her. _'I'm going to die.' _

These were Jean's last thoughts before, "Logan, dinner's, LOGAN NO!" Rogue raced into the garage and stood beside Logan turning her face towards his. "WHA' THE HELL ARE YA DOIN'?!"

"She hurt ya Stripes." This was not so much a question as it was a comment.

"She tried bu' Ah'm fine thanks t' Kurt."

Logan growled, "She try to kill you." Another comment.

"N-no, scare meh bu' no' kill meh."

"What about my nieces and nephews, huh Stripes? What about Amy and Kurt?"

"Everyone's fine Logan, come inside an' see, an' f'r Gawds sake put those away." Rogue pointed at Logan's claws.

Logan shifted his gaze between the two women before retracting them. "You're lucky Red, really lucky."

Logan stormed inside as Rogue leaned against the garage wall taking in a breath. She then looked at a still frightened Jean. "S' wha' did ya tell 'im?"

Jean swallowed, "The truth."

Rogue nodded, "Ahh, Ah see. Can Ah give ya a piece o' advice?" Jean gave a weak glare but nodded. "Tell Logan the truth durin' a meal while ya got back-up s' ya don' get killed." On that pleasant note Rogue turned and opened the door to the mansion glancing over her shoulder and called, "Comin' f'r dinner?"

Jean followed feeling slightly stupid. If Rogue hadn't stepped through the door when she had Jean might have been in pieces right now. She didn't know how Rogue's timing was right on but today she was grateful.

Remy came down the stairs just in time to see Rogue leading a still scared Jean to the kitchen. _'Hmm, dats somet'in' y' don' see everyday,' _he thought to himself.

Rogue let Jean enter the kitchen where her daughter wrapped her arms around her. "Mother, are you ok? I was so very worried."

Jean relaxed and smiled at her daughter, "I'm fine sweetie, it was just a mix up of parking spots."

Rogue snorted trying to hide her smile. Knowing she was failing miserably she stuck her head out the kitchen door and yelled, "DINNER TIME!"

"Ow, cherie, y' non need t' yell in Remy's face."

Rogue pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ya weren' s'pose t' be there."

"Oh," was all Remy got out before there was a 'bamph!' followed by a scream.

There in the kitchen now stood Amy, Alison, Quinn, Tristan, Sean and, "KURT!"

Kurt looked around to where the scream had come from and then over at Rogue. "Zorry, I forgot zat not everyone is used to my entrance."

Rogue sighed motioning for her family and Kurt to sit down. She took a few pieces of turkey for herself and then placed one on Sean's plate passing the tray to Remy so he could do the same for Tristan. The girls helped themselves to the meat, potatoes, vegetables and gravy. Rogue and Remy sliced the meat into smaller pieces for the boys before starting their own meals.

Dinner was quiet today, too quiet and Bobby couldn't take it. "So Jean, what are you doing back?"

_'Ah'm gonna kill 'im'_, Rogue thought. Apparently she wasn't the only one. Bobby got several disapproving looks from every adult in the kitchen. "Bobby, where are your manners? Jean child, it is so nice to have you back here, and it is so nice to finally meet your daughter." Storm smiled at the two red heads.

"Thank you Storm. I must admit that it is very different around here. I am so used to teenagers running around in here, I can't believe how quiet it is."

Rogue started to laugh coughing on a carrot. Erik whacked her hard on the back dislodging the vegetable. When Rogue stopped choking she was red in the face but all smiles. "Quiet, this place ain't ever quiet!"

Jean looked over at the girl who saved her life a mere fifteen minutes ago. "I guess what I mean is what it used to be like. You know with Boom Boom, Jubilee, Jamie, Kitty..."

Jean was cut off by a high squealed, "Present!"

Rogue dropped her cutlery whipping her head to face the kitchen door. "Kitty! Is that really ya?!"

"Like duh, who else would phase through a wall, or door in this case."

Rogue jumped off her stool and ran over to the bouncy brunette throwing her arms around her. This was new to Jean, the untouchable now had four children and wasn't afraid to hug her old roommate. "Ah've missed ya Kit! Come in, we're jus' startin' dinner."

Kitty bounced in and froze, "Kurt? KURT!"

Kurt ported over to the two girls approaching the table. "Ja, it's me!" He smiled and Kitty squealed again.

Kitty's squeals made Jessica jump and the main adults laugh. "What was it you were saying about how quiet it was," Erik asked looking over at Jean.

Jean was speechless her jaw hanging open. She shook her head when she heard Magneto's voice. "I, I didn't think Kitty was here anymore." _'Stupid,'_ she thought to herself, _'that's going to win you loads of points. You might as well pack the suitcases back in the car and tell Scott not to bother coming.' _

Jean's upset thoughts were interrupted, _"Jean, calm down and look around the kitchen." _Jean did as the professor asked. What she saw should not have come as a surprise and yet somehow it did. The children were off their stools and hugs were being given out to everyone.

"I have like missed you guys sooo much!" Kitty was squeezing each girl so tightly Jean thought she was going to kill them.

Apparently Rogue was thinking the same thing, "Kit, Kitty! Ya're gonna kill mah girls!"

Kitty let them go only to scoop Tristan and Sean up into her arms and swing them around. The boys laughed as Remy grabbed Rogue's shoulders. He could sense fear in her as each boy was embraced. "Remy t'inks le chaton be missin' us." He smirked at Kitty. (the kitten)

"Like, of course I've been missing you!" As she said this she placed Sean back down on the ground causing Rogue to collapse in Remy's grasp.

"It be ok cherie, dey be fine, le chaton be fine deux."

Kitty looked puzzled, "Like of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be...OH MY GOD ROGUE! I am like sooo sorry! I didn't even think! Are you two like ok?" Kitty looked down at the two boys who were grinning from ear to ear and nodded. "Next time like hit me with your gloved hand or something, that is so what your mom used to do." She looked around at her 'family' and said, "I am so excited to see everyone!"

Charles chuckled, "Katherine Pryde, it is so nice to see you again." He smiled at the bouncy girl as she hopped over to him.

"Professor!" Kitty gave Professor Xavier a hug and then continued, "How are you? I couldn't wait for classes to end. I like totally told mom and dad that Kelly should come stay here."

As Kitty babbled on Alison and Quinn cut in, "Ya did?!" "Y' did?!"

There was a deep sigh from the doorway, "Yes, she did." The group in the kitchen turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Pryde standing in the doorway with Kelly.

"Kelly!" All the girls rushed over to the doorway and started pulling her into the kitchen.

Kelly laughed, "You guys, I like just saw you a few hours ago."

Alison shook her head, "Non, y' lef' us a few 'ours 'go."

Logan let out a mix of a snort and laugh, "I agree with mini Stripes, she's more accurate." If Rogue hadn't been so far away from Logan she would have swatted him.

Charles merely smiled and motioned for the rest of the Pryde family to enter. "Please come in. You must excuse the mess, as you can probably tell it is dinner time. Please feel free to join us if you haven't already eaten."

"Oh, that is very thoughtful Professor, we didn't mean to intrude during mealtime."

Charles smiled at Mrs. Pryde, "It is no intrusion what so ever. Kitty, you remember where the plates are?"

She smiled back at her mentor, "Like, how could I forget?!" Kitty grabbed four more plates and some cutlery as the Pryde's joined the rest of the residents for a very filling dinner.

When dinner was almost done Rebecca looked around the table, "Professor, that was delicious, thank you for having us."

Charles smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Pryde, however I can not claim credit for someone else's cooking. Ororo Monroe made tonight's meal."

"Amen to that," Bobby cheered. "To Storm's cooking!"

Cups, cans and beers were raised, "To Storm!"

Storm smiled, "Well thank you all very much. However you know that I am not the only cook in this house."

"But you are ze best," Kurt said through a mouthful of vegetables.

"Kurt, 'ow am Ah t' teach mah kids table manners when their own uncle doesn' have any?"

Kurt shrugged a sheepish look playing across his face, "Zorry Rogue, it's just zat Storm's food is sooo good."

"Good 'nough t' choke on, 'cause tha's what's gonna happen if ya keep shovelin' it in ya mouth like that."

Kurt gave another shrug and smiled, "Don't know, you tell me, you're ze one zat choked."

Rogue started to stand, "Why ya little...!"

Mystique slammed her fist down on the table, "ENOUGH!" Rogue sank back into her seat at her mother's yell her cheeks flushing a dark pink as Kurt swallowed his food. "Honestly you two, we have company!"

Rogue and Kurt looked around the table in embarrassment. The Professor, Magnito and Storm looked disappointed while Logan and their mother were cross. Kitty was stifling a giggle while Jean wore a smug look on her face. Remy was merely shaking his head, a slight smirk playing across his face while all the children except for Jessica ignored the whole ordeal. Rogue cleared her throat, "Hum, Ah'm sorry f'r tha' everyone." She turned to face the Pryde family, "Please don' think tha' meals are always disruptive like this. The Professor runs a great program an' Ah know Kelly would benefit from it greatly. Again Ah apologize f'r mah outburst."

After a brief silence Rebecca spoke, "I know he has a wonderful program Rogue, Kitty has nothing but positive things to say about this place. It is just that Carmen and I are worried that we won't see Kelly as often as we would like."

"Not so Mrs. Pryde. All you need to do is call and you are more than welcome to come over."

Charles looked at Erik, "My friend is correct, however it would still be best to schedule the visits even though I am sure that you are familiar with the staff, students and their abilities."

"Would she be allowed to come home for weekends?"

"Mr. And Mrs. Pryde, the amount of time Kelly is here is completely up to you. She is still a minor in your charge, I will not take that away from you if you are still uncertain of her staying here full time."

There was squirming at the far end of the table followed by a, "Hush." The ten year olds were ready to burst and it was all Rogue and Remy could do to keep them whole.

Rebecca noticed this and smiled, "What if, what if we gave it a trial period Carmen?"

Carmen gave a jolt, "I thought it was you that didn't want her leaving Becca." He looked at his wife only to see a sparkle in her eyes. True it was a sad sparkle but it was there along with a weak smile. He looked down the table at his daughter's friends and back to his wife. He gave her an understanding nod. "A trial, Professor, are you alright with a trial period?"

Charles smiled, "Why of course, how long of one were you thinking?"

"A month," Rebecca answered without hesitation. "I know it isn't much but she is still my baby and I will miss her so much!"

Charles nodded in understanding, "A month it is."

Five high pitched squeals emerged, two of which Rogue and Remy did not know that their twins possessed causing Rogue to wince and Logan to moan, "Make it stop."

The girls were bouncing off the kitchen walls when Amy piped up, "Professor, can she share my room?"

Charles laughed, "I think that is a wonderful idea Amy."

Amy flew to the ceiling in excitement and did a flip, "YES!"

The adults looked at the flying girl and then over at Rogue, "What? Oh come on." Rogue walked over to the hovering girl, "Amy, come down."

Amy glanced at Rogue, "Why? I am having a high! Woo hoo!"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ya, Ah can see tha', literally, now please come down s' ya ain't so high."

Amy pouted and lowered herself back to her stool and stuck her tongue out, "Spoil sport."

"_Amy, she was only doing what we asked her to do, it is not Rogue's fault. Now, manners please."_

Amy lowered her head, "Sorry Rogue."

Rogue gave a nod, "What ya gonna do nex' time someone asks ya t' come down?"

"Come down," she mumbled.

Rogue gave another sharp nod. "Ya know tha' goes f'r any o' us, righ' Miss Rose?"

"Yes Rogue."

The Professor cleared his throat, "Hum, Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, if you are still interested in that trial period I have a few papers for you to sign, please follow me." He then sent a mental message off to his old students, _"Rogue, you have two sleepy boys at the table. Jean, I think it would be a good idea to get Jessica settled. I am sure it is well past all of __their__ bed times."_

Rogue and Jean looked at the large clock on the wall. Sure enough it was heading towards 9:35.

"_Thanks Professor."_ Rogue looked over at Remy nodding to the clock and then the two boys falling asleep at the table. He smiled at them. If they had their mother's hair colour they would look just like her when she used to fall asleep in the kitchen.

This did not go unnoticed by Logan, "Stripes, you best take them upstairs."

She nodded, "Remy."

Remy slid off his stool and helped guide a sleeppy Tristan towards the stairs while Rogue walked a stumbling Sean. The boys groaned as the stairs came into view. Rogue and Remy smiled at one another each lifting a boy up in their arms. _'Damn they're gettin' 'eavy,' _thought Rogue.

Once upstairs the two placed each boy on his bed and tucked them in. "Bons gargons de nuit, dorment serre's," Remy whispered as Rogue gave them each a gentle kiss on their heads. (Good night boys, sleep tight,). Rogue turned on the night light and then walked to the door where Remy stood and flicked the main light off.

When the kitchen was tidy Rogue sent the girls upstairs to get ready for bed. "Bu' Mommy, we ain't tired."

Rogue gave her daughter a smile, "Ah know tha' Quinn, bu' ya'll got school t'morrow s' ya'll need a good nights sleep. Now up ya go an' don' wake up ya brothers."

"I promise I won' wake up m' fre'res." Rogue gave her eldest daughter a stern look. "Mom, I promise dat I won' wake dem."

As the girls reached the top of the stairs Rogue and Remy turned their backs to head to the Rec. Room when Rogue caught something floating down the stairs out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around slamming hard into Remy knocking him back. "Ow cherie, wha' dat..."

Remy was cut off as Rogue grabbed the lightly glowing Ace of Hearts and threw it down the hall hearing a 'BANG!' Rogue whipped around to face the stairs her face red with anger. Remy stepped away knowing what was in store. He braced himself as Rogue yelled one name up the stairs, "ALISON!"


	25. Screams Sobs and Pleas

**Screams, Sobs and Pleas**

It took him two days but Scott finally arrived at the mansion. His work hadn't been willing to cut him any slack in letting him leave early so he had sent Jean and his daughter ahead knowing the sooner Jessica started working with the Professor the better it would be for everyone. She had been wandering into his mind and her mother's mind and this had been sending Jean off the edge. Fights between the two had broken out on a few occasions and it took everything Scott had to remind Jean that Jessica was only five years old. He had been the one to recommend that they contact the Professor and thankfully Jean had agreed.

Scott knew that Jean had attended Bayville Elementary for grades seven and eight while he himself had never attended the school. He wondered how his daughter's first two days of kindergarten had gone. Had she made any friends? Had she accidentally wandered into others minds? Better yet, what did she think of her new home? Scott was so lost in thought that he almost hit Rogue as she was walking to her van. "SCOTT!" Rogue threw her hands up and out praying that he saw her.

Scott slammed on his brakes, "Oh God Rogue, are you alright? Did I hit you? Please tell me you are okay!"

"Ah, Ah'm fine." Scott gave a sigh of relief before Rogue cracked, "Good Gawd! Neither ya or Jean should be allowed t' drive!"

Scott blinked in bewilderment, "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Ah mean tha' ya wife ran meh off the driveway the firs' day she arrived an' now ya are tryin' t' hit a pedestrian!"

Scott gave another sigh, "Rogue, I wasn't trying to hit you, I just got lost in thought." _'Oh shit, that's not good. The Prof. __mi__ght take my license away.'_ "Rogue, I am really sorry. Do you know..."

"Where Jean is," she finished for him. "Ya, she should be comin' out t' ya car t' get Jessica, as long as ya don' hit 'er."

"Rogue..."

Rogue didn't pay any more attention to Scott, she had a bunch of kids to pick up.

Just as Rogue hopped in her van Jean came out of the mansion and stopped dead in her tracks. There in the garage was her new dark blue mini van. "Scott? SCOTT!" Jean ran over as Scott stepped out of the van.

"Jean! Oh Jean, I've missed you so much." Jean threw her arms around him. "How is everything? How is Jess adjusting? Has the Professor started working with her yet?" Scott squeezed his questions in inbetween kisses.

The two were cut off by a blaring horn. Rogue stuck her head out the window and hollered, "'Scuse meh love birds bu' Ah need t' ge' mah kids fr'm school an' Ah don' wanna run ya ova." Truthfully she didn't care if she hit them seeing as she had almost been killed by both of them in the past three days. However she decided that she would be the better person and give them fair warning to get out of the way.

Scott and Jean moved swiftly out of the way so that Rogue could pull out without hitting them and then Jean turned to Scott, "We should go too or we will be late picking up Jess, come on." On that note Jean slid into the passenger's seat of the mini van and Scott jumped back in the drivers side wheeling a very poorly parked mini van around and sped off after Rogue towards the school.

When they arrived at the kindergarten fence none of them saw their children, even Luke was absent and Rogue knew she had seen him in the morning. "Mrs. Mayble," Rogue called, "Where are Tristan an' Sean?"

"I will be with you in one moment Mrs. LeBeau." Kylee continued to dismiss her class until Rogue, Jean, Scott and Ben Hall were the only parents left waiting. Kylee then turned to the anxious parents, "If you would please follow me inside I would like to have a word with you before you pick up your children. They are all waiting in the classroom with the Principal."

Rogue felt sick again, Jean was angry and Ben was a mix of both. The adults stood in the pod and waited. "I didn't send your children out due to a squabble right before the bell."

"A squabble," Ben Hall piped up, "There has to be more to it than just a simple squabble, kids have them all the time."

Kylee waited for Mr. Hall to finish before she continued. "Yes, there is more Mr. Hall." Kylee turned to Jean and Scott. The way the man held himself reminded her of Jessica and the way Mrs. Summers held his hand she figured this had to be Jessica's father. None the less she chose to address Jean just to be on the safe side. "Mrs. Summers, your daughter threw one of the LeBeau boys across the room at the end of the day."

Rogue's face was furious but she did her best to remain focused.

"Mrs. LeBeau, your other son removed one of his gloves and told Miss Summers that he was going to put her in a coma for hurting his brother. We call that a verbal threat Mrs. LeBeau, even kindergartener's can be suspended for making threats."

She then turned to Mr. Hall, "Mr. Hall, your son decided that he was going to get involved and told the un-gloved LeBeau boy he would 'melt his ugly face' if he tried to put Miss Summers into a coma. Due to the fact that your sons mutation causes him to melt objects this had to be considered a threat." Kylee Mayble looked at all the parents in front of her. "I had to inform you of this incident as I would any, however there are some forms I need you to read and sign saying that you understand what I have told you and that this is the first warning towards a suspension. If they get to a third warning they are suspended for a day."

Kylee looked at the angry stoney expressions on the parents faces and their stiffened bodies. She continued, "I hate to see this happen so early in a child's life, I hate to see it happen at all." Kylee looked pained as if she had somehow failed. "Would you please follow me to get the forms."

Rogue, Jean, Scott and Ben followed Mrs. Mayble to the far side of the classroom away from their children. After reading the papers stating that they understood that this was their child's, or for Rogue, children's first warning they signed the papers and Kylee had them copied. Once the adults had a copy of the letter they were allowed to collect their children.

Rogue looked at Tristan and Sean. Tristan had a bag of ice held to his head where a goose egg had started to emerge. Sean had a hole in his shirt but other than that seemed unharmed. The boys looked up at their mother, "Ge' ready, **now**."

The twins scampered off to get their coats and back packs. Neither Sean or Tristan had changed their shoes so fast in their entire lives. The look in their mother's eyes read death.

Jean looked at her daughter, "Why," was all she asked furry in her face.

Jessica shrugged, "They weren't listening so I got their attention."

Jean was seconds away from loosing it so Scott asked the next question, "What about Mrs. Mayble? Why did you pelt her with the hard foam blocks?"

Jessica looked at her father, "That wasn't my fault. She shouldn't have stepped in the way."

"JESSICA! You don't use your gift that way EVER! Get your things. As soon as we get home you are to go strait to your room, are we clear."

"Yes mother." Jessica responded with such a bitter bite that Scott wasn't sure this was his daughter. Jean on the other hand knew exactly who this girl was, a spitting image of herself before her days at the Institute. Jessica grabbed her bag and coat without bothering to put them on and headed to the mini van.

"Luke! What on earth got you involved?" Ben had sensed a cold hatred between the two women. Clearly Mrs. Summers was from Mrs. LeBeau's past and he did not need his son caught in a tangled web of hatred.

Luke looked at his father, "I like that girl, she's tough!"

Mr. Hall wasn't expecting this answer but quickly recomposed himself looking at his son a stern expression on his face as he spoke, "Luke, listen to me carefully. I don't trust that girl. She is throwing people around and hurting your teacher, I think you should stay away from her, she isn't safe."

Luke held up his gloved hands, "I'm not safe neither Daddy! What makes her different than me?"

Ben got down to his son's level so they could be eye to eye, "Because, you know how to be safe Luke, I don't think she does. Now, go and get your things, your mother will be wondering were we are."

Alison, Quinn and Amy were waiting out back by the playground for what seemed like forever. Rogue was never this late picking them up. "Dey prob'ly f'rgot somet'in'", Alison said not believing her own words. However right now any excuse was better then not knowing anything.

Suddenly Amy spotted the three walking towards the yard. "I see them!"

"Finally," Quinn muttered. She looked in the same direction as Amy as the group slowly approached the waiting girls. Quinn quickly grabbed her bag off the ground and elbowed her sister.

"Ow, wha' was tha'...neva mind!" Alison and Amy followed Quinn's suit grabbing their bags as fast as they could and made a beeline towards Rogue and the boys. The look in Rogue's eyes read murder and the three girls were not going to get caught in the crossfire.

As the group approached the van the girls swiftly hopped in the back and took their seats. They did not know what had happened but were certain that they would hear about it.

Back at the Institute Jean slammed the door of her mini van closed with a 'BANG!' This did not phase Jessica in the slightest. She merely sat there in her seat as if she had done nothing wrong. _'Well at least I don't care that I did something wrong,' _she thought.

Jean opened the side door, "Get out." Jessica slid gracefully out of her seat and mentally reached for her backpack. Jean whipped it out of her hands with her own mind glaring at her daughter. "Don't even** think **about using your power. After the stunt you pulled today our family will be lucky to wake up alive tomorrow! Now go to your room, your father and I will be there shortly."

Jessica looked over at her father who held a very serious face. She then looked back at her mother who was still fuming. "Fine." This was the only response she gave as she marched to the side door of the garage, into the mansion and up the stairs without a single hello to anyone she passed.

Rogue screeched the van to a halt causing it to rock slightly and then turned it off. She turned her head to look behind her, "Ya two," she addressed the boys, "righ' t' ya room. The rest o' ya, homework."

Everyone got out of the van Rogue grabbing the two backpacks that belonged to the young twins. The five children filed inside the oldest ones heading to the Library while Tristan and Sean headed up to their room heads lowered.

Charles watched as the two passed by him without saying a word. He looked beside him, "Something tells me it was not a good day."

Ororo looked at the Professor and then at the two boys dragging themselves up the high flight of stairs. "What gave you that impression Charles? The slamming doors? The slumping up the stairs?" She closed her eyes tightly as voices begun to get louder and louder. "Or the yelling in the garage?"

Charles sighed, "How about all of the above?" _"Magnus, could you please see what is going on in the garage?"_

"_Certainly Charles."_

When Erik made it inside the garage he was greeted by a screaming match. "'OW THE HELL IS IT MAH BOYS FAULT?! YA GAL ADMITTED T' THROWIN' TRISTAN 'CROSS THE ROOM AN' PELTIN' THE TEACHER WITH BLOCKS!"

"WELL THEY MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO MAKE HER ANGRY OR SHE WOULDN'T HAVE ACTED OUT!"

"THEY'RE KIDS JEAN! O' COURSE THE'RE GONNA ACT OU'!"

"CLEARLY YOURS DO, THREATENING TO PUT MY JESSICA IN A COMA!"

"AN' YOUR'S TOSSIN' PEOPLE AN' OBJECTS 'ROUND DON' COUNT AS ACTIN' OUT!"

Erik cleared his throat, "Hum, ladies."

They whipped their heads around to look at him and he was greeted by two screams of, "WHAT?" "WHA'?"

Magnito turned his hands palms up and Rogue's motorcycle and Jean's mini van were instantly hovering in the air. Rogue's heart lept, "No, not mah bike!"

Erik looked at the two women, "I suggest that you two have a cool down period."

Rogue's eyes were bugging out of her head. "Yes, fine, please Magnito, put mah bike down gently!"

He looked at her and nodded placing Rogue's motorcycle carefully back on the garage floor.

Jean snorted looking over at Rogue, "Pathetic." Jean's mini van came crashing down inches from the ground. "NO!" She turned her attention to Magnito, "Why did you do that?!"

Magnito stared back at her, "It is still in tact Jean Summers. Now, are you going to take some time to cool off?"

"Like I have a choice." Magnito laughed. Jean was not amused, "I don't see what's so damn funny Magnito!"

Erik laughed again, "Oh no, now you sound like her."

"Like who?!" Jean was getting frustrated. Her van was still hovering a few inches off the garage floor and now Magnito was laughing at her.

"If you must know my dear, you sound like Rogue."

Rogue's jaw fell wide open while Jean's face turned a mix of purple and red. Suddenly Rogue burst out laughing, "Oh mah Gawd, he's right! It's a sad day when ya turn inta meh Jean Summers." On that note Rogue entered the mansion laughing. Scott hit Jean on the back forcing her to cough allowing oxygen into her lungs causing her face to return to its normal colour.

After a moment of being stunned from Magnio's comment, Rogue's laughter and Scott slapping her on the back Jean finally spoke, "Please put my van down Erik."

He gave a nod, "Gladly, it was getting a little heavy." He placed the mini-van back on the garage floor smiling and re-entered the mansion leaving Scott and Jean in a stunned silence.

As Rogue walked down the hall she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She took a deep calming breath before turning around to face the head of the household, "Ya Professor?"

"Rogue, I don't want to push your buttons but I must know what happened in the garage."

Rogue's jaw tightened, "Ya could 'ear us, huh."

Charles nodded a stern expression on his face, "Crystal clear."

"Then ya know tha' Jean's kid beat up Tristan. Sean wen' t' protect 'is brother threatenin' t' put Jessica inta a coma, an' the boy that can melt objects put a hole in Sean's shirt threatinein' to melt 'is face." Rogue in hailed attempting to remain calm.

"Good lord!" Storm was stunned by this news and the Professor's look changed to a mix of concern and disapproval.

Rogue recognized this look, she had gotten it on several occasions growing up here. Rogue looked over at Storm, "Oh Ah know an' it ge's better."

"Why do I think when you say better you really mean worse?"

Rogue jumped slightly turning her head swiftly to the right to see Mystique and Logan walking quietly towards the trio Erik gliding silently behind them. _'How the hell was her mother so quiet?' _She sighed, "They got their firs' warnin' o' a suspension."

"In Kindergarten?!"

"Yep, 'pparently it don' matter 'ow old, ya are, if ya make a threat o' any kind, physical or verbal ya ge' marked."

Charles rubbed his chin deep in thought, "I see. I understand Jessica's first notice and Sean's, but why was Tristan given a first time warning?"

Rogue groaned, "Once he was up he ran gloveless firs' at Jessica who tossed 'im back a second time an' then t'wards Luke, more coma threats."

Logan looked at the Professor, "Can't you do something to lift these warnings Chuck? They're only five for Gods sake."

"I am well aware of their ages Logan, however they are not my charges and I do not wish to use my influence when humans and mutants are in a peaceful state."

Rogue buried her face in her hands and mumbled, "Mah boys are gonna ge' suspended bef're they reach the third grade."

Logan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "No they won't Stripes. You'll whip 'em into shape and if they give you or Gumbo any grief tell 'em that their Grandpa is more than happy to remind them of the rules."

Rogue leaned her head against Logan's shoulder, "Thanks Logan." She sighed, "Ah guess Ah need t' go an' talk t' 'em." The adults nodded and Rogue walked out of Logan's caring hands towards the stairs.

Once at the boys room she gave two quick quiet knocks before entering. What Rogue saw when she entered nearly broke her heart. Each boy was on their own bed rocking back and fourth tears streaming down their little faces and Tristan's goose egg had swollen up a fair bit. Rogue sat beside Tristan to inspect his head and motioned for Sean to join her. Once he was curled up beside his mother Rogue began, "Boys, Ah 'ave a feelin' that ya know tha' ya got yaselves in a lot o' trouble today a' school." The boys nodded so she continued, "Ya can' go 'round threat'nin' people with ya gift."

"It ain't no gif' mommy! All it do is ge' us in troubles!" Sean gave a sob and hickup.

Rogue sighed her heart aching for her boys knowing exactly what they were going through. "Ah know tha' ya think that way now Sean, bu' it is a gift an' don' le' anyone tell ya otherwise."

"Oh, di' y' eva ge' 'pended b'fore?"

Rogue looked at Tristan, "This whole school was suspended f'r a while durin' the mutant rights act. We 'ad t' prove tha' we didn' 'urt people wit' our gift. When people saw 'ow we weren't usin' our power they le' us back in school."

The twins looked at one another before asking, "Bu' we're ya s'pended f'r makin' threats a' school?"

Rogue shook her head, _'Though Ah probably should o' been,' _she thought to herself. "No, Ah had it worse." The boys looked at her with curious expressions. "Ya Grandpa Logan 'ad meh doin' DR sessions t' whip mah attitude inta shape. If Ah stepped outa line he tossed meh in there time an' time again. Tha' mah boys is ten times worse than bein' suspended" She paused the look of horror strewn across her boys faces. They had seen their Grandpa drag their mother down the hall when she was in a mood and shuttered thinking about it. Rogue continued, "Bu' that kind o' thang doesn' go on ya school record, a suspension does, d' ya understand?"

The boys thought for a moment. This had been a lot of information for a five year old to take in. "Ah think s'. The school thinks we bad an' mark it down. Three bads an' they kick us out."

Rogue nodded, "F'r a day Sean, ya'd be kicked out f'r a day. After that Ah don' know wha' they'd do." The boys eyes grew wider at these words and Rogue figured they had gotten the message. "S' than, keep ya gloves on an' don' threaten anyone an' 'opefully we can 'ave a good school year." She looked at each boy, "Wha' ya gonna do?"

"Keep de gloves on," "Keep on the gloves," the boys responded.

Rogue gave a nod, "Good, now le's go ge' some ice f'r ya head Tristan, Ah don' like the way tha' bump is growin'." On that note Rogue stood up and helped each boy off of Tristan's bed, down the hall to the stairs and down the stairs into the kitchen where Rogue wrapped up an ice pack placing it on Tristan's giant goose egg.

"Jean, I understand that you are angry but you can't go around placing blame on other people's children for your daughter's actions." Charles had brought Scott and Jean into his office after hearing about the threats at the school and the shouting match in the garage.

"So what, you are saying it's my fault? That I'm a bad parent?!"

"I am saying that you need to see the whole picture Jean. Right now you have a very narrow view point. I know that you and Rogue did not, and still do not always see eye to eye, but for the sake of your children you need to put that all aside."

"Not to mention the fact that you and your daughter throwing people around is going to give mutants a bad name again, and we don't want that." Logan stood against the wall arms crossed.

Jean glanced at him, "So what, you think I am going to start a mutant war?"

Erik and Raven looked at one another before Erik spoke, "Jean, you know that I was on that path many years ago. It was the good X-MEN that stopped me from making horrible mistakes. Don't let anger and hatred towards another cloud your judgement, it can destroy you and those you care about."

"_Scott, why don't you go speak with your daughter, I think she has been waiting long enough."_

Scott gave a mental nod to the Professor and headed towards the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Jean pulled him back to her side and Scott sighed.

"I thought that I would go check on Jess. We told her, well you told her that we would be up shortly and this has been anything but short Jean." He sighed again, "Listen, I will be back, I love you."

Jean let go of her mental grasp on Scott and slowly started to fall apart, "I-I lo-love y-you t-too Sc-Scott." Scott looked at the Professor who motioned with his head for Scott to leave. Once Scott had closed the door Jean crumbled to the ground slamming her fists on the wooden floor, "What's the matter with me?!"

The Professor and Magnito looked at one another before either one of them spoke. They were afraid that the two red heads might bring down the house, literally. Finally Charles wheeled himself in front of the sobbing adult, "Jean, perhaps I can help you figure that out, with your permission that is."

"You want to go into my head, why?"

"To help you sort out your emotions and figure out why you are so angry, and don't tell me it all has to do with Rogue because I sensed anger, fear and tension when we were speaking on the phone about your daughter." He paused letting this information sink into Jean's brain. "Let me help you."

Jean looked up and wiped away a tear, "Alright."

The Professor gave a nod, "Now, just relax." The Professor focused, there was so much anger in here. In one corner a little girl stood on the stairs while outside the window cars could be seen floating in mid air. _'Jean before she came here'. _ In another corner a family stood in a kitchen. A plate flew across the room hitting the wall and shattered. Charles looked at the family to see that it was Scott, Jean and Jessica. In another section he saw Kitty and Rogue embracing but the feeling he sensed here was _'jealousy?' _Charles went back to the Summers family to see if he could hear the conversation.

"Scott, this isn't good."

"Jean, I know you, and I know our daughter..."

"Do you Scott, because I don't think you do. She is exactly like me when I was young. Scott, this isn't good."

A second plate smashed against the wall and the Professor left Jean's mind.

Jean looked at him, "Well, what did you see? Can you help me Professor?"

Charles's face was grim, "Jean, I can try but ultimately it is you that needs to gain control again." Jean went to speak but the Professor cut her off, "Jean, I saw you as the child that you were before you came here, and I saw your concern about your daughter. I know that you see the signs of yourself in Jessica and I don't want them to reemerge in you or in her. Teach your daughter calming techniques, do them with her and perhaps you will both gain control." Jean was not impressed by this so Charles continued, "Is there something she has voiced an interest in? Books, music..."

"Gymnastics. She said she was watching someone through the window on the gym equipment. She said they were amazing."

All eyes fell on Raven and she blinked, "Oh no, it was not me."

"How do you know that Raven? The child was spying through the window."

Mystique's eyes flashed, "Because Charles, I have not been on the gym equipment in a week. I have been outside with Ororo."

Storm nodded, "She is telling the truth Charles. We have been running DR sessions outside since last Tuesday."

Jean looked around at her old mentors, "Then who was she watching?"

Mystique sighed, "Rogue."

When Remy got home he wandered down the hall to the Library and threw open the doors, "Bonjour..." He stopped and looked around. _'Dats odd, where be everyone?'_ Remy looked at his watch that also portrayed the date. _'__Jeurdi! Oh non, ma famille est pour le diner! Rogue va metuer!' _(Thursday! Oh no, my family is on for dinner! Rogue's gonna kill me!)

Remy dashed down the hall where he could hear pots clanging and water running. He opened the door, "Bonjour la famille, ce qui est pour diner?" (Hello family, what's for dinner?)

Rogue stalked over to the kitchen door grabbing Remy by his trench coat and pulling him inside to help. "Pasta wit' meatballs, garlic bread an' salad. Oven's already on s' jus' pu' the meatballs in when ya 'ear the buzzer Swamp Rat. Ah gotta check the rest o' the pasta an' sauces."

"Non problem cherie." Remy could read between the lines easily and today they were shouting bad day!

As he walked towards the oven he saw Sean tossing a garden salad as Tristan tossed the ceaser. Remy stopped and looked at Tristan, "Qu-est-il arrive' a' votre garcon de la tete?" (What happened to your head boy?)

Tristan shrugged not wanting to answer. When he realized his father wasn't leaving without one he looked up from tossing the ceaser salad, "Demandez a' maman, je ne veux pas avoir des ennuis a' nouveau." (Ask mom, I don't wanna get in trouble again.)

Remy didn't like the sound of this but his thoughts were temporally distracted when the buzzer went off and he shoved the four trays of meatballs into the oven. He set the timer to go off halfway through cooking so that he could turn them and shift the top trays to the bottom and the bottom to the top. Remy then walked over to Rogue, "Cherie, wha' 'appen' t'day?"

Rogue sighed and ran Remy through the days events. When she was finished Remy's jaw was wide open his face redder than Rogue had ever seen it. "Remy? Rems? Earth t' Remy, anyone 'ome?" Rogue snapped her fingers in his face causing him to blink. "Ya ok Swamp Rat?"

Remy was not ok. His face was growing angrier by the minute. "Dat, dat witch! Where she ge' de righ' t' g' beatin' people up?!"

Rogue turned the burners to low and then turned to face Remy. "Weren't ya list'nin'? She didn' get 'way with it Remy, she also got a firs' warnin'."

"Y' bu', bu',..." Remy was almost at a loss for words, "Remy est tellement en cole're!" (Remy is so angry!)

Rogue put her hand on his shoulder, "J'etais trop , mais il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire." (I am too, but there is nothing we can do.) She gave him a sad smile and then went back to cooking the meal.

After fourty-five minutes supper was finally ready. Rogue did not feel like yelling so she sent a message off to the Professor, _"Professor, would y__a__ please le__'__ everybody know tha__'__it is dinner time?"_

Charles smiled, _"Not in the yelling mood tonight Rogue?"_

"_Nope, no' really. If ya don' tell 'em then they're gonna go 'ungry."_

Charles sighed shaking his head, "_Very well." _The Professor sent out a telepathic message to everyone in the mansion, _"May I have your attention please. I have just been informed that dinner is ready. Please make your way to the kitchen, thank you."_ He then turned his attention back to Rogue, _"Happy Rogue?"_

Rogue smiled, _"Yep!" _

Charles shook his head again, what on earth was he going to do with her.

As usual Kurt was the first to arrive in the kitchen with a 'bamph!' along with Kelly and Amy. Bobby slid smoothly through the door on a line of ice while Kitty phased through the ceiling.

Scott walked Jessica down the stairs meeting up with Jean and the rest of the adults in the hallway on the way to the kitchen. Scott glanced at his wife but she ignored his gaze. She was too preoccupied thinking about how she would approach her old teammate.

"Mmm, smells good Rogue!"

Rogue couldn't help but smile, "Kurt, ya say that 'bout every meal."

Her brother grinned, "Vhat can I say, I love food." Kurt took a bite of his garlic bread and looked like he was in heaven, "Mmm, zooo good."

The girls giggled and dug into their own dishes. Their eyes sparkled at the first bite and they had to agree with Kurt, this meal was delicious.

Jean twirled her pasta around her fork deep in thought. Finally she spoke, "Rogue,"

Rogue looked over at the last person she wanted to be around let alone speak to, "Ya Jean?"

Jean swallowed, "Today," she started glancing down at her pasta dish then forcing herself to look up at Rogue, "Today was a mess, none of it should have happened. Scott has spoken with our daughter and she would like to speak with Tristan and Sean."

Jean looked over at her daughter. Jessica stabbed her pasta with her fork several times before she looked up at her classmates and housemates. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. Sometimes I just get so angry that I don't care what I am doing to other people and use my powers without thinking. I will try to make better choices."

All the LeBeau's blinked. None of them had expected this response. After several seconds of uncomfortable silence Rogue finally found her voice, "Hum, boys, don' ya 'ave somethin' t' say t' Jessica?"

Tristan and Sean looked slightly confused before it hit them, "Sorry Ah tried t' pu' ya in a coma. Ah was jus' s' mad tha' ya 'urt Tristan."

Tristan gave a nod massaging the goose egg on his head. "I s'rry dat I runned a' y' wit'out m' gloves. I knowed dat I could o' pu' y' in de coma, s'rry."

There were another few seconds of dead silence the only sound the ticking of the large clock on the wall. Finally the Professor spoke, "Thank you, all three of you. I know that it is not an easy task to address the people you have hurt, let alone in a large group setting. Thank you for your apologizes and we all hope that it won't happen again."

The twins shook their heads, "Non Pr'fessor, it won' 'appen, tha' be m' promise."

Sean nodded in agreement, "Ya, neva 'gain."

Rogue let out a deep sigh, _'Thank Gawd, Ah think mah boys leaned their lesson.'_

Scott and Jean looked over at their daughter. Jessica looked back at them before responding with a, "What? You know I don't have control!" Jessica's plate rose in the air and Jean lowered it back down.

"You can try Jess. Promise that you won't attack at school again."

Jessica glared at her father, "I won't attack at school, happy?"

"No."

Jessica looked at her mother, "Why not?"

"Because you didn't mean it."

Jessica's face got angry and her fork started to spin in the air. "Were you reading me?"

Jean shook her head attempting to lower the spinning fork. "No sweet heart, I didn't have to. The whole table could tell that you didn't mean what you said."

Jessica looked around the table her eyes landing on Storm. "Storm, right?" Storm nodded. "Storm, did I mean what I said?"

Storm shook her head sadly, "No child, you did not. You said what you knew people wanted to hear, but you did not mean those words."

Jessica screamed, "AHHH!" The fork went flying across the room towards Rogue who instinctively pulled up Jean's psych placing an invisible barrier up in front of her causing the fork to fall on the table. Jessica grabbed her head her plate hovering for the second time that night. Jean tried to lower it but her daughter's unstable powers made in near impossible and again things started hurtling towards Rogue.

"Awe hell no!" Rogue put up another shield as Jessica's meal splattered all over the table.

Remy had ushered all the children under the table when the fork had come flying in their direction. Kurt popped under the table to grab the children, "Time to go." No one argued as they all held onto their fuzzy Uncle and friend. With a 'bamph' Kurt and the children disappeared out of the kitchen.

"Charles, do something!" Ororo's eyes were wide with fear as glasses smashed against one another shattering into splinters, the lights flickered on and off while the room heated up to an extreme temperature. Rogue looked over to see both ovens were set on broil. She ducked and rolled under the table as a cupboard door came flying off its hinges towards her.

Charles reached out, _"Jessica, Jessica listen to me. It is Professor Xavier. I need you to calm your mind."_

"_I can't. I don't know how!"_

"_Take a deep breath and relax. Now, focus on something that makes you calm."_

"_There's nothing!"_The clock came crashing off the wall with a deafening 'BANG!' followed by a loud 'CRACK!' Jessica screamed again the pressure in her head was driving her crazy, "AHHHHH!"

Rogue crept to the other side of the table behind the screaming child, "Ah'm sorry."

"No Rogue! The Professor..."

It was too late, Rogue had her ungloved hand on the back of Jessica's neck. Her eyes went wide, there was so much chaos! She could see the Professor drifting away, _"Ah'm sorry, Ah had t'." _He gave a nod before disappearing. The crashing ceased and Rogue looked down at the limp figure at the table. She removed her hand from the back of Jessica's neck. Rogue then looked over at Jean and blinked. Rogue's voice shook slightly as she spoke, "Wa-was tha', wha' ya were like when ya firs' came 'ere?"

Jean broke out into tears, "Yes, maybe worse I can't tell. I can't even fight against her powers. How am I to help her?" Scott rubbed Jean's back a look of anger across his face.

Rogue chose to ignore this, she had done what she had to do, hadn't she? Rogue thought for a moment looking around the room her eyes falling first on Logan and then on Mystique. Rogue then turned her attention back to Jean, "Well, Ah don' know if this would work o' no', bu' whenever Ah'm real pissed off Logan or Mystique throw meh in the DR or Gym. It 'elps meh blow off steam an' fr'm wha' Ah got when in 'er 'ead she could do wit' some time boxin' o' somethin'."

Jean grabbed Rogue's hands, "Please Rogue, please can you help her?"

Rogue blinked wiggling out of Jean's grasp, "Meh? Why meh?"

Jean looked down to the floor and then over at the Professor. He motioned for her to continue. "The first day we were here Jessica saw you on the gym equipment and said you were amazing." Rogue went to interject but Jean continued, "The Professor says she needs something to focus on and the only interest she has voiced has been the gym."

Remy walked up behind Rogue, "Cherie, if dis work y' will o' saved de 'ouse an' de people in it."

"Ah don' know, Ah almos' go' a fork t' the 'eart a few minutes ago."

"We will pay you for lessons Rogue," Scott piped up not looking so angry anymore.

"Ex'ra income, dat always nice."

"Shut up Swamp Rat!"

Jean locked her fingers together making her hands into a ball, "I am begging you Rogue, do you have any idea how painful it is for me to beg?"

"Jean!"

Jean ignored Storm's disapproval as Rogue answered, "Ya, Ah can feel the pain."

This time it was Mystique who was unimpressed, "Rogue!"

Magnito placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder, "Rogue, it would mean a great deal to everyone if you were to do this. I am sure that you don't want to be knocking the poor child out everyday, would I be correct?"

"No Ah don', bu' Erik, Ah don' fancy gettin' killed doin' somethin' Ah love either."

"Don't worry Stripes, I'll keep an eye out from above and if it all goes to hell I'll make sure you get out of there in one piece, how does that sound?"

Rogue groaned, "Somebody kick meh."

Remy kissed her cheek as Logan smiled over at her, "That a girl Stripes, I knew I could count on you."


	26. Shake Rattle and Roll

**Shake Rattle and Roll**

Rogue walked into the gym and started setting up the work-out mats, landing mat and balance beam in the centre of the gym. She wanted to know what Jessica was capable of, but at the same time if Jessica had another angry outburst the less equipment in the room the better. The rest of the mansion had agreed so Jean had informed her daughter that Rogue would be teaching her one piece of equipment at a time.

Kitty had insisted on helping Rogue set up the gym voicing her concerns the entire time. "Like, are you sure you don't want me here? I could totally phase any flying beam or mat right through you."

Rogue shook her head, "Kit, Ah appreciate the offer, bu' Ah don' need ya gettin' 'urt on mah watch."

"But Rogue, she is like, so unstable! She could kill you!"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Oh really Kit? Ah didn' notice."

"Leave her alone Half-Pint," came a gruff voice, "she'll be fine, won't ya Stripes?" Rogue nodded giving Logan a weak smile. Logan grunted, "Good, now come on Half-Pint, I don't want to be sending three people to the infirmary."

"Hey! Ah said Ah'd be fine!"

Logan chuckled, "Yep, you will now. Keep that fire with ya Stripes, you'll need it."

Before Rogue could come up with a retort Jean walked into the gym with Jessica. The two women exchanged glances and then Jean got down to her daughter's level, "I want you to listen to Rogue and do whatever she asks you to do in here. I will be watching from the window with Logan." Jean stood up and looked at Rogue, "She's all yours." Rogue gave a nod and Jean exited the gym with Logan and a very anxious Kitty.

Once the doors shut Rogue looked at the little red head. "Alrigh' the firs' thang we do is stretch, follow meh t' the mats."

Jessica followed Rogue to the mats stepping on after her. "Alrigh', now Ah wan' ya t' stretch as high as ya can. Good, now as low as ya can." Rogue demonstrated stretches for the young girl to do.

Jessica wanted to get on the equipment badly. Why was she stretching and bending? Rogue caught her eyeing the balance beam and smiled, "All in good time, ya don' wan' t' 'ave stiff muscles when ya're on that or any equipment f'r tha' matter."

"Why not?" the little girl asked while sitting down on the mat and stretching as far as she could to the right mimicking Rogue's moves.

"Well, first o' all ya would be really sore if ya attempted t' use the equipment witho' stretchin'. Second, ya body won' be as flexible an' ya won' go as far, tha's why we always stretch first."

"Oh, so this is important." Jessica wasn't too happy about stretching being the first thing that Rogue had asked her to do, but she had to admit that something about it made her feel a little relaxed.

"Oh ya," Rogue replied coming out of the splits. "Very important."

After a good five to seven minutes of warm-ups Rogue stood up. "Alrighty, Ah 'ope ya feel all stretched out." Jessica shrugged not quite sure how her body should feel when stretched out. If it had been any other student Rogue would have given a reply like 'Wha' does tha' mean?' or 'Wha' d' ya mean ya don' know?' However she figured that might get her tossed against a wall in this case so she simply smiled and said, "Good."

"Now Ah know ya really wanna ge' on the balance beam, bu' Ah need ya t' do some stuff on the mats firs'."

Jessica was not thrilled and let out a long whine, "Whhyy?"

Rogue kept on her teacher face and replied, "Ah need t' know 'ow good ya are at summer saltin' an' cartwheels b'f're Ah le' ya do anythang on the beam." When Jessica scowled Rogue calmly said, "O' we could go back t' stretchin', push-ups an' sit-ups."

Jessica's eyes widened and she instantly stopped pouting, "No, no, I want to use the equipment! What do I have to do?"

Little did Rogue know Logan had turned on the one way intercom in the observatory. He, along with the entire mansion were crammed in the observation deck listening in to the girls conversation below. Logan gave a smile and satisfied grunt at Rogue's last response to the five year old. Mystique had a mischievous grin across her face, "You trained her well."

Logan snorted, "Of course I did." He then looked on either side of him to see all the children watching through the window. "Elf, I thought I told you to keep the squirts out of here."

"Zorry Logan, every time I take zem out zey come back in."

"So what, ya gave up?" Kurt shrugged and Logan sighed.

"Good, tha' one was nice an' strait." Rogue gave Jessica a smile. She had been working on summer salts for two minutes taking a few seconds in between to shake off any dizzy spells. "Ah think tha' Ah'm ready t' see some cartwheels. Ah will be 'elpin' ya keep ya body strait s' don' be surprised if ya feel meh grabbin' ya."

Jessica gave a nod and then tipped her body to the left. She kicked up weakly and Rogue turned her back to a standing position. Jessica glared at her, "HEY! I thought you were going to help me!" The blue mats started to vibrate under their feet and the two wobbled slightly.

Rogue back flipped off the vibrating mats and looked at the child she was to train. "Jessica, Ah need ya t' focus. Look 'round ya, don' ya feel the mats shakin' under ya feet?" Jessica shook her head so Rogue continued to speak, "Ah know tha' ya're anxious t' ge' on the equipment, bu' Ah can' put ya on it if ya don' focus."

"I don't know what people want me to do! What do you mean focus? I am focused on the balance beam!"

"Bu' ya mind is wanderin'. Take a deep breath an' stop the mats fr'm shakin'."

"But..."

"No, use ya mind t' stop the mats fr'm shakin' an' then we can go back t' practicin' cartwheels."

Jessica closed her eyes, _'Please oh please stop moving. I didn't mean to cause trouble. Stop, please stop.' _

Upstairs Logan was getting ready to charge out the doors but was stopped by the Professor. "Logan, Rogue will be fine. You saw her flip out of the way, she knows when and where to move. The mats didn't even completely leave the floor."

"Ya, but what if something does happen?"

"That is why we are here observing. If you enter that gym in a fierce protective state you could cause more harm than good."

Logan let out a low growl, "You better be right Chuck." Logan pushed his way back to the front of the observation deck and watched as the little red head closed her eyes and scrunched up her face.

"What is she doing?" Scott asked.

"Trying to focus," Jean responded.

Rogue payed very close attention to the little girl and the mats. Slowly the shaking ceased and Rogue walked across the floor and stretched her arm out placing her right hand gently on Jessica's shoulder. Jessica opened her eyes as she felt Rogue's hand and looked up, "What happened? Are we ok?"

Rogue gave a small laugh, "We're fine, an' wha' 'appened, well Ah'd say ya managed t' control the mats." Rogue studied the small child who was swaying slightly. "An' Ah'd say tha' took a lot outa ya, would Ah be righ'?" Jessica nodded. "'Ow 'bout we continue this lesson t'morrow." The miniature red head nodded again and let Rogue guide her out of the gym.

Moments after they exited Rogue could see Logan, the Professor, Scott and Jean heading down the hall towards them. In the distance she could see Storm and the other staff members holding off the rest of the mansion.

As the approaching group got closer Rogue could tell that Jean had started crying. Scott was trying to comfort her, Logan had on his worried face and the Professor looked proud. "You ok Stripes?"

Rogue nodded and smiled. She looking down at the little girl leaning against her who was barely keeping her eyes open, "Bu' Ah think this ones out f'r the count."

The Professor chuckled, "I would have to agree with you there Rogue. Well done today."

Rogue smiled at him, "Thanks Professor. Ah wish we'd gotten further bu'..."

The Professor cut her off, "Rogue, you can't rush these things. When she is ready you will know." He smiled down at the tired five year old, "I think you are a tired one, would I be right?" Jessica nodded and yawned burring herself deeper into Rogue's side. Charles chuckled, "Scott, perhaps you could take your daughter up to bed, I don't think Rogue wants to be standing here all afternoon."

"Sure thing Professor." Scott looked at Rogue, "Thanks Rogue, I mean it." Rogue gave a nod and Scott peeled his little girl off of Rogue's side and picked her up. The Summers family piled into the elevator and headed to the main level.

Once in the main foyer the family trudged up the stairs to Jessica's room and Scott placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

Once Rogue had told the concerned mob that she was alright and realized she wasn't getting out of this crowd she had grabbed a hold of Kurt and whispered, "F'r Gawds sake, ge' meh outa here." Her brother gave her a nod and with a 'bamph,' ported her into her favourite room in the mansion and disappeared just as quickly with a second 'bamph!'

Rogue flopped down in her favourite chair in the Library and sighed. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She had averted one dangerous outburst but she wasn't sure how many more she could avert before having to knock the poor kid unconscious.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear anyone else enter the Library. "Cherie?"

Rogue let out a scream, "Ahhh! Gawd damn it Remy! Couldn' ya see Ah was thinkin'?"

Remy sat on the armrest of Rogue's chair and smirked, "D'esol'e cherie, Remy non need t' scare y'. Remy jus' come t' pay y' a compliment." Rogue looked at him suspiciously causing him to laugh, "Rogue, y' be de firs' person t' ge' de mini te`te` rouge t' stop fr'm 'avin' a full ou' explosion. Dat, cherie be sayin' somet'in'." (mini red head)

Rogue sighed, "Remy, Ah go' a look in 'er 'ead las' night at dinner an' she's real angry."

Remy furrowed his brow, "Wha' y' mean cherie?"

"Like ment'lly disturbed Rems. Ah understand no' 'avin' control ova ya powers, bu' this is somethin' else."

"Like wha' Rogue?"

Rogue shrugged sighing again. "Ah don' know Rems. She's mad at 're mom, mad tha' she can' control 'er telepathy an' telekinesis, an' then she 'as this pure hatred t'wards others. Ah 'ave no idea where tha' stems from."

"Dats non good."

Rogue glared at him, "Really Remy, Ah though' that was normal."

Remy gave her a concerned look, "I bein' serious Rogue. Dis fille gonna kill someone." (girl)

Rogue groaned and pushed herself up and out of the chair, "Ya sound like Kitty."

"Bon, le chaton 'ave a point. Jeanie's fille non stable." (Good, the kitten...) Rogue started to walk towards the doors, "Rogue, where y' goin'?"

Rogue stopped and turned around, "If ya mus' know Ah'm headed t' the observatory t' re-watch mah gym lesson t' ge' ready f'r t'morrow." Remy bolted upwards and quickly blocked her way. "Move it Swamp Rat."

Remy shook his head, "Non, Remy non wan' y' teachin' dis fille."

"Too bad, Ah took the job knowin' the risks an' Ah 'ave every intention o' stickin' to it. _'Even if Ah ge' the crap kicked outa meh.' _she thought to herself. Rogue gracefully stepped around Remy and walked briskly down the hall to the elevator.

Remy chased after her, "Cherie, wai'." Too late, Rogue had hopped inside the elevator making a goofy face at Remy as the doors shut. _'Why she d' dis t' m'?' _

Remy didn't have much time to think though as his children came flying down the hall full of laughter. "Sauve-moi papa!" (Save me daddy!) Alison and Sean hid behind their father as the other two found furniture to hide behind.

Remy looked to his left to see Bobby swiftly gliding down the hall glancing left and right. "Where are you monkeys?" Bobby spotted two masses under Remy's trench coat and smiled. "Found ya! You know that hiding under your dads trench coat when he is wearing it makes him look like a hunchback, and your dad is the furthest thing from a hunchback."

The two scampered out from under the coat. Sean looked at his sister, "Ya said tha' daddy's coat was a good spot f'r hidin."

She shrugged hopping over to Bobby, "I' was, don' know wha' 'appen'"

Bobby laughed, "You got too big Alison, that's what happened." Bobby scanned the room and saw two little fingers showing from behind the chair Rogue had left moments ago. "Okay Tristan, I see your fingers, come out come out."

"Non! Dis be de bes' spot." Remy couldn't help but smile. He would have to give his children a lesson on hiding, a skill he used quite frequently to spy on Rogue and his children. He had acquired this skill during his thieving days and would be happy to teach it to his kids later in life, minus the thieving.

Tristan joined Bobby, Sean and Alison. The group looked around, they were still missing Quinn. The four wandered into the Library and started looking behind bookshelves, couches and in all four corners of the room. "She ain't 'ere," Sean announced.

Bobby scratched his head, he was sure he had watched all the LeBeau's run into the Library.

Off in the darkest corner of the room Quinn sat scrunched in a ball against her mother's favourite bookcase smirking. Her twin had walked past her, even looked right at her and still hadn't spotted her.

The group walked the hall poking their heads in closets and cupboards before returning to the Library. Bobby cleared his throat, "Hum, Gambit, I sort of, lost one of your kids, Quinn to be exact."

Remy took out a deck of cards and shuffled them, "O' did y' now? Hum, Remy gonna tell y' dat 'e did see all 'is kids come flyin' in 'ere, s' Remy knows dat Quinn be hidin' in 'ere somewhere." Remy turned around so he was facing the inside of the Library, a smile playing across his face. Finally he addressed the hidden child, "Fille, y' papa can feel y' smirkin'."

Quinn giggled crawling out of her hiding space careful not to knock any books off of their shelves.

Alison's eyes widened, "Non! I look dere, y' weren' dere!"

Quinn continued smirking, "Well Alison, Ah'm jus' the bes' at hidin', ya should know tha' by now."

Bobby snatched the eldest LeBeau as she tried to charge at her sister. "Le' m' g' Bobby!"

"Sorry kid, no can do." Alison growled and the two men laughed.

"I don' know wha' s' funny." she shot back crossing her arms.

Bobby released his grip on the young girl and replied, "We can't decide if you sound like your mother or your Grandpa. Hell, even your Grandma growls like that sometimes."

Bobby instantly regretted saying that as a cold voice behind him said, "Yes, I suppose** I do** growl like that at times, **boy**."

Bobby was so surprised by the cold sharp voice behind him that he slipped on his own ice and landed on his stomach on the hard wood floor. "Ooph, oh, hey Mystique, didn't hear you coming."

Raven rolled her eyes and swiftly picked up the young man with one hand and planted him firmly on his feet. "I suggest you remember that Bobby. You know it isn't nice to talk about people behind their backs. That could get you in a lot of trouble."

Bobby nodded rapidly, "Yes ma'am, I understand." Despite the fact that it had been over a decade since Mystique and Magnito had moved into the mansion, Bobby still got creeped out by her. _'Probably because she can kick my ass in less than five seconds,' _ he thought to himself. The only X-Men he had seen last longer than three minutes in the Danger Room with her had been Rogue and Wolverine.

Mystique then looked at Quinn, "And what exactly are you smirking at young lady?"

"Lots o' thangs," she replied ready to burst into laughter.

Mystique raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, no' really."

Raven rolled her eyes for the second time in a minute and a half, "Of course not, you are exactly like your mother." Raven then turned and carried on her way towards the main foyer muttering, "Boys and children," under her breath.

Once Raven was out of earshot Bobby looked at Quinn and Gambit, "If you knew she was there why didn't you tell me to shut up?"

Gambit laughed, "Homme, b' de time we ge' de chance t' say somethin' t' y' it be t' late, an' dats de truth."

In the observatory Rogue watched and re-watched the video of her and Jessica in the gym. She was trying to figure out where things had gone wrong, however it was getting harder and harder to concentrate with a lingering figure in the doorway. "Come in Jean."

Jean blinked and walked inside to join her old teammate. "How did you know it was me?"

"Ah jus' did, an' no Ah didn' use any powers. Call it a sixth sense if ya want, an irritatin' vibe, no offence."

"Uh, none taken," Jean replied. Jean slowly started to feel back at home. Not that she liked Rogue's insults and negative comments, in fact they could be quite hurtful at times, but they were both grown women and would deal the best they could just like they always had in the past. "What are you doing?" Jean asked.

Rogue paused the video and looked at Jean, "Tryin' t' figure out where Ah screwed up. Why are ya here?"

Jean sighed, "Rogue, you didn't screw up, and as to why I am here, I'm actually not sure. I was wandering around aimlessly and just found myself down here, sorry for bothering you."

Rogue shrugged, "Whatever, maybe ya can 'elp meh figure out where thangs wen' wrong."

Jean pulled over the second chair and sat beside Rogue, "I can try, but like I said before, you didn't screw up, not one bit."

The two women studied the screen at a normal speed, slow speed and paused the video throughout the session. Suddenly Rogue lept forwards almost slamming her head into the screen. "There! Did ya see it?"

Jean shook her head. "No, what am I looking at Rogue?"

Rogue rewound the tape playing it in extra slow motion for Jean. "Look! She wanted meh t' continue the cartwheel, tha's why she go' mad! Ah moved 'er back instead o' forwards!"

Jean re-watched the clip to see that Rogue was right. The mats started shaking once Jessica had been moved back to her starting position. Jean looked at Rogue, "Can I ask why you moved her back?"

Rogue let out a snort, "No' enough power in the kick. She wouldn' o' made it all the way 'round. Maybe inta a 'and stand, bu' no' a cartwheel."

Jean watched the clip again. "Plus she would have landed on her face if you hadn't brought her back to her starting position."

Rogue waved her hand through the air, "Naw, Ah wouldn' le' tha' 'happen Jean, no' while holdin' 'er tha' is." Rogue was finally able to relax knowing what had happened and Jean could sense the tension flow off of Rogue in massive waves.

"So what now?"

Rogue stood up, "Now Ah go find mah fam'ly, ya should d' the same." Jean couldn't help but smile as she watched Rogue leave the observatory. She trailed behind the younger woman and the doors closed with a gentle click behind them.

Jessica stirred her eyes fluttering open ever so slightly as she heard voices zip by her door. "Rogue! Like there you are! Remy's been searching everywhere for you. I was sent to..."

Rogue pulled the valley girl down the hall. "Hush would ya. Tha's Jean's old room, ya know, her kids new room. In case ya didn' remember she was takin' a nap!"

"Jean?"

Rogue slapped her hand to her face, "No, Jessica was takin' a nap after gym."

Kitty let out a squeal, "Ohhh, I forgot! Oh, I hope she doesn't like kill us!"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Which one?"

"Like the kid, why...oh man! Jean's going to kill me!"

Rogue continued dragging her squealing friend down the hall and into her and Remy's room. "Shut up already! Gawd, d' ya really wan' a repeat o' las' nights dinner?" Kitty shook her head violently. She had managed to grab her sister and phased them through the floor while Kurt had gotten the other children out of harms way.

"Good, than keep ya voice..."

Rogue trailed off as she felt a presence in her mind, _"I want to go to the gym." _

Kitty looked at Rogue slightly concerned, "Rogue, are you like alright?"

Rogue didn't respond to Kitty. Instead she closed her eyes mentally darting around the mansion. Rogue decided to play dumb and asked, _"Who's there?"_

"_That's a silly question, who else do you take to the gym Rogue?"_

Rogue glared at Kitty while maintaining mental communication with the child. _"Sometimes Ah take mah twin gals." _Rogue grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note for Kitty. It read, **Jess is awake, ****g****et help! **Kitty phased through the bed and floor at such an alarming speed Rogue thought she was going to land underneath the mansion. Her thoughts did not go unnoticed by Jessica though.

"_Don't worry, mother says she is very good at phasing, she will be fine."_

Rogue was getting slightly frustrated, _"Did ya ma also tell ya tha' it ain't polite t' g' wanderin' inta oth__er __people's minds?"_

"_Yes, but if we weren't talking now y__ou wouldn't come __to __see me, you're afraid of me."_

Rogue felt a pang of guilt. In a way this girl was just like her during her late teens and early twenty's. Everyone had been afraid to come near her and now Rogue was doing the same thing to this child. Rogue slammed her fist on her bed. No, she wouldn't be like them, she **would **find a way to help this girl. _"Ah'm sorry if ya feel tha' way. Ah won' push ya 'way."_

"_Promise?"_ The question came out almost in a sad quiver.

"_Ah promise."_ Rogue got off her bed and walked to the door. She headed back down the hall and knocked on Jessica's door before she opened it. "Can Ah come in?" The little girl nodded tears trickling down her face. Rogue could hear footsteps running down the hall now. Any second they would be at Jess's room. Rogue sat down beside the girl without saying a word.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and the group froze. There on the bed sat Rogue cradling a sobbing Jessica. "What the...what did you...Kitty brought us this and now...Rogue, help me out here." Scott was sputtering half sentences not knowing what to think. Jean and Kitty were right behind him ready to assist in whatever crisis occurred.

"It's fine. Sorry t' cause a commotion, Jessica an' Ah jus' 'ad a mental conversation." Jean's face started to harden so Rogue continued, "Bu' it's all righ' now."

Jean looked at her daughter who was sobbing into Rogue's shirt. "I'm sorry mother. I know you are mad."

Jean took in a deep breath, "Everyone is alright though?" Rogue nodded. Jean opened her mouth to say something else but Rogue shook her head. Jean closed her mouth looking questionably at Rogue.

Rogue wanted to talk to Jean and Scott, just not at this moment. She would speak to them when the children were in bed. Rogue then let out a smile, "Ah smell dinner."

Jessica sniffled, "I think I will pass."

Rogue shook her head, "Ya mos' certainly will no'. Storm's on t'night an' ya don' wanna 'urt 'er feelin's now, d' ya?"

Jessica looked down at her mattress. "I just don't want to hurt people again. It's safer if I don't come down."

Jean took a step forwards but Scott stopped her by stretching his arm out blocking her way. He was observing Rogue's behaviour and knew something was going to happen, he could feel it.

Rogue shrugged, "Well, Ah could carry ya down f'r dinner." As she said this she scooped Jessica up into her arms in one swift movement causing the little girl to jump in surprise. Rogue then flopped her back down on her bed and said, "O' ya could run." Rogue tackled the tiny girl with tickles causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Help! Help me daddy!"

To Rogue's utter amazement Scott cracked a smile. "Wish I could Jess, but something tells me I'm going to be taking some parenting tips from Rogue. If I were you I would scoot to the kitchen for dinner."

Jessica wiggled out of Rogue's ticklish grasp and ran out the door bumping into Sean. Sean stepped away in fear of upsetting her but to his surprise she grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "Wha' ya doin'?"

Jessica continued dragging a very confused Sean down the hall as she spoke, "Your Mommy tickled me saying it is dinner time and I better run to get there!"

Sean let out a laugh, "Ha! Ya' wern' gonna come were ya?" Jessica shook her head making Sean laugh again. "Serve ya righ' t' ge' tickled!"

Rogue rolled over on the bed smiling ear to ear and then looked at a very stunned Jean. "Wha'?"

"I-I have never heard her laugh that hard before." Jean looked around the room, "And nothing is broken."

Rogue thought for a moment and then broke out into laughter, "Oh mah Gawd! Ah know the problem. Ya two are still Mr. an' Mrs. Military!" Kitty started giggling along with Rogue. "Ya can' be all Military when ya 'ave a kid!"

Jean sighed and looked over at Scott, "Scott, are we really that bad?"

Scott however didn't get a chance to answer as Logan forced his way into the room. "Yes, you two are that bad, and Stripes, my ears!"

Rogue jumped off the bed and tried to dash around Logan who caught her easily and swept his laughing Stripes off her feet. "Logan, pu' meh down!"

"Nope, this is a warning to all not to scream so loud." Logan turned and walked out the door with a wiggling Rogue in his arms. Kitty squealed and flew through the wall as Logan called out, "Half-Pint, you'll be next!"

This left Scott and Jean standing alone once again. Finally Scott spoke, "What the hell happened to this place? It used to be a tough training school for mutants with a no nonsense Logan, what the hell was that?"

Jean smiled a genuine smile, something she hadn't done in months, "Well, Logan is a Grandpa now. Becoming a grandparent tends to lighten older people up. Plus he loves Rogue and hearing and seeing her laugh makes him do odd things."

"Like carry her around the mansion?"

"Precisely." Jean gave Scott a kiss and then took his hand guiding him down the hall towards the stairs for dinner.

On the main floor Scott and Jean could hear Logan teasing the children, "The giant has captured the princess who wouldn't go for dinner. Who else will he capture?" Jean laughed as she saw all the kids run from various rooms past the staircase and into the kitchen. She and Scott could hear stools being pulled out and laughter from the other side of the door.

Logan waited until Scott and Jean had entered the kitchen before kicking the door open. "Hey Gumbo, I caught this one laughing like the Half-Pint."

Remy stood up quickly and Logan flopped Rogue into his arms. He smiled down at his wife,"Bonjour cherie, miss moi?"

Rogue's eyes sparkled, "Maybe." She twisted in his grasp just enough so that she could loop her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She smiled, "Ah changed mah mind, Je te manque' tonnes Marais Rat." (I missed ya tons Swamp Rat)

Remy smiled down at her and gave her one more kiss before placing Rogue back on the floor. The two slid onto stools beside their two youngest to help them cut their roast beef. The meal, as always was very delicious and filling.

During dinner Rogue had been observing Tristan and Jessica. She was always amazed at how quickly children forgave one another or forgot about what had happened the day before. "Your mommy is so silly. I never have been tickled like that before."

Tristan smiled, "O' non, if y' t'ink mama bad den y' non be tickle' by m' papa."

Jessica laughed and then looked down at her plate, "Tristan, I am sorry about your head."

He shrugged, "I be 'live, qui?"

"Yes, but..."

"An' y' be workin' wit' m' mama, qui?"

"Well yes but..."

"Den y' gonna be fine cherie."

Scott, Jean, Rogue and Remy started to cough on what they had been eating and drinking. Logan chuckled at the thought of Rogue and Jean being related. Once Remy could speak he addressed Tristan, "Fille," he choked out, "Den de fille gonna be fine."

Tristan shrugged and carried on with his meal.

Jessica, who had yelled at Tristan on the first day of school for calling her 'cherie' merely smiled. _'Maybe I could get used to this place after all.' _


	27. Practice Makes Perfect

**Practice Makes Perfect **

It took several months of hard work, but Rogue had finally helped Jessica learn the balance beam and trampoline. True, Rogue had ended up in the infirmary on a few occasions needing stitches due to a balance beam to the head or a basic check-up after a flying mat slammed her against a wall, but other than that she had been able to dodge most of the gym equipment that flew her way.

The first two times Jessica had injured Rogue she had tried to bolt out of the gym in fear and anger. Rogue, despite her cut head or bruised body was quick to react beating the five year old to the doors and snatching her in her arms. Jessica had squirmed angrily in Rogue's arms yelling, "Let me go!"

Rogue dodged the second mat that flew in their direction holding the little girl close to her body so neither one of them had been injured. Rogue had merely shaken her head, "No, ya can' leave 'ere until ya ge' control an' are calm."

Once Jessica realized that she was not getting out of the gym she had started kicking and screaming. Rogue had half carried half dragged the flailing girl to the mats and let her continue throwing her tempertantrum until she wore herself out. When Rogue was sure it was safe she would look up towards the observatory and give a nod. In what seemed like only seconds Logan and Scott would appear.

**Sunday** **September 8**

The first time when Rogue had been hit in the head Logan had been both furious and fearful. When the observers had been given the okay to enter the gym he had run over to Rogue so fast she thought he could have been Pietro. "God Stripes, you had me worried to death. Let's get you to Hank."

Rogue hadn't argued, she could feel the blood trickling down her forehead and knew stitches were in order. Hank had told her to stop gym classes for a few days and let her head rest. Rogue, being who she was would have ignored Hank's request except that Scott and Jean approached her later that evening.

Jean was the first to bump into Rogue, "Rogue, how is your head?"

Rogue shrugged, "It's been better. McCoy wan's meh t' take a break fr'm gym f'r a few days bu' Ah'll be fine."

That was when Scott had come up behind Jean and shook his head, "Doctor McCoy gets his wish, Jessica has been grounded for that lengthy tantrum. She won't be attending gym class for two days. Instead we all get to go meditate in the field."

Both Rogue and Jean noted the lack of excitement and touch of sarcasm in his voice. Jean slapped his arm, "In case you have forgotten Mr. Summers, if I don't do the meditation I could wind up just like our little girl so suck it up, it's only for two days."

Scott had rubbed his arm sighing, "Okay Jean, you win." Rogue had merely smirked.

**Wednesday September 25**

The second time around Rogue had approached Scott and Jean, "Ya gal 'as a hell o' a toss, Ah can' do a bloody flip, mah back's t' bruised."

The two nodded, "I am so sorry Rogue," Scott began, "you just let us know when, or if you want to do another lesson."

Rogue's eyes had narrowed as she stuck her finger into Scott's chest, "Ah ain't tha' weak Summers. Jus' give meh a few days, or Logan's power."

"Rogue!" Jean was shocked that Rogue would even consider such a thing.

"Relax Red, she's not serious." Logan's quiet approach had startled Jean making her jump. "Didn't know you could sneak up on a telepath, go figure." This had caused Rogue and Logan to snicker while Jean cursed lightly under her breath.

Rogue let her body rest for two days. She soaking her sore muscles in a nice hot bath both days. Remy had inspected her back and applied a warm ointment to the sore and bruised areas. Sadly this consisted of almost all of Rogue's back. She flinched as he touched her back, "Ouch! Damn it Swamp Rat, tha' 'urts!"

"De'sole' Rogue, y' hit de wall quite 'ard." (Sorry)

Rogue buried her face in their mattress and tried to relax. The ointment did seem to be relaxing her muscles and numbing the pain. _'Ah could ge' used t' this,' _ she thought right before Remy hit the most sensitive section causing Rogue to tense up and shout out, "Ahh, Gawd damn it, wha' the hell Remy!" She turned her head slightly to try and look over her shoulder to glare at him.

This caused Remy to chuckle, "Cherie, dis be de wors' part o' de inj'ry. Remy try t' be as gentle as 'e can." As always Remy stuck to his word and worked as carefully as he could. Rogue flinched and tried to think of other things besides the pain. She thought of New Orleans, when Remy had proposed, the first time she had told Remy she was pregnant and how excited he was and the second time when she had to tell Logan that she and Remy were expecting twins again. She was so lost in her memories that she hardly heard Remy talking to her, "Cherie? Did y' 'ear moi?"

Rogue lifted her head up, "Sorry Remy, wha' did ya say?"

Remy sighed, "Don' d' dat t' m' cherie, Remy t'ough' y' passed ou' on 'im."

Rogue smiled, "No, jus' thinkin' 'bout the past an' all the wonderful times we've 'ad."

Remy quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, an' wha' times would dose be cherie?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "No' the ones ya're thinkin' o' Swamp Rat."

"Y' sure cherie?"

Rogue let out a growl, "Grr, yes, now am Ah done?"

Remy desperately wanted to mess around with her, but he knew that she was in too much pain at the moment so he let it go. "Qui cherie, all done."

Down the hall in the girls wing Jessica was throwing a stress ball against the wall of her bedroom in frustration. She hadn't meant to throw Rogue into the wall, she just lost control. It was the second day without gym class and it was starting to drive her nuts. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Jessica glared at the door and called out, "I told you I don't want to go sit in the field." The door creaked open and Jessica's face went from angry to surprised. "Tristan? What are you doing here?"

Tristan smiled mischievously, "We t'ought y' could use some time 'way."

"We, who's we?"

Tristan opened the door the rest of the way to reveal all the children of the mansion. All the LeBeau children had on the same mischievous look while Amy and Kelly looked a little unsure of the plan. After all, this girl was a walking time bomb. Tristan beckoned to Jess who started to relax. The rest of the kids hardly ever included her in games except for Tristan and Sean. "Come."

This was all he said as the group sandwiched together, Tristan and Sean being extra careful not to come in skin contact with anyone. Quinn and Amy lead the group down the hall to the elevators. Jessica was about to open her mouth when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Alison who shook her head.

Once at the bottom level Jessica looked around. The group was in the middle of a very long metal hallway. Partway down the hall she saw two giant metal doors to the right. She didn't have much time to look around though as the group shuffled to the left and Quinn hit a part of the wall that opened up leading to a set of tunnels. Jessica's eyes widened, this house was full of surprises!

The girls led the group through the tunnels opening the far door at the end. Once the door opened Jessica found herself in the middle of the woods. "Whoa, that is awesome!"

Quinn turned to face the end of the line, "Alison, ya shu' the doors, right?" Alison nodded and Quinn relaxed again. She then faced Jessica, "Wha' we jus' wen' through are the emergency tunnels. Ya gotta be real careful if ya are usin' 'em t' ge' away f'r a bit. Tristan said ya needed a break s' we thought we'd share a peaceful place."

Jessica didn't know what to say, "Thank you." She looked around at her housemates and then around the forest. She took in a deep breath and smiled, "It is peaceful here."

Tristan placed his arm over her shoulder, "Qui cherie, dats why w' like it 'ere."

Jessica laughed as the girls pulled out snacks from their pockets. The group sat in a circle talking about their gifts, Danger Room sessions and gymnastics. They were having such a good time that they forgot to check the time. Suddenly Kelly's eyes widened as she glanced at her watch. "Guys, I like don't mean to ruin such an awesome time, but we are so going to get grounded if we don't get back like now!"

Alison looked at her watch, "Oh merde!" (Oh shit!) The group shoved the granola bar wrappers in their pockets and ran towards the tunnel door slamming it open. As quietly as they could the group made their way back through the tunnels. They waited by the mansions tunnel door listening for any sounds that indicated another human being. Once they were sure no one was there Quinn opened the door. When everyone was out Alison shut the door as quickly as she could and the seven piled back into the elevator and headed to the main level.

On the ride up the twins quickly explained that none of the parents or guardians were to know about their little trip to the forest. "Try t' pu' up walls in ya 'ead," Quinn said. "Tha' way ya mind can' be read."

Jessica nodded. She hadn't been taught how to put the walls up yet, but at least she could try for her new friends.

As the group exited the elevator they bumped directly into Storm. They sighed thankful it hadn't been Logan or Mystique. "Children, there you are, we have been worried sick. Where on earth have you been?"

The oldest twins took the lead, "We jus' be showin' Jess'ca 'round de mansion."

"We neva gave 'er a chance an' we feel kind o' bad 'bout tha'." Quinn added.

Storm looked over the group and smiled, "I see. Well as thoughtful as that was you should have let at least one adult know where you were going." The group nodded and started to walk away when Storm called, "You may want to change your clothes so you don't smell like pine."

The group winced and dashed up the stairs to change. If Storm was able to pick up the smell of the forest on them Logan was certain to notice it.

**Saturday September 28**

By Saturday Rogue was feeling much better and had told Scott and Jean that she would be happy to continue gym classes with Jessica.

"Just like that? No strings attached?" Scott wasn't 100% sure he believed Rogue was ready or willing to take on his daughter again.

"Well Ah'd prefer no' t' ge' hit 'gainst the wall again, bu' we'll cross tha' bridge when we come t' it." Scott looked unconvinced and Rogue sighed, "No strings attached Scott, Ah swear."

Just then Remy walked over to the group, "Cherie, y' could charge 'em 'eath insurance."

Rogue glared at him, "Ah said no strings Swamp Rat, are ya deaf?"

"Non." Remy scratched his head, "M'ybe up de class fee. Dat non a string, jus' a price difference. Dat way y' non callin' it 'ealth insurance."

Rogue swatted him, "We ge' free heath care righ' here ya idiot. Ah ain't gonna cheat Scott outta money."

"Wha' 'bou' Jeanie?"

"NO REMY! Ah go' enough issues with 'er, Ah don' need any more."

Remy threw his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok, jus' t'ought Remy would try."

Scott let out a laugh, "Well it's clear who wears the pants in your household."

Remy glared at Scott, "Oh, an' who be de one wearin' 'em in y' 'ouse?" Scott glanced at the ground causing Reme to smirk, "Remy t'ought so."

Rogue couldn't help herself, "Wow, Ah neva thought ya two would 'ave anythang in common, especially lack o' masculinity."

Both Scott and Remy's jaws dropped, "Dat cold cherie, real cold."

"Talk t' Scott 'bout it, Ah'm sure 'e understands."

Jean was biting her lip trying not to laugh. She knew all too well that what Rogue was saying was somewhat true, but actually hearing it was another story. "Don't worry Scott, you'll find a pair of pants eventually."

Suddenly Jean felt someone grab her arm. Rogue's eyes widened, "No Logan! Ah take..."

Logan grabbed Rogue in his other hand. "Shut it Stripes, I heard it all."

Rogue swallowed, "Then ya know no' t' blame Jean."

Logan gave a growl causing both women to gulp and hang their heads. "I know that you were, and always are the ring leader Stripes." Logan shot his claws out to punch the elevator button. When the doors opened he tossed both women inside. "What the hell made you follow her lead Red? You should know it always ends in trouble."

Logan dragged the pair out of the elevator and opened the Danger Room doors. Rogue looked up at Logan, "Please Logan, don' make Jean do this, it ain't 'er fault."

Logan looked Rogue directly in the eyes, "And **I** told **you I** heard **everything**, from **both** of you. Now get in there." Logan opened the doors and shoved the two inside. Before they could turn around the doors had shut.

Rogue looked over at Jean who was glaring at her. She gave Jean a weak smile, "Uh, welcome 'ome."

Upstairs Scott and Remy watched as Logan dragged their wives away from them. After a few moments Scott spoke up, "What just happened?"

Remy smirked, "Manly revenge Monsieur." When Scott looked blank Remy sighed, "Dey bein' taken t' de DR."

"Shit, should we be worried?" In all the weeks Scott and Jean had been back at the mansion neither one of them had been back in the Danger Room.

Remy shrugged, "Don' know."

Scott's eyes widened behind his sun glasses, "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Jus' wha' Remy say, 'e don' know 'ow mad de Wolverine be. Dats why Remy don' know if w' should be worried o' non." Just then Remy spotted Storm. "'Ey Stormy."

Storm looked over at the two men standing in the middle of the foyer, "Hello Remy, Scott, what are you two up to?" It was a rare thing to see Remy and Scott standing together not fighting or arguing.

Remy stood up strait and tall smiling. "Storm, 'ow bad be a Danger Room session wit' de Wolverine if de love o' moi life an' de love o' One Eye 'ere insult our manhood?"

Storm's eyes widened and she wasted no time racing down the hall calling throughout the mansion, "Raven! We have a situation!"

Remy looked back at Scott, "It's bad, s' y' we should be worried."

"I hate you!" Jean yelled while flying over bars and dodging lasers.

Rogue skidded to a halt as the floor started to collapse in front of her. She took a step backwards and turned to face new obstacles popping out of the floor and wall. "No one said ya 'ad t' chime in!" Rogue shot back as she grabbed the bar using it to swing through the approaching ring of fire.

Jean's body was aching. She hadn't had a workout like this in a good ten years. As this thought crossed her mind she felt something grab her. At first she thought it was one of the octopus arms but instead of going up this thing was pulling her down. She glanced down to see that Rogue had grabbed her legs and was pulling her towards the floor. "Rogue what are you...?"

"Ah said ge' down!" Jean shot to the ground so fast she threw Rogue back towards the giant pit. As Rogue rolled she forced herself into a painful bellyflop an inch away from the pit. _'Son o' a bitch!'_

Neither she or Jean had time to think however as lasers fired randomly around the room. The women were jumping, flipping and flying in all directions.

The doors to the control room blew open. "Logan, shut that down now!"

"But 'Ro, they need to learn respect."

"Logan, killing them isn't going to teach them a lesson, it will leave their children motherless. Now please, shut that off!"

Logan grumbled and hit a few buttons shutting down the session. Storm sighed, "Thank you."

Suddenly it stopped. The lasers slid back in place, the floor lifted back up in the centre and the bars and ring of fire disappeared.

Rogue and Jean looked around to see if the "session" was really over or if they should expect anymore surprises.

The only surprise was when the doors slid open to reveal an angry looking Mystique. Rogue gulped and Jean stepped backwards. Rogue put on a brave face, "Oh, 'ey mom. Jean an' Ah were jus..."

Rogue was cut off, "**Don't** you 'hey mom' me! You went around insulting the men in this house,** again**!" Rogue went to speak but Mystique held up her hand silencing her daughter. "Rogue, how many times do we have to go through this? I don't want to find you unconscious, or dead in here due to foolish insults. Are we clear?"

"It ain't like Ah threw the insult at Logan."

"**I** said, **are we clear**?"

"Crystal," Rogue mumbled.

Jean was having a good inner laugh at Rogue's scolding up until Mystique wheeled on her taking her by surprise. "And what on earth made you follow Rogue's foolish insults?"

Jean was taken aback, "I-I don't know. She was on a roll in the comedy department and I couldn't hold it in any longer." Jean blinked, "Why am I answering to you? You're not my mother or the Professor!"

Mystique glared at Jean but spoke to Rogue, "Care to enlighten your old teammate darling?"

Rogue looked at Jean and sighed, "If it weren' f'r Storm an' Mystique we would still be trapped in 'ere."

Jean looked puzzled, "No, the doors open automatically after a session ends, don't they?"

"No' when Logan locks ya in," mumbled Rogue.

"He what!"

"Trust meh Jean, Ah've screwed up more times than Ah wish t' count an' it took two people t' ge' meh outa 'ere."

"Well next time you screw up, don't include me."

Rogue opened her mouth but Raven cut her off, "Don't start Rogue. Go and change, you have a gym class this afternoon."

Rogue let out a groan and headed to the elevators Jean and Raven close behind. Once on the main level Mystique stepped out, "I will be watching the gym class today."

Jean and Rogue carried on up the stairs and headed towards their rooms. "I forgot how painful a DR session could be," Jean moaned.

Rogue rubbed her neck, "Well lucky ya. Ah don' think Ah've 'ad tha' luxury. No' only am Ah runnin' 'em with Bobby an' Logan, bu' mah own kids."

Jean gave Rogue a pained face, "Sorry, I guess throwing the gymnastic classes in isn't helping much."

Rogue stopped, "Ah no Jean, tha's fine. Ya've seen 'ow much better she is since she's been takin' them classes. Ah'd rather be sore fr'm gym than havin' dinner an' chairs tossed at meh everyday."

Jean gave a small smile, "Thank you Rogue."

Rogue did her best to return the gesture before the two parted ways.

**Saturday December 14**

The day was finally here, after four hard months of training with Rogue, Jessica was ready to put on her first miniature show for the mansion. "Ya nervous?" Rogue asked the little girl as they stretched. "We go' quite the crowd."

Jessica shifted on the spot, "Maybe a little bit," the young girl replied.

Rogue smiled, _'Thank Gawd, she's startin' t' tell the truth.'_ "Good."

Jessica looked hurt and confused, "How is that a good thing?"

Rogue continued smiling, "Ya take ya nervous feelin's an' turn 'em inta strength t' do ya best. Works the same when ya're mad."

The young girl coked her head to the side,"Really?"

Rogue let out a puff of air, "Trust meh, Ah'm a pro when it comes t' takin' angry feelin's an' turnin' 'em inta a useful skill." _'__O__' kinckin' the crap outa somethin'' _she added mentally.

Jessica thought about this for a second and then said, "Like the first day I saw you in the gym?"

Rogue really didn't want to relive that day but she played along knowing that the girl was right. "Ya, jus' like that. Now are ya ready?"

Jessica took in a deep breath, "Yes, let's do this."

Rogue walked to the gym doors and let the residents inside directing them to benches that she and Kitty had set up earlier that day. Scott and Jean took front row centre seats along with the children. Charles wheeled himself between two benches while the rest of the staff took seats on all sides of the gym. Jean squeezed Scott's hand, she was full of nerves. Scott merely looked at her and smiled.

Once everyone was seated Rogue cleared her throat, "Ladies an' gentlemen, thank ya f'r comin' out t' this wonderful event. Miss Jessica Summers 'as been workin' real 'ard these past few months an' is quite anxious t' show ya wha' she's learned. As Ah'm sure ya are aware Jessica an' Ah 'ave kept 'er parents in the dark the las' month s' tha' she could surprise 'em today. An' now withou' further a due, Miss Jessica Summers!"

There was clapping as Jessica walked to the centre of the gym and Jean almost gasped. At some point Rogue had bought her daughter a real gymnastics uniform making some modifications. The uniform was a dark blue with light blue stripes along the arms and legs with a light blue band around the middle. The modifications were black circles with white **X**'s in the centre stitched onto the shoulders.

Jessica stepped onto the stool in front of the balance beam as Rogue walked over to the CD player. Rogue hit play selecting the first track. 'The Circle of Life' began to play and Jessica stretched her arms out to the side. Rogue walked quickly back to the balance beam to spot the young girl.

Once Rogue was beside her Jessica stepped up onto the beam. She took a few steps forwards before turning upside down and going into the splits. She then tilted back bringing her body back into a standing position. Rogue continued spotting her as Jessica did two flawless cartwheels. After each one she composed herself like a bird; arms out, head slightly back but moving it forwards to be inline with the rest of her body, one foot slightly in front of the other.

_But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky..._ As the song picked up speed Jessica carefully ran to the edge of the beam Rogue two steps ahead. Rogue turned to face the end of the balance beam as the little girl jumped off and into her arms. _It's the circle of life!_

The two spun around twice before Rogue placed the girl down on the mats. She then crouched down as Jessica did two back flips before dashing across the mats and leaping onto Rogue's shoulders. _'Till we find our place..._ Rogue stayed low to the ground as Jessica steadied herself. When she felt the girl standing firmly Rogue slowly stood up. _In the circle, the circle of life!_

Rogue lowered her head so it wasn't hit when Jessica jumped off of her shoulders. The girl did a few more cartwheels and handstands on the mats before she ran over to the trampoline. Rogue boosted her up and Jessica positioned herself in the middle. She gave a few light bounces to get the feel of the trampoline under her feet and prepared for a strong bounce. When the music picked up again Jessica bounced as hard as she could and went flying into the air. While in the sky she did a flip, head over heals. On the way down she stuck her legs out in front of her so she landed on her bottom only to spring back up into the air and land on her feet.

_Through despair and hope. Through faith... 'Till we find our place..._ Jessica bounced up again this time keeping her body strait like a soldier and twirled around. When she landed she turned and faced Rogue. The song was nearing the end. Rogue moved positions as the young girl did her final strong bounce, but instead of coming back down towards the trampoline Jessica jumped towards Rogue.

To almost everyone in the audience this flat leap looked like a suicide mission! It took everything inside of Jean not to scream out loud or mentally at Rogue. Scott thought he was going to have a heart attack and Kurt was prepared to port over to the diving girl.

_The circle of life!_ The song ended. High in the air Jessica lay on her stomach arms outstretched to the side. Rogue had caught the girl once she had made the final leap off the trampoline and was now supporting her on her hands. Rogue looked up at Jessica and Jessica looked down at Rogue. The two smiled at one another before Rogue lowered the girl back down to the ground.

Rogue looked around her. Jaws were hanging open on all sides of her, Kurt looked ready to port any second while Scott had his hand over his heart. Suddenly there was cheering and hollering from all the children. "Dat was 'maizin'!" Tristan yelled in excitement hopping off the bench and running over to the two gymnasts. "Y' was flyin'!"

The rest of the mansion applauded and Rogue relaxed slightly. She had a feeling that Scott and Jean were going to take her head off for they still seemed to be in shock. Rogue bent down to Jessica, "Go see ya mom an' dad, Ah think they wanna make sure ya're alive."

Jessica ran over to her parents while Rogue pulled Tristan to her side placing her arm around his back in a hug.

"Did you see me?! Did you, did you!" Jessica was hopping up and down in front of her parents with a huge smile on her face. She launched herself at her mother giving her a huge hug. "I can twirl and I can fly and I can do handstands!" Jessica released her grip on her mother and threw her hands in the air, "I'm a gymnast!"

Jean began to relax seeing that her daughter was unharmed, extremely happy and proud of her achievement. "Yes I saw. I had no idea how much you had learned. I am so proud of you."

Jean glanced over at Scott who was still trying to regulate his heartbeat. "Oh yeah, you were amazing sweetheart. I have never seen anyone fly like that."

Jessica went over and gave her father a hug. "I know! Rogue said that I was doing so good that she could teach me it, and she did!"

Jean thought for a moment and then looked at her daughter, "Jessica, who showed you the jump?"

"Rogue," the bouncy girl replied.

Jean sighed, "Yes, I know that, but someone had to catch Rogue, who helped Rogue with the jump?"

Rogue swallowed, "Awe Jean, it don' matter. Wha' matters is tha' Jess worked real 'ard an' she hasn't 'ad any blow ups since early October. Ya should be proud o' 'er."

Jean opened her mouth to say something but Logan cut her off, "She's right Red, even if you can't see it yet. And now I think we should go and celebrate this fantastic show."

Remy smiled, "Remy drink t' dat!" Rogue rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. "Wha' cherie, y' an' de munchkin did a travail incroyable, de show be perfect." (amazing job)

"Really Remy?"

Remy shooed Tristan off to join his siblings. "Qui cherie. Y' an' de fille practice almos' everyday. Y' know wha' dey say, practice makes perfect, an' dat cherie was parfait." (perfect)


End file.
